By My Side
by GA101
Summary: Olivia and Elliot get asked to partake in an undercover operation as an engaged couple. However, their proximity and changing relationship starts to complicate things. Especially when it comes to the Kathy factor. A story of passion, love, betrayal, lies and family.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! I'm really excited to be posting the first chapter to "By my side". This is my fourth fanfic, but my first Law & Order : SVU one. The story takes place around season 12, but is completely AU. Elliot still works for SVU, so do John and Cragen. No Amanda, no Nick. I started writing this years ago and just finished it today. For those who have read my profile, you'll know that I tend to like finishing stories before posting them, that way the updates are pretty quick and I never get stuck in a rut where you guys will suffer. Anyway, I hope you enjoy ! **

"You okay?"

Elliot looked up from his paperwork and was met by Olivia's worried gaze. Their friendship had sort of been on hold for the past few months, but that didn't mean Olivia had stopped worrying about him. She would always worry about him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered. Olivia didn't believe him.

They had been working together at the Special Victims Unit, the 16th precinct, for twelve years now. She had seen him nearly every day during those twelve years, minus a few here and there, and she had gotten to know him better than any other person she knew. She probably knew him better than anyone knew him for that matter. So she knew he wasn't fine. She knew something was bothering him.

"You sure you're okay El? You know you can –"

She didn't get the chance to finish her sentence.

"Benson! Stabler!" Cragen beckoned them to his office.

"Wonder what they did this time," Finn mumbled under his breath, but it didn't go unnoticed. Olivia gave him a good, yet friendly, punch in the arm as she passed him.

"I want to have a word with you two," Cragen said as they walked through the door and he motioned for Elliot to shut it closed.

"Cragen, whatever it is this time, I swear, we didn't do it," Olivia said in defense before Cragen even had a chance to put in a word.

Cragen looked back and forth between his two best detectives, his best team. Although lately, they seemed to be pulling away from each other. They weren't the team they used to be. Like something had gotten between them, and now there was a barrier, one that made them less of an amazing team. An amazing team still, of course, but there was just something…

That was why they were perfect for this job. And that this job would be perfect for them.

"You didn't do anything wrong detectives," he assured them, and then continued. "You've actually been asked for a special undercover op. It involves sex crimes, but unreported sex crimes. It is not being brought to our attention because of that and... other factors. However, the precinct working the case is looking for a good team for the job, and you were top of the list."

"Why us?" Olivia asked, curious now.

Cragen sighed. "The job requires a male/female partnership. You would need to go undercover as a newly engaged couple. Take a group couples therapy class with a certain Carlos Rodriguez. He's the man under the investigation. The men taking his classes have come to the police with complaints about him abusing and harassing their wives, yet the woman don't know what they're talking about."

"If the woman don't file complaints, then why is it even being investigated?" Elliot spoke up for the first time.

Cragen sighed. "There's been more than one man file the same complaints, and they have not been linked other than they all take the same classes, but at different times. So it seems suspicious that each of the men believes that something is going on."

"What's making them believe this?" Olivia inquired, wanting to know as much as possible before committing herself.

"They make comments about how he picks certain of the women to come do private therapy classes with them, suggests that they seem to be hiding something and that they should let it off their chests. The men don't bother fighting it, but don't really like the idea. Some of the men claim that their fiancés or girlfriends come back slightly delusional and have bruises in odd areas. We have reason to believe they are being drugged. But with no probable cause, and no complaint from a victim, we can't truly investigate. That's why we need to go undercover, truly view this thing inside and out."

"What will be our commitment?" Elliot inquired.

"It could be a full time commitment at times. For the beginning, it will just be for the classes. You guys will only be a couple in those classes. After it starts to fall into place, you'll need to be seen publicly, together casually. Planning your wedding might become another ordeal."

Olivia raised a questioning eye brow. "Our wedding?"

Cragen laughed at the expression on her face. "Of course, your wedding. We'll need a wedding for it to seem real."

Elliot laughed. "This could be interesting."

Olivia put the wedding to the back of her mind. "Don't you think we've been well enough broadcasted as cops in the last few years here in New York to then become a couple with different identities and then be seen in the public eye? I mean, when reports go about, and the media gets involved, our cover will be blown."

Cragen cringed. "That's where you're wrong Olivia. What if I were to tell you you wouldn't be in New York?"

That had caught both Olivia and Elliot's attention. "What do you mean?"

"The chief of police of the Philadelphia Police Department has made a request for you guys, and I wasn't going to decline it until I had asked your opinion."

Both seemed puzzled by this, so they just continued asking questions.

"Does this mean that we'd have to stay in Philadelphia for the length of the investigation?"Elliot asked first.

Cragen shook his head. "No, not if you don't want to. An apartment is at your disposition and will be used in your undercover portfolio. Any information you give while undercover goes to that address and phone number. It's a two bedroom apartment, so on days where the two of you don't feel like coming back to New York, it'll be at your disposition. The PPD will have transportation at their disposal to jet the two of you back and forth between here and there."

"This seems so odd…" Olivia mumbled. "I mean, why us? There are probably plenty of people out there who could do this. Why spend all these extra dollars to have someone shipped back and forth? Why not just get two cops from Philadelphia?"

Cragen leaned back in his chair. "Because you said it yourself Detective. Their best cops faces are too well known to the public eye. They needed someone from away, but not too far, so that they were unknown but still very promising. And the two of you were brought to attention because you guys are one of the longest lasting partnerships on the east coast. They needed two people with a strong partnership for this job."

They both nodded as they took all of this in.

"When would it all start?"

"As soon as possible," Cragen answered. "If the two of you were to decided to go ahead with this, your undercover portfolio would be made up with your input starting tomorrow. You would be working with Dr Huang for the next few weeks and when you've been judged ready, you would be shipped out to the PPD to go over what they want from you and for them to evaluate the two of you alone, and together. I understand it'll take some thought, but… do just that. Think about it."

They both nodded as they headed out the doorway.

"One more question Cap," Elliot said just before leaving the office. "What will happen here?"

Cragen sighed. "We'll find you guys replacements. Temporary, of course. But we'll manage without you guys for a few weeks. I hope," he added more quietly.

Elliot nodded and the two headed back to their desks.

"What did you guys do this time?" Finn asked as he leaned up against Olivia's desk.

"What makes you think we did anything?" Olivia asked, innocently.

Finn scoffed. "Come on Olivia, you and Elliot are always up to no good. It's only natural to think that you guys are in trouble."

Elliot spoke up this time. "Well believe it or not, but we aren't in trouble. We've been promoted."

This seemed to catch John's attention. "Promoted? To what? You can't get much better than SVU, not with us at least." Him and Finn exchanged a smirk.

"To Philadelphia," Elliot answered as he exchanged a look with Olivia. "The two of us are running away together to Philadelphia, sharing an apartment and starting a whole new life together. We're engaged, didn't you know?"

Both Elliot and Olivia would have claimed that the expressions on both Finn's and Munch's faces were absolutely priceless. It took everything Olivia had not to burst out laughing.

"Come on sweetheart, let's get out of here," Elliot said as he got up and helped Olivia into her jacket. Finn and John just stared, not caring if the others noticed, at the exchange between the partners. To make it even better, Elliot grabbed Olivia's hand and led her out the doors towards the elevator.

Once alone in the elevator, doors shut, both of them finally let out the hysteria they had been holding back. They were nearly on the ground they were laughing so hard.

"Did you see Finn's face? And John's expression. I mean, you were so convincing, it was perfect," Olivia said as the laughing subsided.

"We might not need those few weeks of portfolio designing after all. I think we could do just fine."

Olivia smiled sadly. "Elliot, you can say no if you want to. Sure it sounds great, but you have a family, you have other obligations."

Elliot shrugged. "I think it could be good on the family. I mean, they're not my number one fans to start with. A few extra days out won't change much. They'll get a break from all the arguing Kathy and I do. No, I think it could be quite the experience."

Olivia looked at him intently before speaking up. "That's what's bothering you, isn't it? It has to do with your family?"

Elliot shrugged. "It's a lot of things. I… it's hard to explain what you don't really understand, isn't it?"

Olivia nodded.

"So what do you think about this? I mean, about the undercover op?"

Olivia smiled. "I've always, or mostly always enjoyed my undercover work. I think it could be fun."

Elliot smiled as the elevator came to a halt. "You need a ride?"

Olivia walked out of the elevator behind Elliot. "No I'll pass. I think I'll just walk home."

Elliot laughed as he pushed open the door. "If you say so."

Olivia stopped when she noticed the sheets of rain before her.

"Okay, I take that back. I'd love a ride."

The two of them laughed as they strode down the sidewalk in the pouring rain heading towards Elliot's car. Little did they know they were being watched.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"They're perfect," Officer Laurence Brunet reported back to his captain. "The dynamics, the friendship makes them close personally. And she's beautiful, so it'll definitely catch Carlos's attention."

"Good," Capt. Craig Whelan answered. "Don assured me there was no better team."

Captain Whelan was the head of the Rodriguez investigation. He had been head of his precinct in the PPD for twenty two years and knew how to handle undercover ops. He had done plenty during his years as a detective. And then his precinct had done plenty under his command. But this one… this one was going to be extra special.

This was real undercover work. Not just a few hours to get information out of an easy to crack shell. No, this guy was good and it would take more than just a few hours to get to the bottom of this one. But it couldn't go on much longer. That's why he had made that call to Don Cragen, to inquire about the partners that had always made the man so proud.

Craig and Don had been close since the beginning of their reigns as captains in their squads. They had had lots of discussions involving their cases, similar in some ways, completely different in others. Capt. Whelan's squad's focus was mostly on the same type of cases as Cragen's squad. Sex crimes was their thing, yet they hadn't gotten to the rank of the NY SVU. That's why Detectives Benson and Stabler always intrigued him.

He had been following their traces, reading up on their cases, watching news reports of their heroic actions for several years now, trying to figure out what it was about them that made them so special. He had only recently discovered that it wasn't what made them special individually, but what made them extraordinary as a team that had SVU on top. Together, they were the glue that kept that squad high above every other sex crime squad on the east coast.

And that's why he needed them for this case.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Have the two of you decided?"

It was early the next morning, and Cragen didn't want to waste any time on this. If his best team was about to take on this job, he needed to get their training started. And he also needed to find them their replacements. So as soon as the two of them had walked through those doors just a few minutes before eight, he knew that he had to get them into his office.

Olivia first glanced towards Elliot. He didn't look too good. She could tell by the way he was slumped over slightly, and by the dark circles under his eyes that he hadn't had much sleep the night before. She didn't know whether it was because of his family, or because of the job, or even something else, but she knew something was bothering him. And big time.

But she pushed that to the back of her mind as she looked back over to Cragen.

"I'm in if Elliot's in," she answered, completely sure of her answer. This was an experience she wasn't letting slip through her fingers. She could definitely use a break from these cases that all seemed so familiar. Everyone seemed more and more like the one before. It's as if people were taking notes and reusing them once their initial perp was locked away. Sure, they were making New York a better place, but she had to admit it got dull after a little while.

"I'm in too," Elliot added, without hesitation. This seemed to shock Olivia. She hadn't believe him yesterday, his comment about how this might make it easier on his family. She had figured he would go home and have to deal with Kathy's rage for even thinking about it. Olivia couldn't register the fact that she would let him take on even more than usual. Something smelt fishy…

"I… I can't believe this!" Cragen exclaimed, and Olivia saw the smile build on his lips. "I had hoped… but I really didn't think it would happen… I'm… You guys are going to be incredible, you know that?"

Elliot let a small smile grace his lips as he glanced over to Olivia. "I think we discovered that yesterday."

Olivia let out a small laugh. "Yeah, I think we did."

Cragen didn't bother asking. He didn't really care. There was so much to do.

"Okay, I want the two of you to go straight to Huang's office. Tell him what it's about. I talked to him yesterday, so you won't need to fill him in. He's already in the process of creating your identities. You guys will have some input as to how you want it to go, but Huang knows what he's doing. And Benson?"

Olivia looked at him cautiously. "Yeah Cragen?"

"Be careful and take care of yourself. You too Stabler."

Both nodded and left their captain's office.

"What was that about?" Elliot asked as they made their way up to George's office.

Olivia figured she knew. Cragen didn't know exactly what had happened all those years ago at Sealview, but like the others, he had a pretty good feeling that whatever it was, it wasn't good. He wanted her to make sure there would be no repeat of that this time around.

"I'm not quite sure," she lied. Elliot took that as a reasonable response and entered the psychiatrist's office.

"Olivia, Elliot," he greeted them. "I expected to see the two of you in my office within the next few days. I just hadn't expected it so soon."

"Figured we might as well get this thing started up as soon as possible," Elliot answered as the two of them took a seat across from George in his small casual feeling sitting area. "Now, let's see what we can really do here."

George smiled. "I've got to say, working these portfolio has brought me great pleasure. I know how the two of you work together, and I know there aren't two better detectives to play the roles of the people I am about to present you." He pulled two folders out from the small pile of sheets on his desk, ran through them quickly and passed them to Olivia and Elliot.

"Mr. Sean Livingston and Ms Kate Bradley, soon to be Mrs. Kate Livingston. You work as a fashion consultant for a local enterprise and your fiancé is the CEO of a small buisness in Vermont. He travels a lot, but your home is Philadelphia so whenever he can work from home, it's in your middle class downtown apartment that he resides."

"Fashion consultant," Olivia scoffed. "I don't know the first think about fashion."

George chuckled. "You'll learn. It'll be part of your training. The two of you met through an event put on by an organization both of you support."

"And that would be?" Elliot asked, looking over his more in depth profile.

"The American Cancer Society. Not too unknown for it to seem suspicious. Your mother died of breast cancer Kate and your best friend was just recently diagnosed Sean. The two of you participated in a relay in Philadelphia and you just so happened to kick it off. Sean had been in town for a few months due to work, so that made it easier for you to get to know each other. By the time he had to return to Vermont, your relationship was going steady, so you needed to come back. You've been travelling back and forth ever since."

They both nodded as they took in their story. It didn't seem too complicated. Build a past, start thinking about their future…

"Cragen mentioned something about a wedding yesterday?" Elliot asked with a laugh, remembering Olivia's reaction. "Why is that so important?"

"Carlos's clients are usually couples who are planning their weddings. He helps them get through the stress of the organizing by reminding them of the reason they are going through all of it to begin with."

Olivia tried taking this in without blushing too much. Organizing a wedding with her best friend, who just so happened to already be married, but if he wasn't, she would have trouble staying away from.

_Can't think like that Benson,_ she reminded herself. She knew it would never happen. She knew it was nothing more than a distant dream. But he was Elliot, the greatest guy she ever knew, and that was saying something.

And she would be spending the next several weeks playing is bride to be.

This could be harder than she had planned.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The week was spent reading up and informing themselves on what they were getting into. They had truly adopted their undercover personalities, and were getting used to living in their shoes. Word hadn't really gotten around the precinct that Olivia and Elliot were going undercover, and they found it quite entertaining just the way it was.

"Okay, seriously you two, you're starting to give me the creeps," Finn said when Elliot pulled Olivia into his lap. They had found the others reactions too good to pass up, and this way they were getting used to their relationship as a couple. Well Kate and Sean's relationship that is. Olivia had put any feelings that may have been developing over the last few days to the back of her mind, hiding it like a good detective knew how to hide things, and chastised herself for even letting it get this far. There was no way, never would be, after all these years together, anything more than friendship between them. And the thought made her heart sink a little bit more.

"Never in twelve years have you guys been like this, but then all of a sudden…"John was at a loss for words. He thought he knew them better than that. "Something's going on."

Elliot laughed. "Don't go looking too far then. You'll be disappointed."

The two of them took this with a questioning glance, but didn't ask. They didn't know if they wanted to know.

"I… I need to get home," Olivia made up an excuse and hoped off of Elliot's lap. "I'll… we'll see you in the morning."

With that, she left, seemingly in a hurry. This intrigued the men, even Elliot who had not seen that coming.

"What's up with your _fiancé_?" Finn asked, putting emphasis on the term fiancé while jabbing him playfully in the ribs with his elbow.

Elliot shook his head. "I… I don't know."

But Olivia did. She had needed to get out of there. The topic was too much. Sitting on Elliot's lap… was too much. And having to play his games, going along with every comment, every action, every wink, smirk and laugh… the weight of it all was beginning to be too much.

She took a breath as she reminded herself that this would be what it would be like for the next few weeks, if not months. She'd have to try to make it through it, without letting it show, without letting it go over the top. He was married. Married. _Married. _He should know better than to flirt with other women, even women he was engaged to as another person, or however you may explain that. He knew what to do to her to make her weak, to make her hard core melt away, tear at the edges, yet he seemed to take full advantage of that, playing with her feelings purposely.

Was he trying to piss her off?

Olivia wasn't quite sure, but she swore she would find out before he dug too deep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The missing blind in his window had never been fixed for one reason and one reason only: it had always been a great way to keep his eye on the things going on in his squad. He didn't feel like as much of an outsider, in his own little office all alone with that small window, his vision on his best detectives always there when he needed it. Although it hadn't always been easy to watch them and say nothing about the ways they handled things, he enjoyed keeping his eye on them altogether.

He walked back to his desk, needing to think about what he had gotten himself into. His best detectives would be out to Philadelphia the next morning and was he ever going to miss them. He had two detectives starting the next morning, but nothing compared to the team he would be losing.

Temporarily, he reminded himself. Or so he hoped.

One fear lingered in his mind however about this undercover op. Olivia and Elliot may have been strong on the outside, as hard as a stone wall to anyone trying to get in, but inside of them, deep inside of them was a weak point they shared. They shared a lot, and that was probably what made them such a great team.

Between their redemption for some kind of justice to their tactics and up and beyond their cunning and undermining ability to bypass all rules and regulations, they were more alike than any other pairing he had ever seen. But it wasn't just their similarities that had them working so well together.

Their differences were also a great part in the incredible partnership. Elliot's fierce ways in comparison with Olivia's delicate touch. Elliot's anger, Olivia's stubbornness. No, that was a bad example, Cragen realized. They were both as stubborn as could be.

But that didn't change the fact that they had a great deal of incredible positive aspects on their side. Their common ground in the more particular categories of emotional well being was the only worry Cragen had when it came to the Benson Stabler team. He knew that their emotions could get a little out of hand at times, but that they did a great job at hiding them on a day to day basis.

But Cragen knew them, could see through them. And as he thought earlier, their weak point, weakness involving an emotional side of things, gave him a little bit more to worry about, made him slightly doubt, very slightly doubt, their outcome in this case. He knew they'd be able to close the case, that wasn't the issue here. His worry was the destruction of New York's best cop team in the process.

Because Cragen knew, that that weak point the two of them shared, was the little weak spot they had for each other.

And that shared little weak spot could become the next biggest disaster.

**Okay, so this was just a little bit of an introduction. It gets much more interesting. I hope you all keep reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing at Olivia's desk?"

Ian Galloway looked up from 'his' temporary desk and into the eyes of a very confused, and almost angry looking man, whom he identified immediately as his new partner.

"I'm Detective Galloway," he said as she stood up. "And you must be Detective Finn Tutola. I'll be your new partner for the next little while."

Finn's expression went immediately to shock. "What the hell do you mean, new partner? Did John die or something?"

"I'm not that old," John said as he came in behind him, a cup of coffee at hand. "And it looks like you found your early morning present too. Got one just like him. Except mine is taller and has blonder hair."

That's when Finn noticed the young man in Elliot's seat, at Elliot's desk going through… wait, where was Elliot's stuff?

"What the hell is going on here? Where are Olivia and Elliot?"

John shrugged. "I wish I knew. You'd think someone would have told us they were being replaced. I mean, just yesterday they were working a case together and now… they're gone?"

Finn wasn't happy. And that's when he remembered their weird behavior for the past week. And the comments about Philadelphia, getting engaged, starting a new life. Was it all true?

_Nah,_ he thought. _Can't be._

But they were missing. Their stuff was missing.

And in their place were two guys who didn't look like they had a clue what was going on.

"Tutola, Munch," Cragen called from his office, snapping Finn out of his thoughts. He exchanged a look with his partner, his actual partner not this new crappy guy, and they both figured this would be where they got answers.

"Cap, what is going on?"

Cragen leaned back in his chair and rested his head on his hands. "You guys will have new temporary partners until they learn the ropes, get the idea of working in SVU. Once I have judged them capable of working on their own, you will be reinstated as each other's partners. Until then I hope you do a good job at giving them the full idea of how things work here."

They were both still as confused as could be.

"Who are they?" John asked, not too sure about this. Was this some kind of twisted joke?

"Ian Galloway and Charles Benet. Cops from Philadelphia. They'll be with us for the next little while. So be nice."

Finn shook his head. "I… I don't get it? Where are Olivia and Elliot?"

Cragen didn't get the chance to answer. A voice from behind them did instead.

"Right here silly."

Both Finn and John's attention was brought to the doorway, and relief washed through their bodies at the sight of their teammates.

"I knew this was all some twisted joke," Finn said with a half laugh. "Nice try Cragen."

Elliot shook his head and cracked a smile as he made his way into the already crowded office. "Oh, this is no joke. Olivia and I leave in an hour for Philadelphia. You guys are stuck with the newbies. We wish you the best of luck. I know what it's like to have a new partner who has no idea what they're doing."

Olivia let out a laugh. "I hope that wasn't intended for me, because I would be quite insulted."

Elliot smirked in Olivia's direction before turning back to the perplexed faces of Finn and John.

"Okay, I don't get it," John said as he raised his hands in the air, defeated by the utter confusion the situation brought. He didn't know what the hell was going on anymore and he was getting to a point where he didn't think he really cared.

That's when Finn noticed something no one else had caught onto yet.

"Holy crap!" he exclaimed as he pointed to Olivia's left hand. He looked both Olivia and Elliot in the eye. "You guys weren't joking…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Elliot and Olivia had both gotten the call early in the evening the night before. Huang had given the PPD the thumbs up as to Olivia and Elliot's capabilities of getting into character. He had assured Captain Whelan that they were ready to face anything that would be thrown in their way from now on in this game. Whelan had immediately contacted his two newest undercover detectives and demanded they be in Philadelphia the next day, that there would be a small aircraft picking them up at 9o'clock sharp. After both had gotten the phone call, they had contacted each other and had headed back into Cop Central to get their stuff packed up and to inform Cragen of their departure, whom, they later found out, knew before them._

_Cragen hadn't had as much to worry about as he had thought. The PPD had been grateful enough to send him two of theirs in exchange for his willingness as to giving up his two best detectives temporarily. He seemed quite content with the two that he had been given. Smart, young, ambitious… they we're going to do well in their field. But nothing would ever replace the team he would be losing for the unknown amount of time he wished he could countdown. _

_Once Olivia and Elliot had all their stuff gathered, they paid one last visit to the psychologist to get the last few details pinned out. It hadn't been much. A few last minute runs over their new persona. A last look at the case before having it laid out before them once they arrived in Philadelphia. A temporary goodbye to the man they had come quite close too over the past few years, but also in the past week. _

_It was the last minute accessory they hadn't been prepared for._

"_Olivia," he said as he grabbed the small box from his desk drawer. When she saw the box, she thought she was going to faint. She was probably as beat red as a cherry tomato. And when he opened the box and took out the beautiful ring, both men laughed._

"_I suggest you get used to wearing it," George said as he put it in her hand. "It'll be the key accessory to your daily attire. It cannot be forgotten at anytime. It is very important you wear it whenever you leave your house. It's what makes this operation complete."_

_Olivia nodded quickly as she slipped the ring onto her finger herself. It shouldn't be there, she thought. It felt too real. As if she was actually engaged. But to be engaged you had to be in an actual relationship. That she was most definitely not. _

_She had taken it off as soon as she had gotten home. Put it on her bedside table at first, then tried to sleep. But she could feel it there, as if it had eyes and it was staring at her, mocking her. She ended up getting so frustrated she shoved it to the back of one of the drawers on the table until she could no longer hear its snickers. As if it could talk, she thought with a sigh._

_She couldn't imagine what the next little while was going to be like. They figured it would take several weeks to crack this case and even though she was pretty sure after a few days she wouldn't be able to handle it anymore, she almost hoped it lasted those full few weeks. She would be able to ignore her fluttering heart, her sweaty palms, control her roaming eyes. She wanted this job to strengthen hers and Elliot's friendship. She figured there was no way it wouldn't be modified with all the time they would be spending together. She just hoped it wouldn't get worse._

_When she awoke that morning, the first thing she thought about was the stupid ring and how she couldn't forget it. She needed it. She couldn't leave it behind. So she reached into the drawer and pulled it out. She stared at it for a few minutes before finally slipping it onto her finger, the one that had been naked all these years. _

_She decided she better pack a few extra clothes, figuring it could be a long day and that she'd probably just crash in Philadelphia. She didn't know what it would be like there, she almost feared finding out. And she also figured she'd have the apartment to herself the nights she decided to stay. Elliot would want to get home to his family. His kids. His wife… Yeah, they would probably want him back at night so she wouldn't be surprised if he never stayed in Philadelphia._

_He picked her up at quarter to eight. They wanted to go to the precinct before leaving, figuring they owed Finn and John an explanation as to why they were leaving them for the next little while. The fun and games of playing with their minds was over, and although it had been good while it lasted, it was time for it to be put to rest. Olivia could only imagine their expressions when they found out._

"_You ready for this?" Elliot asked as Olivia slipped into her seat. She nodded and smiled, finally realizing herself that she could do this, she was ready for this._

"_You can toss your bag in the back if you'd like," he said as he motioned to the backseat. She did as she was told and turned to put her bag in the back. She was surprised to note however that there was already another duffel bag there, and she saw the shaving kit and the toothbrush poking out of the opened pocket. She couldn't help but notice the shiver that coursed through her veins and feel the small smile appear at her lips. "Never thought we'd end up roommates, huh?"_

_This had finally gotten Olivia to talk out loud, and Elliot was glad. He wasn't too sure what was going on in her mind, but he found her much too quiet. "Ha," she laughed. "We work together all day. The least we need is to have to live with each other if we're not obliged to. We'd end up killing each other."_

_Elliot laughed. "Are you saying I'm too much to handle?"_

_Olivia shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe."_

"_Looks like we're about to find out," Elliot answered with a friendly wink._

_And Olivia could feel that the adventure was just beginning._

"You didn't believe us?" Elliot asked as John too noticed the rock on Olivia's finger. A deep blush built on Olivia's cheeks.

"You're married Elliot! How the hell do you get engaged when you're married to someone else?"

Elliot laughed. "I may be married, but Sean isn't."

Finn and John exchanged a look before asking the obvious question. "Who the hell is Sean?"

Olivia needed to be distracted. She took the opportunity to answer. "Elliot's alias. We're going undercover."

Lights flickered on in both of the detectives minds. "That explains so much," Finn said with a laugh.

Elliot shook his head. "A full week. You had a full week to figure it out. And you guys have the audacity to call yourselves detectives."

Olivia, Elliot and Cragen let out a laugh at the baffled look on the other detectives faces.

"Sean Livingston and Kate Bradley," Cragen introduced them fully. "You guys better get a move on. You don't want to be late on your first day."

They both nodded and said their goodbyes before heading for the door.

"Behave yourselves!"Finn called out behind them with a laugh.

"Okay sure," Elliot answered.

And before they knew it, they were pulling into the parking lot at the small airport, getting ready to live the adventure of a lifetime.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Are you alright Liv?" Elliot asked as he took a seat beside his partner. She hadn't said anything since they had boarded the plane. They had just taken off and she seemed to be lost in her own little world.

"Huh?" she said as she turned around. She looked into Elliot's worried eyes and realized that it had been the first time she had truly looked into his eyes since the beginning of this whole ordeal. She could do that, she realized, without freaking out. "Yeah, I'm… I'm fine. Just… I don't know…"

"Nervous?" Elliot said with a smirk. "I'm hoping that's normal. I'm slightly nervous about this too."

She nodded slowly as she looked back out the window. "I wonder how the PPD can afford this."

Elliot was confused. "What? Hiring us temporarily? I'm sure they have the money…"

Olivia shook her head and laughed. "No, flying us back and forth at our will. The flight is only 13 frigging minutes long. We could have driven there in less than two hours."

Elliot laughed too. "Maybe we'll have to test that theory out someday."

Olivia looked at him. "Do you seriously think we could survive two hours cooped up in a car together?"

Elliot shrugged. "I don't know, but we're going to have to start getting used to each other. We won't have much distance from each other for the next little while. Just the two of us Liv."

She nodded and looked away once again. "Yeah, just us."

Elliot figured he had finally caught it. "That's what is making you nervous right? Having to spend all your time with your amazing partner? I'm flattered."

Olivia let out a sarcastic laugh. "Don't flatter yourself too much M. Hotshot. It's not spending all my time with you that makes me nervous. It's the thought that all this time together could put a permanent hole in our friendship."

Elliot smiled a reassuring smile. "I have a feeling that, if anything, having to put up with each other for all this time will strengthen our friendship more than bring it crashing down. And we've managed to stay friends for twelve years now Liv. What could a few more weeks be?"

Olivia shrugged. She was afraid to find out.

"Don't worry," he said as they felt the plane start its small descent. "We'll make sure that this experience brings us back stronger than ever."

Olivia smirked. "Okay."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Detectives Stabler and Benson I presume?"

Elliot and Olivia were greeted at the foot of the plane by a young man, probably in his late twenties, early thirties, and as gleeful as could be for a cop. He was a cop, they had established that by taking one look at his attire. But he had a smile on his face and a look in his eye that made it seem as if he had not a care in the world.

Elliot smiled as he nodded. "That would be us."

The young man smiled ever brighter as he offered his hand to both detectives. "Officer Brunet. Laurence Brunet. I'll be your escort throughout the duration of the investigation. Follow me and we'll get the two of you started."

Olivia and Elliot exchanged a look and followed him to the car parked just a few hundred meters away.

"I'm a big fan of your work detectives," he said as they seated themselves in the car. Both Elliot and Olivia opted for the backseat, sticking together like usual.

"Thank… thank you," Olivia replied, not having expected the conversation to shift so much on them. She was thinking they would talk about the investigation at hand, not their lives.

"I've been following your investigations for over four years now, and I must say I've never been as caught up in any stories, real or fake, as I am with the way the two of you do all the things you do. It would make a great TV show. I… You guys are amazing."

Elliot laughed. "We try."

"How… how do you guys do it? I mean, how can two normal detectives just be so good?"

Elliot and Olivia exchanged a glance. Olivia had never really thought about it, because she had never considered herself better than any other detective. Elliot on the other hand knew the answer, but figured he'd see what Olivia had to say first.

"I don't know," she answered. "I guess it's because we've got determination and we want what's best for the victims. We don't give up until they get their justice."

Elliot smiled. "It's the partnership," he answered. He glanced over towards Olivia before continuing. "You can have two ordinary detectives be good detectives alone, but when they find their perfect match, it makes them incredible detectives. Very few detectives find it. We're just lucky we did."

Laurence nodded. "So you guys are like a work couple? Married inside the walls of your precinct."

Elliot laughed and Olivia just went a shade brighter than the shade of red she would have permanently for the duration of the investigation.

"I had never thought of it like that before, but I guess you could say so."

Olivia was bewildered. Had he seriously just said that?

Laurence nodded. "That's… I wish I'll find a partnership like the two of you in my future."

Elliot leaned forward. "You wanting to become a detective, officer?"

Laurence nodded. "It's been my dream."

Elliot smiled. "Hold on to that and don't let go. Even when it becomes tough, you make some incredible discoveries as a detective. Learn things you never knew before. Live experiences you never dreamed of living. Find things you never thought you'd ever find."

Laurence smiled and nodded quickly. "I'll keep that in mind."

They pulled into the parking lot of the PPD and Officer Brunet led them directly to his captain's office.

"I'll be out here when you're done," he said as he headed towards a desk in the corner of the large room outside the office.

Elliot and Olivia looked at each other before knocking at the door.

"Come in," a voice invited them.

When Captain Craig Whelan noticed who his visitors were, he immediately got up from his seat behind his desk to greet them. "Detectives, it's my pleasure to have you here. I hope you're flight was comfortable."

"I didn't get the chance to really think about it," Elliot said with a laugh.

"It may be a short flight, but it beats having to drive the 2 and a half hours," Whelan answered. Olivia and Elliot exchanged a quick look before seating themselves in the chairs Whelan pointed out to them.

"I've been anxious to have the two of you here since I spoke with Don and he told me the two of you were in. There is no way to express how grateful I am to have you here."

Elliot smiled. "We really are looking forward to working with you on this case too."

"Dr Huang assures me you guys are familiar with the case. I feel no need to go over it in detail once again, but I will add a few details. There has been another complaint this week that a man's fiancée has come home slightly delusional and banged up. The man is not happy and was in our office early this morning wanting to know if we were getting anywhere with this. I assured him that the two of you were on your way."

Elliot nodded.

"Has anything been released to the media yet about the investigation," Olivia asked, wondering if these men were seeing it on the news, then claiming that their loved ones were one of the victims.

"Of course not," Whelan answered. "That would jeopardize the entire case. It is under strict order that no word leaves my precinct and yours back home. Other than a few detectives here and the two that were sent to your squad, no one knows about the investigation."

"Besides Officer Brunet," Elliot corrected.

Whelan nodded. "Yes, of course, besides Officer Brunet. He's quite capable of handling more than people give him credit for. He's going to make a great detective someday. One of mine, of course."

Both Elliot and Olivia nodded.

"Now, let's see what we've got with the two of you so far."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

They spent most of the day being evaluated by different psychiatrist's as Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler, along with the evaluations of Kate Bradley and Sean Livingston. All were very impressed with results, and Whelan couldn't wipe away the smirk on his face to have the east coast's two best detectives under his command. It would be quite the experience, he was sure of it.

"When Don told me the two of you would be incredible, I didn't realize just how true his words could be. But I've seen it with my own eyes now. I can't wait to see the two of you in action."

Olivia let the red flutter on her cheeks as Elliot smiled and thanked him for the compliment.

"Now, your real job will start in the morning. Your first class with Carlos will be tomorrow morning at 10:30. You have already been signed up and will have no issue getting in. You will have your own vehicle for your traveling for the investigation, and it will be yours to use on your free time. After every meeting with Carlos, you are to report back here immediately unless notified otherwise. We have two detectives, Detectives Kyle Francis and Dylan Powell who will take any information you can get and they will do any of the work that needs to be done outside of these walls. And that's a key point to remember; after going through those doors," he said, designating the doors that led outside of his squad room, "the two of you no longer live the lives of detectives. You cannot compromise this investigation by going off and being the detectives you were trained to be. Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler only exist in this room, or across the state line. When you're in my district, you play by my rules. Got it?" he finished with a quick smile.

Both nodded. They understood.

"Good. Laurence!" he called the officer.

"Yes sir?" he answered as he looked up from his desk.

"Show these two lovely people to their apartment. The keys to their car are in the vehicle. You know the combination. And I'll have another officer pick you up there."

Laurence got up from his desk and came to stand beside the others. "Yes sir."

"And stop calling me sir Laurence."

"Um of course… cap," he said instead, with a laugh.

Olivia and Elliot stayed quiet as they headed towards the parking garage.

"He's my uncle," Laurence said as they walked through the dark shadows of the garage. "My mom's brother. It just happened coincidentally that I was placed in his squad. It's not special treatment, but I'm his only nephew, so he doesn't like the fact that he has to be my boss. I think it's great and I have a great time reminding him."

Elliot and Olivia nodded and laughed.

The short drive to the apartment was a lot quieter than their drive that morning had been. Olivia took advantage of the quiet to just stare out the window and into the lights of the city. It was nothing like New York, of course, but it had its own kind of charm.

"We're here," Laurence announced as he pulled into another parking garage. He tossed Elliot the car keys, and led them towards the main office of the building.

"Hi I'm Bryan Crow," he introduced himself to the person working behind the desk. "We spoke earlier this week about renting an apartment."

"Of course," the lady answered. "These must be your clients, umm… " she searched her papers. "Here it is. Bryan Crow. And you must be Sean Livingston and Kate Bradley."

The two of them nodded.

"Well I'm just going to have to ask you to show ID and make a few signatures, then we'll be able to get you guys all set up."

"Great," Elliot said with a smile. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the license and Visa the PPD had put in his name. Olivia did the same.

"Everything seems to be in place," she said as she scanned the cards. "If you could just sign here, here and… here," she said, marking spots for him to sign, "and we'll be all set."

Elliot and Olivia did as they were told and were glad when she passed them the keys and a room number. She also gave them an information sheet giving them their parking pass and a personal phone number.

They made their way to the fifth floor, room 514. Laurence had left them at the bottom of the elevator, having gotten the page that his ride was there. He wished them the best of luck on their first appointment as he said his goodbyes.

And now Olivia and Elliot were alone for the first time since their flight that morning.

Alone in their very own, all technicalities aside, shared apartment, about to spend their first night together as an engaged couple.

How crazier could things get?


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks everyone for reading ! Look forward to hearing what you guys think (:**

"So this is what a couples therapy class looks like," Elliot said as they walked into the spacious room they were led to. The secretary got all of their information before leading them down the hall to their destination. The room was filled with tables, all directed towards the front of what seemed like a classroom. There, a man they had guessed was Carlos, stood, chatting with one of his clients. A female, of course.

"I don't think I would classify this as a couple's therapy class," Olivia answered as they took a seat in the far left corner. There was no one around them, and no one within earshot. They could be themselves for another little while.

Elliot laughed. "Kathy tried getting me to go to couples therapy classes once. I refused, then she forced me into it. Luckily, I got stuck with a case on the first night and she gave up right away."

Olivia rolled her eyes but let out a laugh too. "You were stuck with me instead."

Elliot smiled as he rested his hand on top of hers, noticing Carlos looking their way. "Yeah, and now my first couple's therapy class is with you."

Olivia sighed. "One more reason for Kathy to hate me."

Elliot shook his head. "Kathy doesn't hate you."

Olivia looked at him with incredulous eyes. "Um, I think you are slightly delusional. She hates me Elliot and there's nothing you can say that will prove otherwise."

Elliot rolled his eyes as he leaned over and dropped a quick kiss on the top of her head. They had gone through this, adopted casual displays of affection any normal couple would have. It still made Olivia uneasy. "You saved her life Liv. She's not allowed to hate you."

It was Olivia's turn to roll her eyes.

"I would like to welcome you all and thank you for joining us," Carols called out from the front of the room. Olivia and Elliot let their attention shift back to the front of the room and were met with Carlos's sweet smile. "I believe we have a few new people among us this morning. I'd like to welcome William and Hayley, and also Sean and Kate."

Olivia and Elliot both plastered smiles on their faces as Elliot wrapped his arm around Olivia's shoulders. This was probably the hardest part of the investigation. Having to deal with the little things Elliot did to her heart.

"As we discussed last week, we are going to start today with reflecting on the problems in our relationship. If we go into a relationship hiding issues, they will just worsen and they will never be fixed. You need to start by making your partner aware of the issues you have relating to you relationship. Now, face your partner and tell them what you are truly reflecting about when I say issues."

Elliot chuckled as he spun Olivia's chair towards him and positioned himself so that they were facing each other. "I'll start. First of all, you snore."

Olivia gave him a good whack on the leg. "No I don't."

Elliot laughed. "Yes you do. Trust me."

"How the hell would you know that?"

Elliot rolled his eyes. "Really Kate? We share an apartment." He noticed Carlos approach so he made sure not to slip up.

"Well Sean, you have terrible anger issues. You really need to deal with those." She could feel Carlos behind her without even looking back. She knew it was time to see what they could really do.

"Maybe you're the cause of my anger issues. Ever thought of that? And you're always distracted when we talk on the phone. As if you didn't really want to be there."

Olivia scoffed. "Oh, don't even get me started about not being there. You're the one who's always on the other side of the country."

Elliot let out a chuckle as he pulled her chair closer. "I'm sorry to disappoint you hunny, but Vermont isn't on the other side of the country, it's actually not very far." Olivia rolled her eyes, not letting it show that this was actually great fun. "Oh and speaking of disappointments, we have to discuss your issue… in bed."

Olivia could see the evil gleam in Elliot's eye. If they were Elliot and Olivia at that very moment, she thought she would probably strangle him. And she would as soon as they were alone. But Elliot just stood there staring at her, waiting for a response. A comeback. About their non-existing sex life.

"My issue? My only issue is having to deal with the lack of gentleman in the man I decided to marry. You're… such a caveman."

Elliot was ready for a comeback, but he was interrupted by Carlos who had been watching them since nearly the beginning of the exercise. "Now this is what I was talking about. Couples need to be more open about what they are truly feeling. The two of you portray that perfectly. I hope it doesn't break you up though."

Olivia smiled. "There's nothing that Sean can do that will make me love him less, as tough as it may be at times."

"We've realized we can't live without each other," Elliot said as he took both of Olivia's hands in his. "We're not letting a few minor issues get in the way this time."

Carlos looked at them curiously. "This time?"

Olivia nodded. "We broke up when we realized a long distance relationship was harder than it seemed."

"We were miserable," Elliot continued the practiced story. They had been through this before.

"Not being together made us worse than not being together together, if you get what I'm saying?"

Carlos nodded. "I believe I do."

Elliot tightened his grip around Olivia's hands. "That's when I made my company workable from a home office. I could be in Philadelphia and in Vermont at the same time, technically speaking."

"And that's what made this relationship possible."

Carlos nodded and smiled. "I see many who have failed to keep a long distance relationship strong. It's so good to see that people do still make it through."

And with that, he moved on to another group across the room.

"You think he's taken the bait?" Olivia whispered.

Elliot nodded. "Let the fun begin."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Nothing suspicious?" Whelan asked as he sat with Olivia, Elliot, Kyle and Dylan and went over the details of Olivia and Elliot's first encounter with Carlos. It had only come to an end around three, the Saturday classes being the longest ones. They also had a class on Tuesday nights and a third on Thursdays. They'd be seeing plenty of this guy for the next little while.

"Not that I could tell," Olivia said as she shook her head. "How 'bout you El?"

Elliot shook his head. "Doesn't remind me of the suspects we're used to dealing with. He's young, ambitious. He's got a great career and his wife actually made an appearance with their son during lunch just to say hello. They seemed very happy, the perfect little family if you'd ask me. No obvious motive behind what he is being accused of."

Whelan didn't get it. How could it not fit?

"It's only been one day cap," Kyle reminded him. "Let's give it a few more classes before we puzzle ourselves. And we hope he picks Olivia for his private little get together."

Elliot nodded like the others, however he didn't know if he really wanted that. The cop in him reminded him it was what they needed to get any further in the case. But the best friend Elliot was worried something would happen if they weren't able to stop him.

"You guys are off duty until Tuesday night. You are free to do whatever you please as long as you are here Tuesday afternoon before going to your next class. Spend your weekend as you wish."

They both nodded, realizing they had a full two and a half days to themselves.

"What do you feel like doing?" Elliot asked as they got into their car.

"I want to get back to the apartment, get cleaned up and maybe grab a bite to eat."

Elliot smiled. "Sounds like a plan. How about that drive to New York?"

Olivia looked at him, a smirk on her lips. "Really?"

Elliot shrugged. "Why not? Nothing guarantees we'll have another opportunity to do the trip."

Olivia nodded as they continued their drive to the apartment, the sun still bright, but not for long.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

As soon as they had gotten back to their apartment, they both headed for their showers. They really enjoyed the fact that they each had their own bathroom. It came in handy, especially on nights where they didn't feel like wasting time.

Olivia, towel wrapped around her hair, comfortably dressed in gym pants and a comfortable shirt, walked out of her room only to find Elliot already out, partially dressed in only gym pants, and pacing the floor, phone in hand. When he noticed her, he excused himself and headed back towards his room.

It wasn't the Elliot shirtless, or the Elliot hiding something from her. She had seen him shirtless before and she really didn't care who was on the phone. Probably Kathy.

No, it was the small tattoo she had never noticed before that had caught her attention.

She could only see the top of it as he walked, his back to her, on his way back to his room. It was on his right hip, on the waistline, partially covered up by his sweats. It looked like Japanese signs, writing. She couldn't believe that in the many times she had seen him shirtless she had never noticed it before.

And she couldn't figure out why she cared so much.

"Sorry about that," Elliot said as he came back out, this time pulling on a shirt over his head.

"Anything to worry about?"

Elliot shook his head. "No, it was just Lizzie, curious as to how things were going here."

Olivia smiled. She liked the Stabler kids. They were great kids, growing up a little too fast though. She hadn't gotten the chance to see them as much as she had when they were younger, not since Kathy had started to hate her, or not hate her as Elliot tried to convince her. But Olivia had always felt like the job was taking their father away a lot, and she was a part of that job. So she had always figured that Kathy and the kids had always resented her, but just that it got worse with the passing years.

"How are your bunch of kids?" she asked as she sat down on the couch.

Elliot pulled out a smile as he sat down beside her, but Olivia noticed it wasn't right, that it was almost forced and that there was a pain in it.

"They're good. All of them are good."

Olivia nodded, knowing that if Elliot wanted to talk about it, he would. She wouldn't push him.

"You still hungry?" he asked, looking back up at her. "If we want to make the trip tonight, we should probably get going."

Olivia nodded as she got up and pulled the towel from her hair. She put it up in a messy ponytail and tossed the towel over the back of a chair. "I say we go somewhere with a drive through. We both look like bums."

Elliot laughed. "Yeah we sort of do." He reached out for her hand. "You coming?"

Olivia looked at it curiously. "El, we're alone in the middle of our apartment. You can drop the act."

He grabbed her hand anyway with a smile and let out a chuckle. "Maybe I want to hold your hand."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "And maybe you're crazy." But she didn't fight it. It felt good to have her hand wrapped in his.

"See, not so bad huh? We're getting real good at this whole relationship thing."

Olivia chuckled. "We are, aren't we? Who would have thought?"

Elliot and Olivia made their way to the door, grabbed their stuff and were gone.

They were still hand in hand until they were in the parking garage approaching their car. They both slipped in quietly and Olivia laughed when Elliot hit his head on the edge of the car.

"Hey, you're not very nice. You should be feeling pity, not laughing."

Olivia nodded. "Okay, sure. You alright?"

Elliot smirked her way. "Yeah, my heads fine. My pride feels kind of bruised."

Olivia let out another giggle as he put the keys in the ignition and pulled out. Before they knew it, they were in a Wendy's drive through and then on the highway to New York.

"Do you have any idea where we're going?" Olivia asked as she picked at her salad.

Elliot nodded. "I made this trip with some friends once."

Olivia looked at him questioningly. "How long ago?"

Elliot shrugged. "I don't know. Ten, twelve years ago."

Olivia shook her head. "We are totally going to get lost."

"We are not! First you laugh when I get hurt, then you don't believe in me. I'm sorry to say, but this relationship is over."

Olivia laughed. "It'll never be over. We're to perfect for each other for it to be over."

Elliot nodded quietly and an uneasy silence settled.

Olivia felt like hitting herself. What was that? What the hell had that been? That was not what was supposed to come out of her mouth. Had she really just said that?

Elliot decided the car was too quiet. He turned on the radio and smiled at the song.

"_Say, Candy and Ronnie, have you seen them yet_

_But they're so spaced out, B-B-B-Bennie and the Jet"_ Elliot sang along. He let out a laugh at the expression on Olivia's face. "Didn't know I could sing huh?"

Olivia shook her head and smirked. "I wouldn't call that singing."

Elliot shrugged. "My pride has already been damaged. How worse can it get?"

Olivia laughed as he continued to sing.

"_Oh Bennie she's really keen_

_She's got electric boots a mohair suit"_

"Come on Liv! You know you want to sing!"

Olivia rolled her eyes but couldn't help bursting out laughing. And of course joining him.

"_B-B-B-Bennie and the Jets"_

Most of the car ride continued like that. Laughing and singing and just having fun. They had been having so much fun, they lost all track of time.

"Holy crap!" Olivia exclaimed as she took a look at the clock. "It's ten o'clock."

Elliot didn't get it. "So? Past your bedtime?"

Olivia didn't react. "We left at six. We should be there by now."

Elliot didn't say anything. They both stayed quiet until Elliot couldn't help but laugh.

"I guess maybe I didn't know where I was going. Oups."

Olivia looked at him incredulously, but her angry stare turned into a full blown laugh and before they knew it they were both laughing until tears came to their eyes.

Elliot pulled over into the next gas station so they could calm themselves and hopefully get directions.

"I don't think we've ever laughed this much together before," Elliot commented as he started to calm down.

Olivia shook her head. "I don't think I've ever laughed that much ever."

"We've been working together for twelve years and in those twelve years I don't think we've had this much fun."

"I don't think we have," Olivia agreed. She looked over to Elliot who was looking at her with a smile.

"We really missed out all these years," Elliot said as he rested his hand on top of hers.

Olivia felt the electric shock run through her. "Yeah, we did."

Elliot gave her one last smile before opening the door and getting out. "I'm going to go see if I can find a map or someone who knows where the hell we are and how we get to New York."

Olivia nodded and laughed. "Okay. I'll be right here."

"You want anything?" he then asked.

"No, that's alright."

As soon as Elliot was out of sight, Olivia fell back in her chair. What was going on? How had they gone from… she didn't even know how to describe how their relationship had changed over the past few days. She didn't understand why either, why had it gotten so comfortable all of a sudden? It was almost as if they were Kate and Sean all the time now.

Oh, Kathy would not like her after this one.

And what was up with all the little things? The holding hands, the need for him to touch her… She knew she felt it, but she kept that hidden, not wanting to make things awkward between them. But Elliot? He didn't seem to care that this was making things personal. He seemed to find it all but awkward. And he was the one who was married!

Olivia didn't know what to do. She couldn't ignore it. And she had to admit, she liked it. But what happened when Elliot realized that it was all a mistake and it made her heart break again, into tiny little pieces? She had built a wall around her for a reason, and she was letting Elliot in. But was that a mistake in itself?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The rest of the ride had been fairly quiet, other than the radio playing softly now in the background. They would chat for a few minutes, then just sit silently for another few, until the chatting minutes became shorter and the silent ones longer.

They weren't saying much at all by the time they reached New York. It was close to midnight when they passed in front of the precinct and both Olivia and Elliot noticed that the lights were on in their squad room's window.

"Want to go see what's going on?" Elliot asked.

Olivia nodded. "Sure. It's not like I have anything else to do for the weekend."

He pulled into a vacant spot and both headed into the precinct. When they reached their floor, they were almost glad to note that it was Finn and John, along with the two new guys, that were there. This would give them some people to chat with.

"Olivia, Elliot!" Finn exclaimed when he noticed them come through the doorway. "What are the two of you doing here, this time of night?"

Elliot smiled. "We got the weekend off. There's not much to do until we find some dirt on our investigation, and we can't work on anything else or it'll blow our cover. So we decided we'd take a drive and see what was going on down here."

"You guys drove here?" John asked, a little surprised.

Olivia laughed. "Yeah, and we would have been her much earlier if it hadn't of been for the fact that I believed in Elliot's navigational skills and let him convince me he knew where he was going."

Elliot rolled his eyes. "We got here, didn't we?" He smiled to Olivia, who smiled back.

"Yeah, I guess we did."

The others just looked at them, a little suspicious about the way they seemed so much closer…

"Are you guys Olivia and Elliot right now, or Kate and Sean, because if I were to guess, I'd say Olivia and Elliot were long gone," Finn said and John nodded in agreement.

"What do you mean by that?" Olivia asked, a little confused.

"Well… it's just… the two of you seem closer, closer than usual and it just isn't what we're used to seeing with you two."

Olivia laughed as she took a seat beside Finn's desk. "Well when you spend nearly six hours with someone in a car, you come to get to know each other better and you become closer."

The others nodded, not completely convinced. Just then, Cragen came out of his office.

"Elliot, Olivia! Surprise seeing the two of you here."

They both smiled. "We figured we might as well drop by while we were here for the weekend. Anything we can help with?"

Cragen shrugged. "I don't think we'll be needing too much of your help. Ian and Charles have been doing great and besides, you guys aren't really in your district right now, technically speaking."

Olivia and Elliot rolled their eyes, but nodded.

"Elliot, could I speak to you?"

Elliot looked to Cragen, then to Olivia and back to Cragen. "Sure cap. About what?"

Cragen looked around and noticed everyone was looking at them, waiting for an answer. "Why don't we go into my office?"

Elliot gave him a curious stare, but followed him anyway.

"What's up?" he asked, not too sure about this.

"Um, Kathy was by earlier. She didn't know how to get in touch with you, so she must have figured you'd be by here sooner or later," Cragen started. He left out the fact that Kathy had figured he'd be by the precinct, but not at home. He hadn't asked any questions then, and he wouldn't now, because he knew it was none of his business. But he had a pretty good idea of what was going on. "She left this here for you. Told me to give it to you as soon as possible."

Cragen passed him the manila envelope. "She said something about you knowing what to do with it better than she did."

Elliot took the envelope into his hands and held it in his grip very tightly. He let out a breath and Cragen could tell this was something he was more content with than upset. Maybe he had jumped to conclusions…

"Thank you Cragen," Elliot said as he went to leave.

"Elliot?"

Elliot turned back to face his captain. "Yeah?"

"If… if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here."

Elliot nodded. "I know."

And with that he made his exit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Olivia looked up from the notes on the investigation Finn, John, Ian, and Charles were working on when she heard Cragen's office door opened. Cragen's expression was as steady as usual. Elliot's was unreadable. She was almost afraid of what had gone on in there.

"El, you ready to head?" she asked. That's when she noticed the envelope he was holding close to him.

"Yeah… I'm… we should get going."

Olivia nodded as she said her goodbyes and promised to drop by again before they went back to Philadelphia. Elliot stayed quiet, but waved slowly as they walked out.

When they reached the car, Olivia evaluated Elliot and his state then opted to take the keys from his hands. "I'm driving. You are in no shape to drive."

Elliot didn't argue. He went over to the passenger side as Olivia slipped into the driver's side.

"Where to?" Olivia asked once she had the car into drive. She figured he would say home, but she asked anyway.

Elliot didn't answer right away. He just looked up towards Olivia before finally answering. "I… I don't know."

Olivia didn't understand. "What's wrong El?"

Elliot shook himself out of his daze. "Kathy… Kathy and the kids, they're probably asleep and coming in this late will probably get Kathy mad and I can't handle a mad Kathy right now because she's going to ask about work and then I'll have to lie because if I tell the truth she'll be even more mad, but she'll know I'm lying so –"

"Breathe El," Olivia instructed as Elliot took a deep breath.

"I… Liv, I don't want to be a bother or anything… but do you think maybe… I could…"

"I've got a half decently comfortable pull out couch. It's yours."

Elliot nodded. "Thanks. You're a great friend you know."

Olivia nodded too. "I know."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Elliot watched Olivia as she pulled out the bed and started spreading the clean sheets across it. It was nearing one in the morning, and Elliot realized he hadn't been this tired in a long time. He felt drained. But that didn't stop him from feeling the need to help Olivia out.

"Here, let me help," he said as he grabbed the other side of the sheet.

"You don't need to –"

"Olivia," he used her full name, "you've done enough for me. Let me help you."

Olivia smiled a sad smile at her best friend. "Okay then."

They made the bed in silence, not knowing what to say to the other. Olivia thought about how much of a contrast it was from just a few hours before in the car. Things had been great and now… But Olivia could see that Elliot was hurting. So she didn't say anything.

"Goodnight El," she said, when they had finished up making the bed. She was about to turn away when Elliot caught her hand.

"Liv," he said as he spun her around. He pulled her into his arms and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I… there's no way to thank you. You… you're the best friend… no you're more than a best friend. You're amazing Liv."

Olivia had trouble finding words. She was torn between fighting it and letting it be. And although she figured Elliot needed her to let it be, she needed to be the sensible one and fight it. So she pulled away.

"Elliot, you're married… and Kathy's going to hate me even more because you're staying here. Don't make it worse than it has to be."

Elliot shook his head. "It… it doesn't matter what Kathy thinks anymore Liv…" he took her hands in his and motioned towards the envelop he had left with his jacket. "They're… they're divorce papers. Signed. They just need to be brought to a judge, and have our lawyers fight over them… then it's just me. No more Kathy."

Olivia looked into Elliot's eyes. "I'm so sorry El… I didn't know things were…"

Elliot shook his head. "I… I didn't know either. But things can change. But I'm going to be okay."

Olivia nodded slowly. "You sure El?"

Elliot nodded. "I… it'll be okay. If I had of thought it would have been better staying around, I wouldn't have filed for divorce."

This caught Olivia of guard. She had thought it had been Kathy, not Elliot, who would file for divorce. For Elliot to file for divorce, something must have happened. Something big. What… what had happened?

**So, Elliot is divorced and hugging Olivia and wanting to touch her... Good sign, right? (; **

** .Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia groaned as she took a look at the clock beside her bed. It was only seven thirty, she wasn't working and she was exhausted. Why the hell had her body forced her to wake up so frigging early?

She took a deep breath, and that's when she realized why. Bacon. She could smell it. And that wasn't something she was used to.

People always said waking up to the smell of bacon was one of the best things to love. Olivia had never had the chance to experience that since she had lived alone most of her life. The last time she lived with someone was when she was still a teen living under her mother's roof. And she definitely didn't make bacon for breakfast.

But Olivia knew, undeniably that that was the smell of bacon, and her stomach told her quite the same.

It was then that she realized who was making it, who had stayed the night.

And that that person really needed a friend right now.

She got up quickly and pulled on a shirt over her tank top before heading out of her room.

"Good morning," he called out without even having lifted his gaze. "How was your night?"

Olivia made her way towards the kitchen, hands in her back pockets. "It was good. How… how about yours?"

Elliot shrugged. "It… I didn't sleep much," he admitted.

Olivia rested a reassuring hand on his bare shoulder. "Do… do you want to talk?"

Elliot thought about it. He did. Just… he didn't want to drag Olivia into his problems. As much as he wished he could tell her everything, he didn't want her to be burdened with his issues. "Not… not yet," he lied.

She nodded. "I'm here El, if you need to get it off your chest."

Elliot nodded and let a small smile slip. "I know, and I'm thankful to you for that. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Olivia smiled as she gave him a pat on the shoulder and went around to take a seat across from where was cooking, elbows propped up on the island. "That smells really good."

Elliot laughed. "Of course it does. I'm a terrific chef. It's my hidden talent."

"I'll be the judge of that," she said with a laugh as he passed her a plate of bacon and eggs.

"You'll have plenty of time to judge," he said with a smile as he took a seat beside her with his own plate. "We won't be as busy with work in the next little while. I'll be able to show you just how good it gets."

Olivia smiled as she took a bite. "Mmm... so far you're doing a good job."

Elliot let out a laugh as he too took a bite. Conversation was casual, and Olivia didn't find it the least bit awkward or odd to have him in her apartment cooking her breakfast. The friendship thing getting stronger definitely looked to be promising.

"I'm going to... umm... do a little bit of running around," he said as he got up and put his plate in the dishwasher. He then headed for the living room, where all of his stuff was and started picking things up and shoving them back into his bag. Olivia watched him hesitate before taking the envelope and placing it beside his bag. She felt her heart clench at the thought of the pain he was suffering.

And then she saw the tattoo again. She still couldn't figure out how she hadn't discovered it until just the day before. It looked to be slightly wearing, as if it had been there for at least a half a dozen to a dozen years. And its meaning also caught her curiosity. It was something personal, she figured. That's why it was put in a way no one would understand it at first sight. She'd figure it out, she told herself.

He headed into the bathroom with his bag and came out just moments later, fully dressed now so Olivia pushed the tattoo out of her mind. He went over grabbed his jacket then the envelope.

"El, you can leave your bag here. We're only heading back to Philadelphia tomorrow. The couch is still yours."

Elliot hesitated. "You... are you sure? I mean, I don't want to be intruding..."

Olivia laughed. "If we were in Philadelphia we'd be sharing an apartment anyway. Don't worry about it. Besides, I'm liking the whole having breakfast in the morning," she added with a smile.

Elliot let out a smile. "It's my way of repaying you."

"It's nice to have you around," she admitted as he pulled on his shoes.

"It's nice to be around you," he replied with an Elliot smirk. "Thank you Liv, for being you."

Olivia smiled. "I do my best."

Elliot laughed. "I'll be back around lunch. What do you say we eat here? I can pick up some stuff on my way back."

Olivia nodded. "Sounds good. And you can teach me how to cook."

Elliot smiled as he opened the door. "Sounds like a plan."

And with that, he was gone. But not without leaving her with a goodbye smile.

And Olivia knew he'd be back.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was a little after ten when there was a knock at the door. Olivia had been flipping through channels, not too sure what to do with herself. She wasn't used to having much time off. She didn't really have hobbies or anything, so TV seemed like her best option. But it wasn't as great as she had hoped it would be. A guest could be a distraction.

It was then that she realized she never got guests. Elliot had a key, so it wasn't him. It was Sunday, so it wouldn't be a delivery person or politicians or people trying to sell something. Maybe one of those church people who sometimes came around preaching.

But it wasn't one of those either. Her visitor gave her quite the shock.

"Maureen," she said as she opened the door. "I... come on in. I wasn't... wow. You've grown up."

Elliot's oldest daughter came in, not too sure what to do. She had wanted to see Olivia, wanted to talk to her, but she didn't want to go into her work, knowing her father would be around, curious as to why she would be looking for Olivia.

"Come, sit down," she led her to the living room. "Are you looking for your dad?"

Maureen gave her a questioning look. That's when she noticed the duffel bag beside the couch. "Oh... I didn't realize he was staying here. I-"

Olivia cut her off. "We got in late last night from Philadelphia. He didn't know where else to go, so I offered him my couch. That's all."

Maureen nodded. "Is... is he here right now?"

She sort of looked around, as if looking for him.

"No, he told me he had some running around to do and that he'd be back around lunch time. What's wrong Maureen?"

She looked back up at Olivia. "What? Oh... nothing really. It's just that I wanted to talk to you."

"Me?" Olivia seemed shocked. "Why –" she tried figuring out why Maureen would want to talk to her and not tell her father. Something came to mind. "Did someone hurt you Maureen?"

Maureen looked at her incredulously, then let out a laugh. "You're just like dad. Always a cop. No... no that's not it."

Olivia rested a reassuring hand on her lap as if telling her to go on.

"Dad... as you probably already know, him and mom... well things have been tough lately... tough is an understatement. It's been hell. He's gone through hell. And I know that the two of you are partners and all, but I really just wanted to tell you that as much as he may try to hide everything, he needs you right now. He needs you by his side. And I know he wants it to be you by his side. Be patient with him and don't give up on him right now. He needs you."

Olivia knew all of this already, but it really meant a lot to hear it come from Maureen. That meant something stronger than just knowing.

"Maureen, I assure you that your dad has plenty of people watching out for him. And I'll help him through this. But I'm sure he'd love to have you guys around him during these times. I mean, you're his children. He needs you guys."

Maureen nodded. "Trust us, we know how much he needs to have us around. It's... I've been staying at the house for a few weeks now and Lizzie and Dickie are starting to be miserable too. They need to get away from everything. Spend some time with dad."

Olivia nodded. "Why don't you get them to come here for lunch? And bring Eli along too. I'm sure Elliot wouldn't mind making lunch for a few extra mouths."

Maureen nodded slowly. "I... I think maybe Eli should stay with mom... but I'll definitely see if the twins want to come by. I... thank you for being there for him."

Olivia smiled. "It makes me more than happy to help him out."

Maureen's attention was suddenly caught by a very specific object. "Olivia! Is that an engagement ring? I didn't know! Umm... congrats!? I mean, who's the lucky guy?"

Olivia could feel herself going red once again. Maureen noticed this too.

"Can you keep a big secret? I mean, this is really important you keep this a secret."

Maureen smirked. "Of course I can. I'm the family secret keeper."

Olivia nodded. "In that case, the lucky guy doesn't really exist. But he is being portrayed by your dad."

Maureen was puzzled. "Wha... what?"

"The reason we're in Philadelphia is because we're undercover," she explained. They all knew Elliot was spending some time in Philadelphia for the next little while, but they didn't know why. "We're an engaged couple. That's all I can really tell you. The rest is strictly confidential."

Maureen nodded as she got up from her seat and headed for the door. "Oh okay then. Well, I'm going to head out before dad gets back. Let him know though that we'll be by for lunch."

Olivia nodded as Maureen slipped her shoes back on.

"Oh and Olivia?"

Olivia looked at her. "Yeah?"

"I've got to say I'm almost actually glad it's not a real engagement ring."

Olivia was caught by surprise. "What... why?"

She had the door opened and was just moments away from disappearing down the hall, but she answered anyway. "Because it means that there's still a chance."

Olivia didn't follow. "A chance? What kind of chance?"

Maureen laughed as she headed down the hall. But she turned around to call out an answer. "I think you'd make a pretty cool step mom."

With that she disappeared, leaving Olivia to her utter shock and surprise by the young girls final few words.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Olivia was still thinking about her little talk with Maureen, especially the end of it, when she heard the key turn in the door knob and Elliot came in... whistling? Nah...

But as Olivia got up to meet him, she realized he was in fact whistling.

Olivia giggled.

Elliot looked up at the sweet sound. He smirked. "What?"

Olivia smiled. "You're whistling."

Elliot looked at her curiously. "And is there a rule against whistling in your presence Detective?"

Olivia shook her head as she took two of the three grocery bags Elliot had brought in with him and brought them out to the kitchen. Elliot followed.

"No, no rule. It's just… you're whistling. Are you sure you're okay?"

Elliot let out a sigh. "I… I've dealt with the fact that Kathy and I are over. I've been out of the house for over a week. Yesterday, having those papers made it just come back in a rush of things. But now that the papers are no longer in my possession, I'm breathing again. Whistling, actually."

Olivia nodded slowly as she started taking the groceries out of the bag. "Looks like you got enough stuff to feed a few guests."

Elliot looked at her suspiciously. "Why say that?"

Olivia smiled. "Because we're going to have lunch guests."

"Oh really?" Elliot asked, a little confused as to who would be joining them for lunch.

Olivia nodded as she put the milk and the juice he had bought in the fridge so it wouldn't spoil.

"Are you going to tell me who?"

She made an expression as if she was thinking about it, than shook her head. "Nope."

Elliot let out a laugh as he shook his head. "Then I'm not cooking."

"Oh yes you are," Olivia said. "Our guests won't be too happy if they get here and there's nothing to eat."

Elliot glanced at her with an arched eyebrow. "_Our_ guests?"

Just then there was a knock at the door and Olivia smiled. "I'll get that. You, get lunch started."

"Yes sir!" Elliot called out with a laugh as Olivia stuck her tongue out.

She quickly answered the door and hadn't even had the chance to greet her visitors when she was attacked by the young, well not so young anymore, seventeen year old.

"Liv!" she exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Elliot's partner. "It's been way too long since we saw you."

Olivia laughed as she returned the hug. "I agree."

As soon as Elliot had heard the exclamation from the familiar voice, he rushed out to make sure his ears weren't playing tricks on him. That's when he found Olivia and Lizzie wrapped in each other's arms, Maureen chuckling at the sight, and Dickie smirking in the background.

"Dad," Dickie was the first to notice Elliot's appearance and immediately rushed to give him a man hug. He didn't care if it wasn't what a seventeen year old should do. He hadn't seen his father in nearly two weeks, and he missed him.

"Hey," Elliot said as the bright smile found his face when Dickie was in his arms. "What… what are you guys doing here?"

"Can't we come see our dad once in a while, especially considering he's in New York for the weekend during a time where he might not be in New York too often?" Maureen said as she went and gave her father a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Of… of course you can… I mean, it's… I love having you guys here… but… how did you find me?" Elliot didn't understand.

"Come on dad?" Lizzie said as she let go of Olivia to give her father a hug. "Seriously? Where else would you be other than with Livia?"

Elliot looked at his daughter in bewilderment as Olivia tried to hide the light blush that appeared on her cheeks. "I… I could have been anywhere! How did you guys even know we were in New York, and not in Philadelphia?"

Maureen laughed and decided she'd explain. "Relax dad. I was over here this morning, to talk to Liv. That's when we found out you were crashing here," she said as she motioned to the bag she knew was his.

Elliot still didn't understand. He understood how his kids knew where he was. What he didn't understand was why Maureen had visited Olivia that morning.

Olivia read his mind. "We had some girl talk El," she said, shrugging. "I figured you weren't seeing much of them lately, so I decided to invite them over for lunch."

Maureen nodded and smiled. "Kathleen wanted to come too, but she had some other obligations."

Elliot understood. His kids were busy kids. He was just glad he'd get a few hours with them.

"You guys hungry?" he asked.

"Always," Dickie grinned.

"Want to come help me with lunch son?" he asked as he gave him a good pat on the back.

Olivia watched, amazed as Dickie nodded and followed his dad into the small kitchen. Most boys his age would have made some snide remark about how only women belonged in the kitchen. But not a Stabler. They were too mature for that. And Elliot's pride of that was always apparent in the way he spoke of his children.

"Why don't we go sit out in the living room and let the boys do all the work?" Olivia asked with a smirk. Maureen and Lizzie exchanged a glance before Lizzie spoke up slightly hesitant.

"We… umm… actually had another idea."

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?" she asked.

Maureen and Lizzie both nodded, and Olivia couldn't say no when Lizzie grabbed her hand to drag her out.

"The girls are… well kidnapping me!" Olivia called to Elliot so he would know where she was.

Elliot laughed. "Okay, see you guys later."

"We'll be back soon," Maureen promised.

The girls lead Olivia down to Maureen's car and they drove off, Olivia not too sure what they were doing, or where they were going.

"What's up with the two of you?" Olivia asked, when they stayed silent. Olivia was confused, and she was at a point where she was slightly worried.

"We just missed you Livia," Lizzie said as she leaned forward from her seat in the back. "We don't see you often enough, so when we get the chance, we take advantage."

Olivia looked at both girls, before shaking her head. "Girls, I'm a detective. I read people for a living. If you're trying to hide something from me, you've got to do a better job," she finished with a laugh.

"We need someone to talk to," Maureen admitted.

Olivia looked at the twenty five year old. _God, she's grown up._ "About…?"

Lizzie sighed. "Everything. Anything."

"What about your parents? I mean, don't you guys talk to them?"

Maureen and Lizzie laughed. "Things we don't necessarily feel comfortable talking to dad about just yet Liv. Girl things."

"What about your mom? Wouldn't she want to talk to you guys about … well whatever you guys want to tell someone?" Kathy was really going to hate her now. Not only did Kathy already think she had stolen Elliot, now her kids were coming to her. Instead of their mother.

Lizzie let out a dry laugh. "I can't even tell mom about my day without her spacing out or freaking out at me. She's been out of it for a while now."

Olivia sighed, knowing she needed to stand up for Kathy, even though she didn't really want to. "Girls, I can only imagine what she's going through right now. She's probably grieving. I know I would be if my husband of twenty some years divorced me. You need to let her heal."

Lizzie scowled. "She's been like this for months Liv. Not just since Dad filed for divorce. And it's her fault he's gone anyway, she knew it was going to happen, so she had the chance to prepare herself. None of the rest of us did. Including Dad. He's the victim here, not her."

Olivia was slightly shocked to hear from Lizzie that it was Kathy's fault. She had come to the conclusion that Elliot had just been fed up, or figured it would be better for all of them if he and Kathy weren't fighting all the time. But the girls knew something, something Elliot wasn't telling her. "It's her fault?"

Lizzie rolled her eyes and was about to say something when something in Maureen's mind clicked. "Oh crap. Shut up Lizzie."

Lizzie gave her sister a glare, not understanding the sudden outburst. "What?"

Maureen pulled over into a pharmacy parking lot, feeling safer out of the way of traffic. She looked at her sister than straight into Olivia's eyes. "He… he didn't tell you, did he?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"How's school son?" Elliot asked as him and his son picked at the food that had been ready for nearly ten minutes. The girls weren't back yet, and it worried him slightly. What had his daughters done to Olivia?

"It's crap. The thought of only having to deal with it for another three months makes the days easier though."

Elliot shook his head. "Wow. Graduating. I… I still can't believe it. You and Lizzie… It just doesn't seem real."

Dickie smiled. "I know, right? I'm still not used to the idea."

"Things change so fast…"

Dickie nodded. "Speaking of things changing fast…"

Elliot looked at the smirk on his son's face. "What?"

Dickie laughed. "How is Olivia's couch treating you?"

Elliot saw the evil gleam in his son's eye. "I only spent one night on it. I didn't get much chance to form an opinion on it."

Dickie looked at his father in shock. "Oh crap dad! I didn't think you had actually… woah, okay. I didn't need to know that."

Elliot looked at his in bewilderment. "What are you talking about?"

Dickie looked back up at his father. "Dad, you've been out of the house for two weeks. You only spent one night in Philadelphia. And you just admitted you only spent one night on the couch. What about that other dozen of nights?" he arched an eye brow.

Elliot finally understood. He was mortified that his son could have thought… "Richard! I only spent the night here last night! I've been staying in the cribs at the precinct for the past two weeks. Not here on the couch, or anywhere else for that matter."

Dickie let out a breath. But it still confused him. "Liv didn't let you stay here last weeks? I mean, she'd take anybody in… why not you?"

Elliot sighed. "Because up until last night she thought I was still at home. I… I just told her about the divorce last night."

Dickie seemed slightly shocked at this newly gathered information. "Wow dad… I mean… I figured you would have told Liv right away…"

Elliot sighed. "Yeah, well she's got enough to worry about in her life. She doesn't need to worry about my problems too. She knows your mom and I are divorcing and that's all she needs to know right now."

Dickie understood what his father was telling her. "She doesn't know…"

Elliot didn't need to hear the end of that sentence. "No, she doesn't."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

There was an awkward silence in the car. Maureen had a look of fear on her face and Lizzie's had turned into shock. Olivia was more confused than she had been the entire time in the car.

"He didn't tell me what…?" Olivia asked, a little unsure of what was going on.

Maureen mumbled a couple of curses under her breath. Lizzie looked at her big sister, before looking outside, and then at Olivia. "I need… I need to go grab some stuff inside… Liv? You want to come with me?"

Olivia couldn't say no. She knew this was some made up on the spot plan to give Maureen a chance to get everything straight. And the look Lizzie gave her sister as they got out confirmed it.

They walked into the store silently, and Lizzie went straight for where she could find some Tylenol. Olivia looked at her questioningly.

"Trust me, I think we're all going to need some."

Olivia knew she wasn't going to say anything else. So she changed the subject.

"How… how is school?"

Lizzie shrugged. "It's okay. Glad it's coming to an end. You're coming to the graduation, right?"

Olivia smiled. "I'll try my best."

Lizzie finally let a smile escape. "Good. You better."

Olivia laughed. "How's Kathleen doing?"

Lizzie nodded. "She's doing better. School keeps her distracted."

"That's good."

"She misses you too," Lizzie said as she paid for her Tylenol and her tampons. "Hopefully she'll come visit next time we come by."

"I'm sure your dad would love to see her."

Lizzie laughed. "Yeah, he's a big softy, isn't he?"

Olivia joined her in laughter as they headed back for the car. "That he is."

When she looked up towards the car, the first thing she saw was Maureen quickly pulling her phone away from her ear and hanging up on whoever she had been talking to. What were these girls up to?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Elliot glanced at his watch again. Forty five minutes. They had been gone for forty five minutes. What the hell was going on?

"Dad, they're girls," Dickie reminded him. "They're always late."

Elliot let out a quick laugh.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Just then, he felt his phone vibrate, and when he looked at his caller, ID, he sighed in relief.

"Maureen, where are you guys?"

There was a short silence, followed by frantic babbling. Elliot couldn't understand a word of it.

"Are you guys alright? Where are you? Do you need me to get you? Are you hurt?"

He could hear her take a few deep breaths. Before she spoke up. "No, we're at the pharmacy. Lizzie and Liv went in. I'm just sitting in the car… I…"

"Okay, so you're okay?"

"Yeah, yeah… I'm fine. We're all fine."

Elliot nodded. "So what's wrong sweetie?"

"I… I think I might have made a terrible mistake. And I can't tell you how sorry I am. I mean, I didn't know better, and we were just chatting and I didn't know what had happened until it was too late and…" Maureen continued to ramble on.

Elliot needed to cut her off. He still didn't understand. It wasn't leading them anywhere.

"Maureen, what are you trying to tell me?"

She was about to tell him everything. Elliot could hear it in the way she started. "Lizzie was telling her –" But that had been it. The next words that had left his daughters mouth were; "Crap, Liv and Lizzie are back. I got to go."

Elliot didn't get the chance to react. She had already hung up.

He slowly did the same, and Dickie didn't miss a beat. "What was that about?"

Elliot looked at his son. "I… I don't know… I honestly don't know…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The girls had gotten back very shortly after that, and Elliot could see how odd and out of place each of them seemed. Dickie and Elliot just did their best at starting casual conversations, not wanting them to have an awkwardly silent lunch. Olivia didn't say much. Lizzie tossed in a few comments here and there. Maureen had said maximum four words. Something big had happened.

"I'm… I'm going to go down to the precinct," Olivia said when she had finished her lunch. "Give you guys some time to… umm, talk."

Elliot got up and went after her. "Liv, it's you apartment. You stay here, we'll go talk somewhere else."

Olivia gave him a friendly smile. "Elliot, it's easier for me to leave than have the four of you go. Besides, I promised Finn and Munch I'd slip by anyway. Don't worry about it."

"You sure Liv?" he asked, not wanting her to feel like she had to leave.

"Of course I am. By the way, lunch was delicious."

Elliot let out a small smirk. "Thanks."

Elliot had gone back out to the living room where his kids were sitting silently.

"Bye you guys," Olivia called out and they all called back with their own goodbyes.

As soon as the door had shut behind her, both Maureen and Lizzie started back up with the same ramble as Maureen had earlier.

"Woah! I can't understand a word you're saying," Elliot said and they both stopped. "Maureen, explain to me what the hell is going on!"

Maureen took a deep breath. "We thought she knew dad…"

**... knew what?**

** .Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Maureen took a deep breath. "We thought she knew dad…"_

Elliot looked at her. "You thought she…" It then hit him. "Oh God! Crap!"

He got up and started pacing the floor.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Lizzie asked, not understanding why her father hadn't told her yet. That was the real mistake made here. "Why don't you want to tell her? She's Liv for crying out loud! She should know! I mean…"

Elliot looked at his daughter. "Lizzie, I know… I know… and it's not that I don't want to tell her… Oh, I do… I want to tell her everything… but I don't want to drag her down in my problems. They're mine, and she doesn't need that."

Maureen got up. "Dad," she said as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "I'm so sorry… we didn't mean for it to happen… and… and she doesn't actually know what happened –"

Elliot pulled away and looked her in the eye. "What? I thought –"

Lizzie cut in. "She knows you're not telling her everything. She just doesn't know… details…"

Elliot ran his hand through his hair as he sighed. "I'll … I'm going to talk to her tonight. I promise, I'll tell her tonight."

Maureen looked at him intently. "Everything? You'll tell her everything?"

Elliot noticed the look his kids were giving him. "What? I'll tell her what really happened and why your mom and I divorced. Isn't that what you guys want?"

Maureen let out a sigh. "Yes… of course we want you to tell her all of the truth about that…"

"But we know you're hiding more," Lizzie continued for her.

Elliot looked back and forth between his daughters. "What are you guys talking about?"

Dickie sighed. "Come on you guys, give dad a break. He's got a lot to think about right now."

The girls nodded and all went silent, leaving Elliot lost thinking about what the hell they were talking about now.

"When… when do you go back to Philadelphia?" Lizzie asked hesitantly.

"We're going back up Tuesday morning," Elliot answered. The others nodded.

"When will you be back?" Maureen then asked.

Elliot sighed. "I… I don't know… probably Saturday. Maybe Sunday. Maybe even earlier."

They nodded. "Can you call us, when you know? I… we want to come visit you, or see you, or whatever…" Maureen said.

Elliot nodded. "Of course. I'll let you guys know right away, whenever I know." He looked at his twins. "Do you guys want me to call you at your mom's?"

They shook their heads quickly. "We're, well … we've decided we're going to be staying with Maureen right now," Dickie admitted sheepishly.

"You… you what?" Elliot asked, not believing what he was hearing.

"She has a guest room…" Lizzie said. "We're staying with her. She said she could drive us to school in the morning and we can usually either get a ride home or she'll pick us up. It's… it's easier."

Elliot looked at his oldest daughter. "Maureen, you don't have to do –"

Maureen cut him off. "Yes dad, I do! I can't handle seeing them so broken up. They're staying with me until you're back here for good."

Elliot looked at them with a confused glance. "What… what do you mean?"

Dickie looked at his dad. "We want to come live with you."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Olivia had needed to get away. Of course, she had in fact promised the boys she'd come see them, but it was mostly because she needed to escape the awkwardness. As soon as she was outside, she felt like she could breathe again. She pushed every thought about what the girls had almost told her and Elliot not telling her everything to the back of her mind.

Or at least she tried.

She wasn't mad. He had told her he wasn't ready to talk about it, she respected that. It just worried her, that's all. He needed to talk to someone, and she didn't care who it was. As long as he talked.

Hopefully his kids would make him talk a little. That would let her sleep much easier.

But for now, she was putting it to the back of her mind. Yes, for real this time.

She made her way up to the squad room, disappointed to find it empty. Well, not actually empty, but Finn, Munch and Cragen were nowhere in sight. So it made it feel empty.

She took a seat at John's desk, realizing that hers was being used by her replacement. She didn't mind though. She didn't really care where she sat, just as long as it made her feel comfortable.

"Olivia?"

Olivia looked up to Casey's puzzled expression. "Hey Case."

Casey had only been back for about a month, but Olivia was glad she was. They had had the chance to catch up, but she hadn't had the chance to explain to Casey her undercover op with Elliot before she disappeared. She just hoped someone else had explained to her why there were two new guys.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Phillie with your fiancée?" she said with a laugh.

Olivia laughed too. "We're here for the weekend. Going back on Tuesday. I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to explain but –"

Casey cut her off. "It's okay Olivia. Cragen told me Friday morning when I inquired about the new guys. They're not half bad you know."

Olivia smiled. "That's what Finn and John we're telling me. I hope El and I haven't lost our jobs for good."

Casey let out a quick laugh. "Never."

Just then, they heard John before they even saw him. "I still don't get it!"

"Get what?" Olivia asked as Munch came around the corner with Charles and noticed her sitting at his desk.

John didn't ask any questions, or even great her. He knew she just wanted to feel useful. He'd feel the same in her shoes.

"Did you talk to the mom alone?" Olivia asked once John had finished catching her up. "I mean, how many couples have we talked to together that keep things away from us until they are not being interrogated in front of their other half?"

John nodded and smiled. "You always were the light of reason, weren't you?"

"Stop talking about me as if I lost my job," Olivia said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well we can't wait to have you back," John said with a wink.

"What about you and Ian?" she asked Charles. "What happens to you two when Elliot and I claim our jobs back?" she said with a laugh.

Charles smiled. "We take everything we learnt here and take it back to our squad. We've wanted to be more and more like the NY SVU for a while, especially since you and Stabler came into the picture. This will give us the opportunity to start us off. Cragen and Whelan are close. They'll probably enjoy getting the chance to find more ways to combine us."

Olivia nodded. "I don't feel as guilty anymore."

"Did you ever?" Munch asked.

Olivia smirked. "No, not really."

They all let out a laugh.

It was about an hour later that Finn came in dragging a man in cuffs behind him.

"Thanks Munch for the tip!" he said as he brought the guy into interrogation. "Got the vic's mom alone, and she fessed about having another man over while her husband was gone away. The bastard is guilty."

John laughed. "Don't thank me! It was all Olivia."

"Thanks baby girl!" Finn called as him and Ian disappeared towards the interrogation room.

"I guess my job's done for the day," she said as she got up.

"Hey, we never asked, but where's Elliot?" Casey said as Olivia started walking out.

"I think he's at home," Olivia said with a shrug.

"Hope the wife isn't too pissed at him for getting engaged with you," John said with a laugh.

_Home._ Olivia had meant her apartment. But she had said it… so casually. _Home._ The others didn't know about the divorce. Hell, she didn't know much about it either. But it wasn't her responsibility to say anything either. So she kept her mouth shut.

"Yeah… well I'll see you guys sooner or later!" she called out as she disappeared. She hadn't even made it to the elevator when she ran into Cragen.

"Olivia!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

Olivia smirked. "I just dropped by to say hello. I also solved your case for you. Bet you can't wait t'ill I'm back?"

Cragen laughed. "I would be counting down the days if I knew how many there would be." He looked around and noticed her other half was missing. "How's Elliot?"

Olivia sighed. "He's doing okay.

Cragen hesitated, but asked anyway. "I hope I'm not overstepping borders or causing a mess by asking you this, but those papers…" he trailed off.

"Yeah," she answered. She knew what he was saying.

Cragen nodded. "Is he staying at your place?"

It was Olivia's turn to hesitate before answering. But then she realized that they were sharing an apartment in Philadelphia. What was the difference? "Yeah, just until he can get back on his feet. His kids were by today to see him. That helped."

Cragen nodded. "Tell him I hope everything goes well."

Olivia nodded. "I will."

And with that, Olivia continued her way towards the elevator, her too, hoping everything would go well.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

She had picked up some take-out on the way home. He had cooked breakfast. He had cooked lunch. She couldn't cook. But she was very talented with a cell phone and a take-out menu.

"El, I'm home!" she called out. She frowned when she got no response. She dropped the take-out bags on the kitchen counter, then made her way towards the living room, still looking for him. "El?"

She found him with his face in his hands on the couch, slumped over and not looking so good. She sat down beside him and rubbed his back, but didn't say anything. She would wait until he was ready to talk.

"Kathy's filing for full custody," he managed to whisper.

"What…" Olivia whispered as the sound of Elliot's broken voice made her insides hurt for him.

"I filed for joint custody. She doesn't think I'm a fit enough parent to take care of the twins on my own. She says I'm never home. But I don't want to lose them."

He looked up into Olivia's eyes and she could tell he was near tears. And Elliot Stabler wasn't one for crying.

"Oh, Elliot," she said as she rested a hand reassuringly on his lap. He rested his hand on top of hers.

"And they're seventeen… it's not like they're eight anymore. If I get a call in the middle of the night and I need to go, they can take care of themselves. I… I wish this wasn't happening. I wish everything could just work out fine for once."

Olivia didn't know what to say to reassure him. But for him, her just being there was reassuring enough.

Something didn't click though in Olivia's mind. Maureen and Kathleen were legally adults. The custody battle didn't involve them. And yes, it had to involve Lizzie and Dickie because, even though they were almost adults, they were still considered children in the eye of the law during this divorce. But that didn't answer Olivia's question.

"What about Eli in all of this?" Olivia asked quietly.

Elliot couldn't hold it in anymore. The tears flowed as Elliot's body was wracked with sobs. Olivia just took his hand in hers to show her that she was there for him, no matter what. Elliot was more than grateful for the small action. It gave him hope in the middle of this big mess.

When the tears had finally subsided enough to let him speak, he started. "Two weeks ago… yeah… Eli was at daycare… and outside at recess, he fell. The teacher was sure he had broken his arm… I met him and Kathy at the hospital… I needed to be there for my little boy…" he trailed off as a new batch of tears came through.

"I… I was filling… the doctors gave me medical forms… I had to fill them out… and all… all of his information… his medical information was given to me… I… I didn't think much of it… I didn't know that anything was wrong… but when his medical form… it asked for his blood type… I didn't know… I had never… and so I looked on the form… that's when… All of our kids our A+," he said as he looked Olivia in the eye. "They're all A+ because… Kathy and I… we're both A+… and here's this medical… his medical information says he's O+… And that's when… all these years… I find out… Oh God… My three year old son… isn't my son…"

Olivia didn't know how to react. She had been there… she had helped deliver that precious little baby boy… She had saved both his life and his mother's life that day. And here they were, three years later, and that baby's father was there, in the worst state she thought she had ever seen him in, telling her that Elliot Jr wasn't his baby.

It made Olivia want to break down and cry for him.

"I couldn't… I… I faced Kathy with the proof… and… and… she started mumbling… something about it not… it didn't make sense… but I could see… in her eyes… when I had enough strength… when I could handle looking in them… I could see… I could see that she had had a feeling… all this time… I… shit," Elliot couldn't finish his thought. He had broken down again.

He rested his head on Olivia's shoulder and Olivia ran her hand up and down his arm. He was so vulnerable in that moment, it blew her mind. Elliot was usually as strong as a brick. Yes, he had moments where his emotions overpowered his logical thoughts, but they were usually showed through his anger, never like this.

"Elliot, you're Eli's father in every way that counts. Your name is on that birth certificate. Shouldn't you be able to claim your parental rights?"

Elliot shook in her arms. "I… that day… the day Kathy had Eli… we had a case… remember that case… he wasn't his real father even though, his entire life, he had thought that his little boy was his…?" Olivia nodded. She remembered. "I… asked Kathy… if the baby… if Eli was mine… she assured me… she told me he was… and now… now I can't even… I can't even look at him Liv! I can't… it… it hurts too much… and… I…" Elliot was once again too emotional to continue.

They just sat in silence, a reassuring silence though. Elliot knew he could count on Liv for anything. He wished he had told her earlier. He should of. It probably would have made his life a little easier to deal with, having Olivia know that he needed her.

But as he thought about it, Olivia had made it a little easier to deal with without even knowing he needed her. She had been able to put a smile on his face, and they had laughed. Laughed. It had been the perfect way to make him forget about the rest of the crap. Just having Olivia around made him forget. And it made him think about how he hoped she'd be at his side for another very long time.

When Olivia heard Elliot's breathing slow, and she figured he was sleeping, she tried her best to slip slowly out of her position so she could let Elliot sleep peacefully. She had managed to almost slip away when she felt Elliot's grasp tighten around her hand.

"Stay… please," he said quietly. Olivia couldn't help but sit back down, and Elliot cuddled back into her arms. Olivia felt like it was too much, that she shouldn't let her walls down too, but she smiled lightly and couldn't help but revel in the feeling of being this comfortable with the person she truly loved.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

She hadn't remembered falling asleep. But when she heard the knock at the door, waking her with a startle, she realized she had in fact fallen asleep, cuddled closely with her best friend. The noise hadn't even shaken him though. And this time, she managed to slip out of his hold without disturbing him.

She glanced at the clock on the microwave as she headed for the door. Ten o'clock. Who would be visiting her this late at night?

She was shocked to find Casey on the other side of her door. But Casey didn't notice the look on Olivia's face as she invited herself in.

"I figured you would be home doing nothing, so I thought I'd drop by," she explained. "We haven't had much time to catch up these days. Everything's been so busy and I figured while you were in town, why not try to get you out of your apartment and out having fun! I mean, you'll be married soon, and you won't be able to take advantage of the singles life," she finished with a wink. That's when she noticed that Olivia was still dressed in her jeans and shirt. "Okay, I was expecting you in gym pants and a comfy tee. Plans already Benson?" she asked with a smirk.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "No, and could you keep your voice down?"

"What?" she asked as she grabbed a drink from Olivia's fridge. "Are your walls that –" she paused dead in her tracks as she noticed the feet sticking off the edge of the couch. "Holy shit Benson! I'm surprised you're dressed at all!" she said with a giggle. "Getting lucky? What will your fiancé say?"

"Casey!" Olivia scolded as she pulled her towards the door. "Shut up! You're going to wake him!"

Casey smirked. "Wear him out bad-ass Benson?" Olivia opened the door and was pushing her friend out the door. "Hey! I wanted to meet him!"

Olivia was going to make some sarcastic remark when she heard Elliot awaken. "Shit," she mumbled under her breath.

"Liv?" he called out, a tired note in his voice.

"I'll be right back," she called out. She didn't wait for an answer. She quickly made her way into the hall and shut the door behind her. She turned around and came face to face with an absolutely stunned Casey Novak.

"I might be mistaken, but that voice… it sounded a lot like someone's bad ass partner…"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Yeah Case, I'm bringing home men now that remind me of Elliot. Like that would go over well with anybody," she said sarcastically.

"Hey, I mean… I wouldn't blame you. You've had the hots for him since –"

"Shut up Casey!" Olivia cut her off, going red once again. That's when she heard the footsteps approaching.

"Looks like I'm going to meet mystery guy," Casey mumbled, a giggle in her voice.

"Liv?" the voice came through the door.

"Shit, shit, shit," Olivia wanted to hit herself over and over again.

"Hey it can't be that –" But Casey stopped abruptly when the door opened and a very very tired looking Elliot Stabler emerged.

"Casey…" Elliot said, noticing the look on her face. He glanced at Olivia, then back at the expression on the ADA's face. "Oh crap. No, Casey, it's not what you think –"

"I… umm… okay, so this is…" Casey couldn't form enough thoughts to even make a full sentence. But she couldn't figure one thing out; why was she so shocked?

"Casey!" Olivia growled. "Elliot is sleeping on my couch. My_ couch._ He's… things aren't good at his place so he's staying here until they blow over. Nothing is going on. Nothing is happening. Nothing is –"

It was Casey's turn to cut her off. "Finn warned me something was going on between you two. I… Wow. I mean, we knew it would happen but –"

Elliot burst in. "Case! Nothing is –" that's when he registered what she had said. "Wait! What do you mean, we knew it would happen?"

Casey looked back and forth between her two closest friends. "You guys… I mean, you guys are Benson and Stabler. The perfect team. If you guys can work so well at work, we could only imagine what the two of you –"

Olivia couldn't listen to this anymore. "Okay Casey, you watch way too many prime time dramas. Goodbye and goodnight."

Casey smirked as she looked from Olivia to Elliot back to Olivia. "Okay then… call me tomorrow!" she called out as she headed down the hall. They could hear her giggle as she made it to the elevator. Elliot and Olivia just stood there in shock a little while longer.

"Let's… umm," Elliot said as he motioned for the door.

"Umm… yeah," Olivia answered. They both headed in quietly.

Elliot was the first one to laugh.

"What?" Olivia asked as a smile found her lips at the sound of Elliot laughing.

"Casey's going to have quite the night tonight," he said with a smirk.

"What are you –" she stopped as the realization hit her like a ton of bricks. "Elliot!" she screeched. He just chuckled. "You're terrible!" she said as she hit him in the arm.

Elliot just continued to laugh. "You've got to admit Liv, it'll make quite the story at work. Finn and John will be even more messed up when Casey tells them what she thinks she knows."

Olivia looked at him incredulously. "How… how can you be so calm? This is serious El!"

Elliot smiled as he pulled her closer to him. "Let's enjoy this while we can. We'll deal with the confusion tomorrow when we go see them. Let me laugh at this for now Liv."

Olivia sighed into his chest. "Fine."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Elliot and Olivia hadn't gone straight back to sleep after that. They had reheated the take out Olivia had picked up that they never had the chance to touch. It hadn't been quite as good, but they were both starving so it had been amazing in their minds. After finishing up and wishing Elliot a goodnight, Olivia made sure she made it to her own room this time. She could only imagine what would have happened if Casey had of had a key to her place. She didn't want to think about it.

When she woke up, the sun was shining bright outside. Olivia caught a glance at the bedside clock and was shocked to state that it was nearly ten o'clock. She couldn't remember the last time she had slept in t'ill ten. And on a Monday to top it all off!

She took her time getting out of bed, and made her way slowly into the living room, where she found Elliot still asleep. She smiled at the peaceful look on his face. She could only imagine how tired he was after the past few weeks of keeping his secrets cooped up inside of him.

"Everything's going to be alright El," she mumbled.

"I know," he answered. This made Olivia jump. "Good morning," he added as she slowly opened his eyes and smiled.

"Oh, I didn't realized you were awake," she answered quickly. "Good morning to you too," she then added with a smile of her own.

Elliot sat up as he checked his watch. "Ten o'clock. What do you say we head out now and go down to the precinct? Pick something up for breakfast on the way?"

Olivia smiled. "Sounds like a plan. Do you want to shower first?"

Elliot shook his head. "I'll shower when we get back."

Olivia nodded. "Okay then, well I'm going to go take a quick one. Make yourself at home," she said with a smirk.

Elliot laughed. "I think I already have."

Her shower only lasted a whole five minutes, but that was the way she liked them. Didn't need to waste the water or the time. It took her another ten minutes to get ready, and before ten thirty, they were out the door. They picked up coffee and muffins at a nice little bakery on the corner of Olivia's street and before they knew it they were walking through the precinct doors.

The first thing they heard other than a bunch of jumbled noises was John whistling. Olivia went bright red and Elliot just let out a laugh. They approached him and Finn and their partners, and Elliot couldn't help but rest his hand on the small of her back.

"Woah there big guy," Finn said with a laugh. "Can't keep your hands off of her, can you?"

John looked back and forth between them and couldn't believe that their togetherness seemed so… right.

"Heard you had a little sleepover last night," Finn continued with a wink. "How about that?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "You do realize Casey is the worst person when it comes to assuming things."

Munch shrugged. "She said she saw him. I'd say that's as believable as it gets."

Elliot noticed how uncomfortable this was making Olivia. He figured he should tell them the truth, if anything for her. She had done so much for him.

"Kathy and I are getting a divorce. I've been out of a house. Liv's letting me stay on her couch. That's all there is to it."

The amusement in their voices and faces disappeared all at once. "Oh man, crap, I'm sorry," Finn apologized first, and John showed his agreement with his partner. "If we had of known…"

Elliot shook his head. "It's okay," he said with a small smile. "I'm getting through it." As he said this, he looked at Olivia who gave him a reassuring smile. "The kids and Liv are making it easier to deal with."

The others nodded. They stopped with the comments, but it didn't stop them from believing that their fellow detectives were getting a lot closer than they wanted to admit. And that before long, they would in fact figure out that they were made for one another.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Monday went by in a flash. They spent most of it at the precinct, helping wherever they could. Cragen just laughed at them, reminding them that he couldn't wait until they were back for good. Casey had also gotten the actual story of Elliot and Olivia's little sleepover, but like the boys, she knew it wouldn't be long…

They had decided to head out Tuesday as soon as they were up and on the go. It had only taken them a little over two hours on the returning trip, and Elliot didn't hear the end of it for the entire day. They had spent the afternoon with Whelan, Kyle and Dylan, going over the game play again. Arguing more than usual, giving each other the silent treatment. What was usually going on between the couples that Carlos would take a special liking into.

Olivia didn't think it would be too hard to be mad at Elliot. She could just think of all the things that he had done to anger her in the past. The list was long, so she was sure she wouldn't run out.

Elliot, on the other hand wasn't very good at staying angry with Olivia for very long. He had gotten used to their small little arguments, and where as Olivia could go days without saying more to him than necessary, he had always felt lonesome and down when they were arguing and couldn't be mad at her longer than a few hours tops. This was going to be a little more challenging for him.

"Good luck you two," he said as he waved them off.

They went straight for their couples therapy class. They arrived a few minutes before five and found their way to the same seats they had claimed the last time. They were quiet, not saying much to each other, pretending they were in the midst of a conflict, already in character. This didn't fail to catch Carlos's attention, considering they had been so loving their last class.

The entire class had gone that way. When they spoke to each other, it was only when necessary. Otherwise, it was quiet between the two of them. Seven o'clock approached quickly, and they were finally told the class was ended. Olivia had found it harder than she had expected to play mad at Elliot. Things were changing…

"How was today's class, Miss Bradley?" David Tweel, the secretary, asked as they were heading out, a bright smile on his face.

"It could have been better," she said as she glared at Elliot, Sean. Whoever.

Elliot was going to respond, but Carlos had come through the doors and had stopped him. "Oh I'm so glad I was able to catch you," he said, looking at Olivia. "I wanted to discuss the possibility of having you come visit me tomorrow evening Miss Bradley, one on one. Give you the opportunity to…" he glanced up towards Elliot, "… let a little steam out."

Olivia and Elliot exchanged a look. Their plan had worked!

"What time?" she asked, ignoring the look Elliot had been told to use, the one saying 'I don't know sweetie'.

"How about six thirty?" Carlos answered with a bright smile.

Olivia smiled. "I would be delighted."

**So you guys got your answer! I hope to hear from you guys, let me know what you think! **

** .Enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

"It worked!" Olivia exclaimed as she and Elliot burst into their temporary precinct. Kyle and Dylan looked up from their work and Whelan emerged from his office at the sound of her voice. Laurence just smiled from his desk, knowing that the two detectives were capable of anything they put their minds to.

"That's great!" Whelan exclaimed as he looked between the two detectives.

"Yeah, great," Elliot said, a little less than enthusiastically.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Come on El," she said a she looked up at him. "You know that was the plan. Stop playing the angry fiancé."

Kyle and Dylan exchanged a look once they had registered the look on Elliot's face. They didn't know them very well, but even they had their predictions about the two NY detectives.

"Okay, so here's the plan. Benson, you're going to go alone tomorrow night and –"

"What!?" Elliot exclaimed. "You're going to let her go alone!"

Whelan gave him a suspicious look. "Calm down Stabler," he said, a knowing look in his eye. "I know you're protective of your partner, but let me finish. We'll have a car parked just outside of the building, Francis and Powell will be in it," he looked over to his two detectives and they nodded. "Olivia, you'll be miked and the boys will hear everything you say. So if anything seemed to get suspicious… you'll be fine."

Elliot looked up to Whelan. "I'll be in the car too, right?"

Whelan shook his head apologetically. "No, because remember, outside of these walls –"

"I'm not a cop," Elliot finished for him, a pained expression on his face. "I got it."

"Good!" Whelan finished. "Now, I want the two of you to get a goodnight sleep tonight. Be here early tomorrow morning so we can go over what you'll be saying tomorrow night to Carlos. We'll spend a good chunk of the day working on that."

Olivia nodded.

"What do you want me to do tomorrow evening while they're all working?" Elliot asked.

Whelan thought about it. "We'll see when the time comes."

Elliot nodded slowly, hoping he'd find something for him to do to keep him distracted. Or else, he didn't know how he'd make it through the evening.

It was going to be a long one.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Their evening alone had been quiet. Elliot was worrying about Olivia and what could go down the next day. Olivia was just pissed off at Elliot because she thought he was acting that way because he didn't think she could handle it.

They were back to the squad room early the next morning, still on edge with each other. Their coworkers noticed this and didn't get involved.

"We want to get to work right away on how you should be tonight," Whelan said to Olivia when he noticed they were there. "We figured to make things as easy and as believable as possible, we got someone out here…"

George emerged from the captain's office with a smile. "Let's get to it."

He motioned for Olivia to follow him. Elliot went to follow the two of them too, but Whelan stopped him. "We've got something else for you."

Elliot looked at him curiously. "Yeah? What would that be?"

"We've thought about how little time you guys spend in the city, just hanging around like normal couples do. You guys need to start getting out there, making friends. I want you to get out and meet people Elliot, I want Sean and Kate to have friends in this city."

Elliot nodded reluctantly. "But, shouldn't that be something I do with Liv?"

"You can start off on your own, meet a few people. Go from there."

Elliot sighed but agreed.

"Have a good day on the town Stabler," he called out as Elliot headed for the doors.

Elliot wanted to answer that he promised he wouldn't but kept it to himself. He hoped he would find some way to make this day less terrible.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"So how does this man make you feel Olivia?" George asked as he inquired about their first encounters with Carlos. He wanted to get information about the man from Olivia's point of view before deciding what would be the best track to take.

"Honestly," Olivia started, thinking about it really hard, but always coming up with the same answer, "a lot different than I had expected."

"How so?" George asked, curiosity clear in his look, as he took notes.

"Well when we were told we were investigating a rape suspect, I was expecting someone shielded, mysterious. Maybe even cold. But Carlos… he's anything but that. He's joyful, smiling. He's living his life to the fullest. He's happy and you can see that in the way he talks about his family. Did you know he had a family? Him and his wife are just recently married and they have the cutest little boy. He's got dreams and I can't see him letting something get in the way of that. Including being sent to prison."

George took a few notes. "What about his other clients? Can you tell whether they like him or not?"

"His class is packed. People from all over the city come to him. And they all keep coming back so I truly believe that they have no issues with him. Other than the few husbands who complained before we came out here, who obviously dropped out of his classes, I haven't heard one bad comment about him."

George took all of this in. "Are you afraid of being alone with him Olivia?"

Olivia thought about this. But she knew her answer. "No. I honestly believe that this man is innocent. I know, it's too early and I don't know much about it to say that just yet. But I believe that he didn't do anything to these woman, I hope he didn't either for his sake. He's just… not the usual type."

Huang took a few last notes. "Okay then, let's move onto tonight. You're going in pained and upset because your fiancé was seen flirting with another woman. You're going to tell him all about how you just feel like giving up. My guess would be that if he tries something on you that is any bit not doctor/patient appropriate, you might not be the first and he will be arrested on the spot for medical malpractice. That way, even if he isn't our guy, we'll be able to see if the alleged attacks are still happening and we'll have our opportunity to grill him properly. He'll be sent to prison anyway for a few years and lose his license to practice medicine, so when he is released he won't have any patients to victimize. And if he is our guy and he does continue, if we aren't able to prove he's guilty of rape this time around, we'll have a better time next time around."

Olivia nodded as she took all of this in. "Do I get to arrest him or do I have to wait until Kyle and Dylan come to the rescue?" she said, hoping she could do it on her own. She didn't need men to come to her rescue. She was strong, even if Elliot couldn't see that.

"You can arrest him Olivia," he said with a knowing smirk. "The point of you being undercover is to catch him. If he does something and you catch him for anything, your job is done. You'll also be the one to interrogate him. I've already had it approved by the captain."

Olivia hesitated, but she had one more question. "What… what happens if everything goes like it should? I mean, if he's just there as a therapist?"

"You continue going to his classes until he is either caught or proven innocent. You stay Kate Bradley just a little bit longer." He paused and smirked. "Speaking of staying Kate Bradley, have you and Elliot started organizing your wedding?"

Olivia looked down at her ring, then back at George. "No, _Sean _and I haven't put any thought into it."

George nodded slowly. "Olivia, I hope you don't mind me asking, but this riff between you and Elliot is more than just an act, isn't it?"

Olivia sighed. "He's treating me as if I'm incapable of doing my job right, as if I'm some porcelain doll and I'll break at any moment."

George understood where she was coming from. "Olivia, he cares about you and he doesn't want anything to happen to you. It's his job to worry about you, as your partner and as your friend. And he knows that something happened at Sealview. He doesn't know what, but he knows enough to know that maybe this case is too much for you –"

"Well it's not," Olivia answered. "I'm over Sealview and what may or may not have happened. Elliot has no right to decide whether I can do this or not. It's my life, and I'm the one who decides the amount of risk I want to take. Not him or Sean. So I don't give a rats ass what he thinks anymore."

"So…" George attempted. "Back to the wedding."

Olivia's death glare made the topic stop there. George wanted to laugh, but he kept it to himself. They'll figure it out… Sooner or later.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Elliot had given up. He had gone into town, stopped at a few bars, looking to socialize, but came up empty at each one. He wasn't the type to hang around people in bars, other than with his friends. He was a social drinker, not a drowner like most of men he saw hanging around the places.

He stopped for lunch at a little dinner. It was a family dinner, and that's when he realized that he was used to socializing with family people. He had five kids. Well… He had brought up five kids and he realized that the very few friends he had made outside of work had been through his kids.

The thought of his kids led him to the park down the block. It was a nice little place, walking trails, woods, streams, and of course the jungle gym filled with kids from the ages of one to about twelve. He smiled as he pictured his kids at that age, enjoying themselves, not a care in the world.

He took a seat in one of the many available benches, and just watched as the kids played, their voices and laughter like music to his ears. He missed spending afternoons in the park doing nothing but enjoying the weather and the sounds and sight of happiness.

"How many?"

Elliot looked up to a man about his age as he took a seat beside him on the bench.

"Excuse me?" he asked, not understanding the question.

"How many kids do you have?" he said, pointing towards the jungle gym.

Elliot wanted to answer five between the ages of twenty five and four. But he knew that those were Elliot's kids. Right now, he was Sean. "None," he answered, almost sad.

"Then why would a grown man be in the park alone watching kids playing?" he asked with a laugh. He then became serious. "Shit, you're not a pedophile or more crap like that, are you?"

Elliot wanted to laugh at the irony. He was the cop who put people like that away. "No, no. Far from it."

The guy nodded. "So what's your story?"

Elliot looked at him. "My story?"

"Yeah. I mean, nobody sits in the park alone unless they have kids playing around or something to think about."

Elliot sighed. "I'm recently engaged," he started, playing his character rather than telling the guy what was truly gnawing at him. He couldn't. It would blow his cover. "My fiancée and I are thinking about kids. I've always wanted kids, but I never found the right woman. And now I have her, and she wants them too, and it feels like everything should feel right, but it almost… doesn't. You know?"

The guy nodded. "I know what you mean. My oldest," he pointed towards a little boy on the monkey bars, "he's nine. My wife and I weren't expecting him when the doctor told us she was pregnant. And even though we didn't know what to think, how to feel about it, I wouldn't go back and change a thing. We have two more," he said, pointing to twins, a little boy and a little girl playing in the sand box. "They're four. We didn't know if they would make it. They were preemies and we're in intensive care for four months before the doctor assured us they were going to be just fine."

Elliot nodded. "They're all beautiful."

He nodded back. "Yeah. Oh, I'm Mark by the way," he put out his hand. Elliot took it and smiled.

"Sean."

"It was nice meeting you," he said as he got up. "Well I probably should rally the kids and head home. We just moved here and we've got a lot of unpacking to do."

Elliot nodded. "I'm new here too. My fiancée's lived here most of her life, but I just moved out here since we've been together. Hey, what do you say we get together something for lunch or something? I can bring her along, and we can get to know each other. I'm sure she'd love to welcome you guys to the city."

Mark smiled. "That sounds… great actually." They exchanged phone numbers and said their goodbyes. Elliot had done his job. He felt like it was his first day in grade one and the one thing his mom had told him to do was make a friend.

His mom would be proud, he thought with a laugh.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Elliot got back to the precinct with a pizza around four, knowing that everyone would want to eat before going out for Olivia's first big mission. He put a smile on his face, as forced as it felt, but as soon as he heard her giggle before even reaching the entrance way into the squadroom, the smile became much less forced and as close to authentic as it got.

"Elliot would definitely do that," he heard Olivia answer to Kyle.

"Elliot would definitely do what?"

They all spun around when they heard him come in. Olivia's joyful expression soon became more serious and the laughing was all gone, no longer escaping her lips, no longer visible in her eyes.

"He brought pizza!" Dylan exclaimed, noticing immediately how things had suddenly gotten tense. "I'm starving!"

Elliot let out a small forced laugh. "Figured you guys probably would be." He looked up at Olivia. "You should probably eat some too Liv."

She rolled her eyes as she jumped off of the desk which she had just been sitting. "I can take care of myself Elliot."

_Elliot. _This couldn't be good.

He watched as she started to storm off. He followed. "Oh, so now I'm Elliot?" he asked.

She spun around and he could see the daggers in her eyes. "That is your name, isn't it? Or would you rather me call you Detective Stabler?"

Elliot shook his head. "Liv, what… why are you so upset with me?"

Olivia scoffed. "You… Why? You want to know why? I'm not some paper doll Elliot! You've been treating me as if I can handle this! _This, _this is my job. I've been doing it for nearly twelve years. So either you give me some room or a logical explanation as to why, all of a sudden, you start treating me as if I'm not the same person I was this time last year. I… I need to go get ready."

"Liv…" Elliot called out, but it was too late. She was gone up the stairs to their locker room, and he knew better than to follow her. She would calm down. Things would be fine.

He made his way back to the squad room where he found Kyle, Dylan, Laurence and the captain looking at him, the pizza box not even opened.

"She doesn't seem to want to eat with us," Elliot said with a shrug. "You guys start without her… us. I…I'll be right back."

"Elliot," Kyle called out. "Give her some space. I mean… I don't know what goes on between you two, but if I know anything about women like Olivia is that when they're mad, they need to let off some steam and to be able to do that they need to think clearly. She clearly can't think clearly when you're around her –"

Elliot looked him down. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Kyle sighed. "Never mind. Just, let her cool down. She doesn't need to think that you don't believe in her right before she does this. She needs to know that she's just as good as you. In my opinion, I'd say better," he said with a smirk. "Elliot, let her breathe."

Elliot nodded. "Yeah… and speaking of breathing, I'm heading outside for some fresh air."

Whelan nodded. "Sounds like a good idea."

When Elliot was out of ear shot, Dylan was the first to speak up. "They're fellow cops back in NY weren't kidding about them."

Whelan looked down at him. "When were you talking to the detectives in NY?"

"I called looking for Ian. Wanted to let him know about the Jones case. Finn Tutola answered. When I told him who I was, he asked me how Elliot and Olivia were doing here. Told them that they fit in quite well and that we were lucky to have them. He laughed and said we bet our sorry asses that we were lucky, but that things could get quite tense between the two of them. Then he muttered something about Elliot not being to keep his hands off of her. If I weren't mistaken, I'd say the two of them are much more than partners, even more than best friends."

"Thank you detective," Whelan said as he looked at Dylan, his expression full of sarcasm, "but I think the world has already come to that conclusion."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Elliot had done like he had been told to do. He gave Olivia her space. She only came out of the locker room just in time to go see Carlos. She took the car that she and Elliot had been given, and Kyle and Dylan took their usual car. They made sure to park close enough to the building that if they were needed, they'd be able to help Olivia out, but enough out of the way that it wouldn't seem suspicious. Elliot stayed back at the PPD, Whelan having given him another case they were working on to keep him distracted. He wasn't allowed to be known as a detective, but that didn't mean they couldn't put his brains to work and use his extensive knowledge in the matter to help them out.

Olivia wasn't scared of Carlos. The man gave her no reason to fear him. So she walked into his building, not missing a beat in her stride and smiled when she noticed him in a corner writing something she figured was the plan for their next class.

"Kate!" he exclaimed when he noticed her and he rushed to the door to great her. "I'm glad you were able to come. Follow me."

He led her to a much smaller room, yet still, she had no fear. She was bad ass Benson. Nothing scared her. Well, almost nothing.

"Sit down," he instructed. "Would you like something? Juice, pop, water?"

She remembered hearing that the husbands of the potential victims had said the women seemed delusional as if having been drugged. She wasn't going to take any chances.

"No, I'm fine," she said, trying to sound friendly, but there was tension in her voice. She was still mad at Elliot. But that could come to her advantage in this situation. As long as she remembered that it wasn't Elliot she was supposed to be mad at…

"It seems as if you're tense, emotionally speaking. Things not going well with Sean?" he asked as he took a seat across from her.

"He's being the ass I figured he was under all of that perfect," she said without having to think about it too much. And in all the ways that mattered, that was nothing but the truth.

"Trouble in paradise, huh? Well talking about it will help, I assure you."

She sighed. "He seemed so perfect, as if I had finally found my prince charming, my soul mate. He… I've been in love with him since day one. I couldn't imagine my life without him." As she said this, she had to control Olivia's emotions. She was getting to the point where Kate was no longer talking about Sean. Olivia was talking about Elliot. She shook her head. "Everything just started so fast that we had no time to really think about. But lately… lately he's started treating me like a… like a paper doll. Like I need his help with everything. I've been independent most of my life. Why does he think I suddenly need a man to protect me? I… I don't understand…"

Carlos nodded slowly. "I see where you're coming from. You're fearing that because he treats you differently, things will start going downhill in your relationship. Have you thought maybe that things have shifted between the two of you, that maybe something happened and he has started seeing you a different way?"

_Yeah,_ Olivia thought. _We got engaged and started living together. And he's getting divorced, and he's been treating me… _Olivia finally thought she got it. She was the rebound girl. As for Kate…

"I… I don't know… maybe." She couldn't keep her mind off of the fact she had discovered. Why hadn't she thought of that earlier? He was hurt, and he needed someone to comfort him. She just happened to be around all the time. She felt bad for him, but in a way, she felt… used.

"Do you know what will really help you?"

Olivia shook her head. "What?"

Carlos smiled. "Talk to him. Let him know how you feel."

_Yeah, _she thought. _Easier said than done._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Olivia walked into the quiet apartment a little after eight. Her talk with Carlos had been quite insightful. However, as good as it had been for her, it made him look even less guilty. Olivia couldn't see Carlos as a rapist. It just didn't make sense.

"Hey," Elliot's voice made her jump.

"Elliot!" she exclaimed. "You scared the crap out of me. How'd you get home?"

Elliot smiled at the way she said home. "Laurence gave me a ride. He figured I was going out of my mind at the precinct."

They were still in the dark, but Olivia's eyes were adjusting. She was finally able to see more than just the shape of Elliot's body. He was in a comfortable pair of sweats and was once again shirtless. She immediately flashed her eyes down to his tattoo.

"What?" Elliot asked with a smirk. "Are you checking out my ass Benson?"

Olivia chuckled. Elliot's heart warmed at the sound. "You wish."

"If not my ass then, what has got you so hypnotized?"

Olivia rolled her eyes as she finally pulled off her shoes and made her way into the living area, back to him. "Hypnotized? Seriously?"

Elliot shrugged. "Something caught your attention. And I'm going to figure it out."

Olivia spun around and gasped slightly at how close Elliot was to her. She was practically face up against his chest. She backed away slightly, but not quick enough.

"Come on Benson, you know my body hypnotizes you. Just admit it," he said as he caught her in his arms, his hands resting on her lower back. He had an evil smirk and knew Olivia had no way of escaping this.

Olivia took a deep breath. She was usually really good at lying, hell she was living someone else's life, she was trained to be able to lie. But Elliot saw right through her and she knew it. And his body did… have its affects on her. So she decided to tell the truth. It just wasn't what Elliot had been expecting.

"The tattoo."

Elliot scrunched his eyebrow and Olivia couldn't help but think how it made him look cute, his confusion not being something she saw often.

"Liv, you've seen my tattoos. You know that they're there… what… why…"

Olivia shook her head. "I know, I know I've seen them… but there's one…" she pointed to the line of his pants.

Elliot automatically reached his hand down, and pulled his sweats over it. Olivia was left in utter confusion.

"Oh, that one…" he finally breathed out. "It's… umm it's nothing. Just something I got in the heat of the moment this one time…"

Olivia nodded, not believing him. She suddenly realized she was still supposed to be angry with him and that realization put her back in a foul mood once again. She spun around and headed back towards the living area, dropping onto the couch, not even bothering with the lights.

"Liv… I –"

Olivia shook her head. "No, I get it Elliot," she said. She wanted to sound angry, but she realized he didn't need that right now. He needed sympathy and she was making it hard for him to come to her. "It's something personal, and I'm sorry I asked. But you know, if it's bothering you, you can talk to me. I'm all ears and I'm here for you El. I'll always be there to listen." She paused and looked up at Elliot who was now making his way to sit beside her. "Even when you are being a jackass."

Elliot nodded slowly as he sat beside her. "I… I could tell you…" Olivia nodded encouragingly, letting him know it was okay. Elliot looked her in the eye and Olivia was sure he was going to break then and there and tell her what he had cooped up inside him. "I could… but then I'd have to kill you."

He let out a laugh as Olivia's jaw dropped. "Elliot Stabler!" she screeched as she tried beating up on him.

He was chuckling now and Olivia couldn't help but laugh along with him. Without thinking, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. They continued laughing, not realizing just how close they had gotten.

When finally Olivia had regained her composure, being in Elliot's arms suddenly became odd and awkward.

"El," she whispered as he calmed down too.

"You were right Liv, today, at the precinct. There is a logical explanation. One that I can't really explain. But you're not the same person you were last year. Or at least, I don't see you the same way I did last year."

"El, what are you talking about?" She pulled away so she could get a good look at him, to make sure he was okay.

"Liv, don't pull away," he whispered. "Don't move."

Olivia looked into his eyes, expecting to see the pain she had seen there just a few days prior. Instead, she saw nothing but love and tenderness. It gave her chills. She wanted to look deeper into them, to read him completely, but he didn't give her the opportunity.

Before she had a chance to even put up a fight, or come up with some logical thought, his lips came crashing down on hers. It was like something she had never experienced before in her life. The kiss was magical, and at the same time it gave both of them the opportunity to let go and forget about everything. It gave them a chance to live in the moment and not care.

But as soon as Olivia pulled away, the real world came back.

"El... what… what just happened?" she asked, confused as to what had just happened.

Olivia was expecting sometime like an 'I don't know,' or a 'nothing, it was nothing', but Elliot just smiled.

"Something that should have happened a long time ago."

Olivia let out a small gasp as Elliot leaned back in, no hesitation, and let his lips find hers again.

"Elliot…" she mumbled against his lips. She didn't have the chance to finish her sentence, tell him to think about what he was doing. He had her swooped up in his arms, and had placed her hands around his neck. He picked her up and carried her towards his room. "El!" she screeched. "What are you doing?"

He set her down on his bed and climbed up over top of her. "Showing you that I'm far from being a caveman."

His Elliot smile took over his entire face and Olivia couldn't help but let out a giggle. Their night was far from being anything ordinary… It was about to become a night they had both always dreamed of, a fantasy they never thought would actually happen. But it was happening.

And it was about to change everything.

**Hehe (: This is far from being the end ladies and gentlemen! They can't possibly get their happy this quick. Next chapter: Kathy. But not in the way you might expect...**

** .ENJOY!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh God… Wow."

Elliot let out a sigh and finally shifted his weight from where he was comfortably positioned over Olivia to lying beside her. He immediately wrapped his arms around her naked body and pulled her as close to his as possible. They lay, intertwined with each other, in pure bliss. It felt like nothing could ruin the moment, bust the little bubble they were floating in.

"I… umm… Wow," Olivia said, not finding the words to describe what had just happened.

"Liv…" Elliot whispered as he pushed her sweaty hair from her face. Her deep brown eyes were locked on his, and he could see in her eyes that, although he had just shown her how he truly felt, had done what he had wanted to do to her for so long now, she was still hiding something, keeping something from him that he knew could probably destroy this moment.

"I… What… I…" Olivia couldn't form a thought. She tore her eyes from his leaned in and rested her head against his chest. He immediately brought his hand up to the back of her head and held her there lovingly. Olivia, however, had done this so he wouldn't be able to see the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"That was… incredible…" Elliot whispered as he kissed the top of her head. "I… there's no words to describe that Liv… No words to describe what we just…"

This put Olivia over the edge. Her entire body shook and she let the tears flow freely. She wasn't supposed to let her walls down. She couldn't afford to let her walls down. Yet Elliot had come in with a bulldozer and knocked them down, and it would take her a lifetime to rebuild them.

When he felt Olivia tremble in his arms, he knew for sure that something wasn't right, and that he was at fault for that. But what really got him, what broke his heart, is when he felt the drops of water on his chest.

He slid his hand from the back of Olivia's head to just under her chin and lightly brought her look back up towards his. But she fought. She turned her head, trying to hide her pain from him. Elliot knew this, and he could feel his heart clenching when he finally got a glimpse of her sad eyes, sad tear filled eyes.

"Oh Liv… don't… don't cry…" He pulled her once again into his arms, holding her tightly against him, afraid that if he let go, she would disappear, broken up like this. "There's nothing to be upset about…"

Olivia finally let herself look into his eyes. "Nothing to be upset about?" she asked, her lips quivering. She was now looking him in the eye, not caring that he saw her like this. She knew, there was no point in hiding it. "Elliot, this… this is the end for us. Everything we've built together, it ends here. And don't try telling me it won't. We… there's no way things will ever be the same now. There's… no way… We've lost everything…"

Elliot felt like he had been punched in the gut. He couldn't believe, couldn't understand what was going through Olivia's mind. Hadn't she felt what he had felt? Hadn't she realized that it was his intention, that it was clearly obvious that things would never be the same? In her mind, that meant the end. In his, it was the beginning of something new and absolutely wonderful. Would she give him the chance to let her see that?

"Liv…" he whispered as he pulled her back into his arms. "I never meant for this to hurt you… I wanted this to be good, I wanted you to see that I'm ready for things to change between us, that I've wanted this for a long time, and now, now we can have it all Liv. There's nothing holding us back."

Olivia let out a deep shaky breath as she nodded into his chest slowly. "I… Let me… I need to think…"

Elliot nodded as he rubbed his hands up and down her bare back. "Take all the time you need Liv."

He shifted his weight over a bit, but Olivia thought he was doing more. "Don't go El…" she whispered, the emotion clear in her voice.

Elliot kissed the top of her head as he held her as tightly as possible against him. "I'm not going anywhere."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The sound of a cell phone ringing is what Elliot and Olivia awoke to the next morning. They didn't even have the time to register the fact that they were still wrapped in each other's arms, after quite the life changing experience, but as soon as Olivia realized where she was she stiffened. Elliot, however, was quite content on how the night turned out.

"Relax Liv," he said sweetly. She nodded into his chest as he grabbed his phone off of the side table.

"Hello?" he said, expecting it to be either of his captains, or even one of boys from the investigation.

"Hello, is this Elliot Stabler?" the unfamiliar voice asked.

"Yes," he said hesitantly. "And who am I speaking to?"

"I am Dr Trainor, of Mercy General Hospital. I need you to come to Mercy right away sir."

Elliot didn't hear anything after Mercy General. He thought the worst. One of the kids had gotten hurt, had been in an accident and were on their death beds. Or… he couldn't think it.

He couldn't think that some perv… he saw it every day. He had three daughters who fit a lot of perv's standards. He couldn't let himself think that one of his daughters would have to go through that.

Oh God, what was going on?

Elliot finally found the strength to ask what was going on. "Is… is it one of my children?"

The doctor was quick to answer. "No sir. It's your wife. She was hit by a drunk driver while walking to her car from the hospital. She has some serious brain damage. You need to come now, we need to discuss what you want to do if she doesn't wake up…"

Kathy. Just when Elliot thought he was done with her, she manages to find some way to drag him back. He didn't know what to do. He knew he needed to go back to New York right away, but as for making a decision… This was going to be hell.

"I'm… I'll be there as fast as I can," he finally answered as he hung up.

He was met with Olivia's worried gaze. "El…"

He let out a breath, and Olivia could tell that although he was shook up, he wasn't in such a terrible shape. "That was Mercy…" he said quietly.

Olivia looked into his eyes. "Oh God Elliot… Is it one of the kids?"

He shook his head quickly. "No… no it's Kathy… We're… technically, since the files haven't all gone through yet…"

Olivia nodded. "Technically, she's still your wife…"

Elliot nodded as he swallowed hard. "And technically, I have to make any decisions regarding her medical state when she can't make them… and she definitely can't make them… Shit… I…"

"El…" Olivia started as she pulled away from him.

"Liv, I may not love her like I used to, like I thought I did, but I've spent a quarter of my life with her and she's given me beautiful children that I love more than anything… I… I have to go… for them at least. For the kids…"

Olivia gave him a sad smile as she let out a nod. "I know Elliot. I wasn't trying to stop you. I was going to say would you like me to call Whelan?"

Elliot nodded as he slowly got out of his bed. He loved how understanding she was, how caring she was. That's when he realized the delicate situation he was in. "Liv… this… this is not how I wanted to wake up… this is not how I wanted our morning after –"

Olivia nodded as she pulled on the clothes that had been discarded the night before back on. "Elliot… let's just forget about it. Your family needs you."

Although he knew she hadn't meant it the way he took it, the words _let's just forget about it_ made his heart ache. He hadn't built the courage to tell her, but as of last night, Elliot Stabler was madly in love with his partner, a love that had been growing over the past twelve years, and because of one phone call, their wonderful night full of passion and love could be all forgotten.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Laurence and Whelan were at the airport when Elliot and Olivia arrived to hop on the private plane back to New York. Whelan gave Elliot a quick reassuring tap on the back.

"I hope your wife is alright. Take all the time you need. We'll figure things out here."

Elliot nodded slowly, not bothering to correct him when he said wife. He had overheard Olivia informing Whelan that Elliot needed to leave Philadelphia because his wife was in critical condition. And the way she had said it… It hurt Elliot to remember the pain, and what sounded like regret Olivia had in her voice. It seemed like things would never work in favor for them.

"I'll tell Carlos you were needed last minute in Vermont or something when I go to class tonight," Olivia said, now standing beside Whelan. "There have been people who have gone alone before…"

The three men looked at Olivia, incredulous.

"Liv…" Elliot almost choked out. "I…"

"You need to go with him Benson," Whelan said. "Like I said, we'll manage things here."

Olivia hesitated. "I… it would be so much easier if I just stayed… it wouldn't be as hard to figure out a solution… and besides, El, your family needs you. I don't want to be a bother and –"

"Olivia," he said, using her full name for emphasis, "I can't do this without you. I need you there with me. And the kids need you. And don't use that bullshit about not wanting to bother the family. You are a part of that family whether you like it or not. Don't do this to me…" he added more quietly.

Olivia saw the pained expression on his face, and whereas the other two would have thought it was due to the circumstances back home, Olivia knew it was due to the circumstances they found themselves in presently. She knew he was hurting because of how things had had to end between them that morning. And although she knew he needed her support right now, she couldn't manage to help him through this without making it hurt her even more. So she figured it was best for both of them if she stepped out of the way until things settled. And also, until she finally figured out what the hell was going on.

"I… I shouldn't… I mean…" and that's when she thought of the kids. They needed someone right now and Elliot probably would have so many things to take care of… "Okay… I… I mean… Someone should… the kids need someone right now. I'll go… be there for the kids."

Elliot nodded slowly. He wished that she was just saying that because Whelan and Laurence were listening. But he knew by the way that she said it that she was telling the truth. She was going for the kids. And that's it.

"Let us know how things go…" Whelan said with a quick wave.

Olivia nodded. "I'll call you tonight Captain."

He smiled sadly. "Okay then."

And with that, Elliot and Olivia were aboard the plane.

"Liv…" Elliot whispered as he sat beside her. Olivia closed her eyes and tried to ignore him, but she just couldn't… he was hurting and she was making it worse.

"Elliot, you need to be thinking about Kathy and the kids right now. They need you more than ever and you can't be thinking about –"

Elliot cut her off. "My ex-wife could be dead by the time I get to New York and all I can think about is how much I wish we could do everything we did last night over and over again. I can't get last night… I can't get you out of my mind. Doesn't that mean something to you?"

Olivia leaned her head against the small window and tried her best to keep her in emotions in check. "Elliot… let's drop this for now. You have enough to worry about."

Elliot was frustrated. "Damn it Olivia!"

Olivia felt one tear escape her eye but made sure it was gone before Elliot could notice it.

And then they were quiet.

A thirteen minute flight had never felt so long before.

"Why did you tell Whelan that my _wife _was hurt?" Elliot suddenly said over the silence as the plane made its way onto the runway.

"Because she is Elliot."

Elliot looked straight into her eyes. "Legally maybe, but you and I both know that there's nothing more than that there Liv. Why don't you just accept that I'm moving on?"

Olivia let out a sigh. "Elliot, it was easier telling her that your wife was hurt than telling him your ex-wife was hurt."

Elliot gave her a confused look. "What's so complicated about her being my ex-wife?"

Olivia knew she was stuck. It was easier to say wife because it made it that much easier to forget that anything had happened between the two of them. If Elliot were still married, they wouldn't be in this awkward situation. "It just is, okay?"

Elliot didn't know what was happening between them, but he sure as hell knew that if it kept going the way it was going now, they were never to recover from it. He needed to make sure that whatever had Olivia so tensed up about the idea of 'them' was soon forgotten so he could show her just how much he loved her.

And he hoped that the nightmare that was Kathy would soon be overcome and out of his mind.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Olivia! What are you doing here?"

She had dropped Elliot off at the hospital before anything else. First of all because the doctors needed him there for Kathy's sake, but also because she couldn't handle the heavy silence upon them since arrival and the piercing looks he kept giving her. Soon after having dropped him off, she got a phone call from him informing her that the kids didn't know yet. She told him she'd go by Maureen's and Kathleen's to see if they were home and stop by Lizzie and Dickie's school to pick them up. She suddenly wondered where Eli could be. _I hope to God Kathy hasn't handed him over to his biological father._ She would make sure she asked Maureen as soon as she found her.

But before she could go find the kids, she decided she needed to stop by the precinct to inform them of what was going on. She also needed the moral support if she was planning on making it through this.

And that's when she ran into Munch.

"Where are Fin and the Cap?" she asked, noticeably nervous.

"Right here," she heard Cragen say behind her and she turned to come face to face with confused faces. "What's wrong Olivia?"

Olivia let out a breath. "Elliot and I are here because Kathy was hit by a drunk driver yesterday and is now in a coma. Elliot may need to make some tough decisions in the next few days or weeks, depending on things go and I think he really needs you guys to help him through this."

"Oh shit Olivia, this sounds bad…" Fin said, while shaking his head.

Olivia nodded. "It is… It really is…"

"Anything," Cragen said, "anything we can do to help, we're here."

Olivia nodded. "Thanks. I… ummm… I need to go find the kids. I'll update you later."

They all nodded and watched as Olivia disappeared back through the doors, expecting the worst.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Elliot sat alone in the waiting room of the ICU. Well, he wasn't alone. There was an elderly couple, a man about his age, a mother with two children in their teens and a nurse. But he felt alone. He felt alone because Olivia wasn't at his side, and he hadn't even gotten a decent goodbye out of her before she hung up. It hurt, but he knew that Olivia had a lot to process right now. He knew it because he did too.

"Family of Kathy Stabler?" a doctor called out, pulling Elliot out of his thoughts. He was about to get up when he saw the man he had noticed when he had first come in get up hesitantly and walk over to the doctor.

Elliot wanted to punch something. The man… he guessed this was the man Kathy had been cheating on him with. He took one look at him and his heart broke as he thought about how much Eli looked like him. It wasn't… it just wasn't fair.

Rather than getting up and going over to the doctor too, he decided to stay seated, listen to what the doctor had to say from afar.

"Are you Elliot Stabler?" the doctor asked the man. Elliot rolled his eyes.

"Umm… no. I'm David Ferguson. I'm… I'm a good friend. I wasn't sure if her ex-husband would come, so I thought I'd be here… for support and all… but… I…"

Elliot watched him squirm. He should feel awkward. Elliot thought he'd just sit and wait for the perfect moment to get up and introduce himself. But that plan was soon trashed.

"Detective Stabler!" one of the doctors he had come into contact often through work said as he approached. "Here for one of your vics? I haven't seen any through here lately…"

Elliot watched as David turned at the name Stabler, then looked back at the doctor, "No, I'm here for personal reasons."

The doctor just nodded. "I hope everything goes well," he said sincerely as he continued on his way. Elliot got up and looked back over to David and whom he guessed was Kathy's doctor.

"I'm Elliot Stabler," he said to the doctor as David went slightly pale and made a gulping sound.

The doctor nodded slowly as he looked back and forth between the two men. "I can… sense some tension. Mr. Stabler, why don't you come with me? You can update Mr. Ferguson afterwards."

Elliot nodded and followed the doctor, but not before taking one last look at his wife's lover. He felt like he should hate his guts, but in all honesty, he really didn't give a rats ass anymore. Things turned out just fine in the end. Or so he hoped.

"I'm Dr Trainor. We spoke earlier on the phone."

Elliot nodded. "How is she?"

The doctor let out a breath. "She is still unconscious, but there is brain activity. There isn't much damage to any of her internal organs, but she probably will be sore for the next little while and slightly confused. It'll probably take her a little while to remember things, she may not remember certain things or even people for a little while. I hate to put this on your shoulders, but she will need someone to supervise her for the next few months, preferable the same one or two people, just to make it easier on her."

Elliot nodded. "I'll figure something out."

The doctor nodded. "She should come out of this eventually. There are no indications that lead me to believe that she won't wake up. She has come a long way since she was admitted a few hours ago, so things are looking good. As for the fetus, there seem to be no issues at all."

Elliot's heart and breathing stopped at the word fetus. "A… a baby?"

Dr Trainor looked slightly nervous. "I hate it when this happens. Your ex-wife is pregnant. I apologize for being the one to deliver the news."

Elliot fell into a chair and tried to make sense of this. "How… how far along is she?"

"About 13 weeks," the doctor answered as Elliot shut his eyes tightly. "Again, I apologize for any issues this may cause."

Elliot nodded. "No… no. This isn't your fault."

"I'll leave you to your thoughts." And with that, he was gone.

13 weeks, Elliot thought. Three months. He let out a dry laugh at the thought. Him and Kathy hadn't had sex since Eli was two. Things had gotten colder between them and they just hadn't put any time or effort into improving their relationship.

But three months ago, on their wedding anniversary, Maureen had forced them into going out. She had taken the twins and Eli with her to her apartment as to give her parents the evening off. They had gone out for supper, and had forced themselves into having a good time. Both frustrated with trying to make an effort, they had opted to going to the bar where they might be able to have a little fun. They both ended up getting absolutely drunk. That's where mistakes were made. When they had awoken the next morning, they couldn't even remember what exactly had happened. But Elliot knew that they hadn't just fallen asleep naked. He knew that they had done something they didn't think they'd need to completely regret. Even though it hadn't changed things between them, he didn't think anything more of it.

But he never thought that, three months later, it could change his life forever.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Liv!" Maureen exclaimed as she opened the door to her apartment and saw her father's best friend standing there. "I thought you and dad were in Philadelphia? Why are you –" That's when she noticed the look on Olivia's face. "What's wrong?"

Olivia sighed. She didn't want to be the one to have to deliver the news to the kids, but she knew that they needed someone right now, and since that someone couldn't be Elliot…

"Maureen, your mother's been in a terrible accident. She was hit by a drunk driver last night. She's in a coma right now, and the doctors don't know what's going to happen but…"

Maureen stared at her in shock. "What… Oh God… I… that's… I don't know…"

Olivia watched as Maureen stumbled a little bit on her words. "I'm sorry…"

Maureen shook her head. "No… things will be fine. Things are going to be okay and then… and then they'll go back to normal and we can go back to hating her guts. She… she'll be okay…"

Olivia knew this was especially hard on her, considering the fact that the kids weren't talking to her right now because of the situation with Eli and Elliot. But she knew that they still loved their mother and that they would take this really hard if things didn't get better.

"Do… do the others know?"

Olivia shook her head. "Not that I know of… I thought I'd let you know first… I needed to tell you before the others… I knew you'd take this better than the others…"

Maureen nodded. "I'll come with you… to tell the others, if that's what you want… then I'll go to the hospital… see how dad's holding up… That is where he is, isn't it?"

Olivia nodded. "Yeah…"

Maureen nodded. "Kathleen should be in class and the twins should be on their way to school… we can get Kathleen first since it's closer than we'll go get the twins. I just need to call into work, tell them that I won't be in today."

Olivia nodded. Then she remembered Eli. "Maureen… where's Eli? I mean, if he wasn't with Kathy… did she... would he be with his…"

Maureen was going to answer, but she was interrupted by the calling of her name, coming from the little boy in question. "She asked me if I could watch him last night because she got called into work. As much as I didn't want to help her, it wasn't fair to Eli… he is, after all, still my little brother… half or not…"

"He's still as much your little brother as he was before and he always will be, just like Elliot is still his father," Olivia said, which made Maureen smile just the slightest bit.

"I should go get him and then I'll grab some stuff… Oh and I need my phone and I-"

Olivia cut her off. "You get ready. I'll go get him."

"Thanks Liv."

Olivia walked through the apartment to the spare room where she found Eli sitting up in the little bed, tears in his eyes. When he looked up and saw Olivia, his tears stopped and he smiled.

"Libia!" he said excitedly as he stood up on the bed.

Olivia couldn't help but smile as she reached the bed and he jumped up into her arms. With his little arms wrapped around her neck, she hugged him tightly against her. "What's wrong my little Eli?"

He wiped his eyes once again with the back of his hand. "I had a bad dream…" he said as he rested his head on Olivia's shoulder. She rubbed his back slowly as he went on. "Daddy was gone. He din come back home afta work. He din wanna love me anymore."

Olivia's heart broke at the thought of Elliot hearing his little boy's words. She thought about how it had been nearly a month since Elliot had found out about Eli not being his son, and she then realized that he probably hadn't seen him since then. She knew Elliot was hurt, but the poor little boy was stuck in the middle of it defenseless and unsure of what was happening. She wished she could take away all his pain and turn it into happiness. But she knew that this was just the beginning of it all.

"Your daddy loves you very much," Olivia started. "He's just going through a tough time right now and he needs to think about things. But he will be very glad to see you and he'll want to take you to the park and out for lunch and spend as much time with you as possible when everything is okay."

His eyes lit up. "Really?"

Olivia didn't know how to answer that without giving the boy false hope. She knew Elliot loved him, but she feared he wouldn't ever be able to treat him the same way again.

"Liv…" Maureen called out from the doorway, saving her from making a promise she couldn't keep. She looked up and saw the look in Maureen's eyes. It was pain, the same pain she was feeling at that very moment for the innocent little boy.

And the day was just going to get more painful.

** .Enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, I've been notified by one of my reader's that the whole blood type thing is inaccurate so I apologize for that... However, I hope the little medical misinformation doesn't taint all of your dedication to this story! Enjoy this next chapter (:**

"It's going to be okay…"

Olivia held Lizzie in her arms as she let out a few tears. When the twins had been called to the office, they hadn't known what to expect. But they didn't expect it to be Olivia and Maureen, bearing the news they had come with. Lizzie had gotten emotional right away, before even knowing what had happened. She was just very sensitive. But even now that the news had been delivered, Dickie still hadn't reacted much. Olivia figured he was in shock, but in truth, he didn't know whether the news was hurting him or if he felt indifferent about it. And this scared him.

After leaving Maureen's, Olivia had driven to Kathleen's campus where they found out she didn't have class until later that day. From there, they went to her apartment where they found her hanging out with a longtime friend of the family's, Jessica. After telling them the news, Kathleen suggested she take Eli while they went to get the twins and that she would meet them at the hospital. Olivia and Maureen thanked her as they continued their way to find the last two members of the clan. Kathleen would be meeting them at the hospital later on.

"I… I should probably go let Mrs. Shaw know where… that we're leaving… " Dickie said as he went for the door.

"No worries," Mrs. Hardy, the principal said. "I'll take care of that. You two, well you four, take care of yourselves and go be with your family. Olivia, could I speak to you before you go?"

Olivia hesitated, not wanting to get herself too involved in this. She stayed behind as the kids walked out.

"They speak highly of you," the principal said. "They have for a while, all of them… The twins, however, have the most it seems lately. And I've happened to hear that there have been some issues with their mother this last little while… And they're going through one of the toughest periods of their lives right now, and I can feel that they've been very stressed and worried lately. I can see in the way that you act around them and the way they act around you, even just right now, that you love each other very much. They need that stability right now. I know it's not in my place to tell you to keep an eye on them, but I've seen these two grow up in the walls of this school and I have taken a special liking to them. I know that they're hurting and that pains me. So I'm asking, begging you to stay close by to them, no matter what. You're like their second mother, and with the situation their mother is in right now, you might be the only one they've got left."

Olivia was dumbfounded. "I…I don't know what to… Of course I love them and of course I'll stay close… be there for them no matter what… I… I don't want to feel like I'm butting into their family though… and…"

She let out a small laugh. "Olivia, you've been to more events that those Stabler kids have been in than some of the actual parents. I know you love them as if they were your own kids and it doesn't matter what Kathy thinks of you… you're a part of those kids lives almost as much as she is and that's all that matters."

Olivia nodded slowly. "I… Okay. Thank you."

She shook her head. "No, thank you. If there were more people like you in the world, we'd be in a much better place."

Olivia felt her cheeks redden slightly.

"Go be there for them like I know you always are."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Baby. A baby. He couldn't get that thought out of his mind. A baby wasn't all that bad, even though he already had five children. No, it was the thought of having another baby with Kathy… That's what he didn't want to accept. He couldn't accept. Especially considering the last baby he had with Kathy… turned out to not be his.

And that's when the thought occurred to him. Maybe this baby wasn't his either. Maybe, just maybe, if he was lucky, this David guy had knocked her up a second time…

He laughed at the thought of hoping that his wife had been cheating on him when she got pregnant. It had become twisted, he thought. Their lives had become awfully twisted.

He left the room, still in shock about the fact that there was a possibility he would have to raise a child with his ex-wife. He felt bad for the unborn baby, thinking about the hell he or she would have to go through. He found himself hoping more and more that the baby wasn't his, and that this David guy could handle raising a child with Kathy. He probably couldn't do it again.

When he walked through the doors and back into the waiting area, he remembered that David was still waiting to be updated. He took a deep breath and put on a brave face. He forced himself to be strong. He took a few slow steps towards him and cleared his throat as David stood up.

"They believe that she will wake up from the coma soon. She will probably be sore and very confused for a while but nothing that shouldn't heal with time. She will however need twenty-four supervision for a while, and with the shit she's put me through, I don't think I'd be able to deal with that…"

"I'll do it," David said quietly. "I'll watch out for her."

Elliot nodded slowly. "I have a question though…"

David nodded. "Anything… I… I owe you some answers…"

"Hell you do," he said, trying not to get angry. He took a deep breath. "Did Kathy ever mention anything about our anniversary this year?"

David looked at him curiously, but as he thought about it, he suddenly knew what he was talking about. "Yes, she did…" Elliot looked at him, as if telling him to continue. "She came to me that day, after you had gone to work. She hadn't known exactly what had happened, but she knew she had been drunk. She also knew that it hadn't changed anything between the two of you so she told me how it made her… it made her feel less guilty about what we were doing… And then…"

Elliot felt himself feel hopeful for the first time that day. Hopeful that maybe, just maybe, he wasn't going to have to deal with a custody battle over a child who wasn't even born.

"Then… you guys did it to make her forget… am I right?"

He nodded sheepishly. "Shit, that sounds terrible. I felt crappy about being the other man, but I just… I couldn't stop… I know sorry isn't enough, but I truly am…"

Elliot shook his head. He knew that, in a way, this man had done him a favor by making him see that this relationship hadn't been worth saving. And he wasn't sorry for the fact that he could finally feel free to love the person he truly loved… "I just… you need to know something, be ready for something."

David seemed confused. "I… Anything," he said.

"When Kathy wakes up, we'll be needing to do a paternity test."

David's jaw nearly dropped. "A… Oh my… Shit… I mean, how? When?"

Elliot sighed. "Three months. That's why…"

"Anniversary night… Shit. I… I don't know what to say… I…"

"And I'm sorry to say this, but I hope it's yours," Elliot replied.

David nodded. "For your sake, and your sake only, I hope it's not yours either. You don't… you shouldn't have to…"

Elliot nodded. He knew what David meant. He almost respected this man, and pitied him at the same time. Almost. Because in the end, he had gotten himself into this situation on his own.

"I… I'll make sure that Kathy has someone to take care of her," David started. "And I'll deal with anything that needs to be dealt with. You shouldn't… you've had enough to deal with… and… I think there are people who need you more right now anyway…" he said as he pointed to the four people standing near the doorway looking at him. Elliot couldn't help but feel a little bit better at the sight of his family.

"I… yeah, I should…"

"Go," David instructed. "I'll take care of this stuff."

Elliot nodded. "Oh… And… David? Good luck. I mean it… You… you don't seem… I wouldn't pin you for…"

"I know, I know… I get what you mean…"

Elliot sighed. "Don't let her ruin you like she nearly ruined me."

He nodded. "Thanks for that. I'll keep it in mind."

And with that Elliot headed off to be with his loved ones. His children.

And the woman he truly loved.

"Dad!" Lizzie threw herself into her father's arms as a fresh batch of tears started flowing again. "Are you okay? How… I mean, are you handling this –"

Elliot shook his head. "Lizzie, I'm fine… A little shook up, but it's your mother that's hurt, not me."

"I can't… I can't believe that this happened… it's just…" Lizzie rambled on. "How did it happen? Why?"

"Karma's a bitch," Dickie mumbled under his breath.

"Dickie!" Olivia sent him a glare, and suddenly remembering Mrs. Hardy's words. She did sometimes act like more than just a friend of their dad's around them. Sometimes…

"I'm… I'm sorry to say it, but I think that Dickie's right…" Maureen agreed, which really shocked Olivia.

"You guys, she's still your mother, no matter what she has done or how she decided to live out her mistakes. I know you guys aren't very happy about it, but-"

Dickie shook his head. "Save it Liv. Dad already gave us this speech when we told him… when we said we wanted to move in with him."

Olivia was shocked. "You… what?"

"Shit," Elliot suddenly mumbled. "I… you won't be able to stay with your mother while she's recovering and I-"

Maureen rolled her eyes. "Dad, they're staying with me anyway. It's not like it makes that much of a difference."

Olivia looked over towards her. "What about Eli? Maureen, you can't possibly take them all under your wing and don't get me wrong, I know you're quite capable of doing it but you're young and you shouldn't have to worry about-"

"Liv," Maureen started. "I need to take care of them. They're my family, and until dad can find himself a place to-"

"I'll take you, all of you," Olivia said, and she watched everyone's expressions change. "When I'm in town, you can all stay with me, to give you a little break at least. I mean, my apartments small, but I have a few blow up mattresses and I love having you guys around and-"

Elliot cut her off. "Liv, you don't-"

"Yes Elliot," she looked at him with hard eyes. "I want to. I've never had a family. You're kids are the closest I've ever had to one. And I hate… I see children suffering everyday and it's my job to reassure them that everything is going to be okay. I… I can do this… I want to do this… and I mean, Elliot, you're at my place anyway. It's better like this…"

Elliot wanted to fight back, but he knew it was pointless. He knew he would lose.

And he knew Olivia cared too much to watch any of them suffer.

Or at least, watch the kids suffer. He didn't know too much about what was going on with the two of them.

"Umm dad?" Lizzie suddenly spoke up. "Who's the man you were talking to?"

Elliot sighed. Olivia and Maureen caught on right away. "He's… he's a friend of your-"

"Stop Dad!" Dickie nearly shouted. "Stop making mom seem less guilty! We know she cheated on you, we know she lied and then cheated some more. We're not kids anymore! We deserve the truth so don't try candy coating it anymore like you did when we were five! We're not freaking five anymore!" And with that, he ran off.

"I… I should-"

Olivia shook her head. "No, Elliot, stay with your daughters. I'll… I can go talk to him."

"Liv…"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Stop." She paused and took a breath. "That's him though… isn't it? That's…"

Elliot nodded. "Yeah… that's him."

Olivia nodded before disappearing through the doors Dickie had just gone through.

Maureen and Lizzie just watched their dad as he looked over to David. "Dad… it's… it's going to be okay. He's nothing. Nothing compared to you. He'll never replace you in any of our lives."

Elliot nodded. "I know… I know… But I just… It's just…"

Lizzie wrapped her arms around her father. "It's hard. But it'll get easier. Someday, it'll get easier."

Elliot wrapped his arms around his youngest daughter, all while pulling his oldest in with them too. He just nodded as he finally let a tear slip down his cheek, thinking about the suffering this would cause them. All of them.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Dickie…" Olivia said sadly as she sat down next to the young man. She had managed to find him pretty quickly, having seen him leave through the main doors and flop down on a bench just outside. She kept her distance, not wanting to crowd him. He looked up, and Olivia could tell he was about to crack.

"Olivia… I… I don't…"

Olivia rested a hand on his lap. "Dickie, you're allowed to be upset. You're allowed to let it out. I know you want to feel like you're strong, and I have no doubt that you are, but even strong men cry once and a while. I've seen your father many times…"

Dickie nodded slowly before speaking up. "It's just… I… I…" and that's when Olivia saw the first tear slid down his cheek. "I… she's my mother… and I don't… It's not the fact that she's hurt that makes me upset or sad or mad or… whatever. It's seeing everyone… The fact that everyone else… It hurts and I can't… I…" He took one last deep breath before completely opening the damns. He rested his head almost immediately on Olivia's shoulder and wrapped his arms around her for comfort. Although this caught her by surprise, she returned the gesture by wrapping one arm tightly around him and using her other hand to rub the back of his head.

"I don't want to think about her…" he whispered. "I… she caused more problems in our family… and do you know what… Do you know what I wanted to do every time things were bad with her?"

Olivia shook her head. "I don't… but you can tell me…"

"I wanted to call you. I know… I know it sounds weird, or makes me seem weak…"

"You're far from that," Olivia said as she pulled his head up so he was looking into her eyes.

"… I know… but… I've always liked you Liv. And I'm not talking about my middle school crush on you. You were always like the light at the end of the tunnel for Dad… and hearing him… when he talks about you, a stranger would know just how much of an amazing person you are because of the way he speaks of you… You may not realize you've changed lives, but you have, including mine… and all of the girls… and most of all, you've changed my Dad's life in a way that makes you more important than just a friend of the family Liv. You're so much more than that…"

Olivia had to pull away just a bit from Dickie just to wipe away the small tears that were forming in the corners of her eyes. Hearing this… especially hearing it from Dickie, knowing how he felt about her made her all the more emotional. Especially after what had happened with his father the night before…

That thought had been pushed to the back of her mind. She had nearly forgotten that something had happened with Elliot. And remembering that now made her all the more emotional. How could things just be so… She couldn't even explain it. But she sure as hell wasn't going to dwell on it right now. There were more complicated things happening right now, and she needed to be there fully for the kids right now.

And that's what she would be.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Elliot felt his heart swell and break all at once as he looked out from the second floor window out onto the front terrace of the hospital, watching his son and Olivia so comfortable, seeing her take him under her wing without a second thought. He thought about how much of an incredible mother she would have been to them. How much of an incredible mother figure she had been to them. It made him flash to a future where she could be like their mother, a step mother more so… but the thought still made him smile just the slightest. She was just… He couldn't help but love her even more.

"She's pretty amazing, isn't she?" he heard Maureen whisper to him, catching him slightly off guard.

"She's… she's…" Elliot couldn't find the words to describe her. There were no words.

"We love her dad… we all do," Maureen said very bluntly. "Remember that." And with that, she walked back off to sit with Lizzie who had just finished crying.

His kids loved her. He loved her. They could be so amazing together if just… if she'd just let them be. But after their first time together being disrupted, and not just disrupted but ended by his ex-wife, he feared there was going to be no second chance.

He watched as she and Dickie walked back into the hospital, him leaning into her and her with an arm wrapped protectively around his shoulder. It wasn't long before they were with them again in the small waiting room, doing just that. Waiting.

For what, he wasn't sure anymore. David had said he'd take care of things. He could fill out a few forms and they could be on their way again. But they still seemed to be…

That's when the elevator doors opened again and out came Kathleen, heading straight for Liv, Eli wrapped around her neck. Eli…

"Liv, I'm sorry it took us so long, but we were on our way, and then…"she trailed off as she set Eli down and looking back up came across her father standing a little ways away, leaning against the window. "Dad…!"

She hurried towards him and wrapped herself quickly in his arms. He held her tightly, wanting to never let go. They hadn't talked face to face since before Eli's accident, and although neither one of them had been on bad terms with the other, they just hadn't had the chance to spend some time together.

"I missed you," he said as he pulled her tighter against him. "I… I really did…"

Kathleen nodded into his shoulder. "I know… I did too… but I'll be around more… and you'll be around more and… it's going to be okay…"

Elliot nodded as he pulled away and looked into his daughter's eyes before looking back over towards the others. His heart nearly broke once again when he noticed the little boy in Liv's arms, his head over the back of her shoulder, a thumb in his mouth and a silent tear falling down his cheek.

"Eli…" he whispered slowly, the name getting caught in his throat. He could tell the little boy knew something was going on. And not just with his mother… No, he knew by the look on his face that Eli sensed something was going on with the two of them, and it pained him to have to watch such a tiny little spirit go through this. So he would try to make it easier on him.

He buried his head into Liv's shoulder, and Elliot figured that Eli thought he no longer loved him. Which of course, was far from the truth. It was just… it was hard…

But then he noticed the little boy squirm, and as Olivia put him down, everyone went quiet. They watched as Eli looked up to his father before bursting into tears and running towards him as fast as his little legs could take him.

"Daddy!" he cried out as he made his way across the small distance and jumped into his father's arms. He cried into his father's shoulder, and Elliot held him tighter against him than he ever had before. This put all of his children in an emotional mess. Even Olivia couldn't stop from getting teary eyed. "Daddy, why… Why don you love me no more…?"

This put Elliot over the edge. He crumbled into the chair right beside him as he tried his best to soothe the little boy, still shaken up, in his arms. "Eli… Eli I will always love you. No matter what. No matter what anyone else says… I will never, ever, stop loving you. Can you promise me… can you promise that you'll never forget that?"

Eli nodded quietly as he kept his tiny little arms wrapped tightly around his father's neck.

Everyone was so wrapped up in the emotion that no one noticed David make a dash for the bathroom, where he couldn't help but throw up everything he had eaten that day, knowing he was part of the reason for all that pain.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Eli's asleep," Elliot said as he walked out of Olivia's room where they had set up the little boy for his nap. He took a seat with the five others at the small island Olivia used a kitchen table. He grabbed himself a sandwich and ate silently, just like the rest of them. Olivia saw the pain etched on his face.

"How… how did it go?" she asked, hesitantly, knowing Elliot was torn apart about his son at this point. She knew he probably didn't want to talk about it right now, but she wanted to give him the opportunity to feel like he could get it off his chest.

He let out a sigh and looked around at his four kids. They were all so grown up, not kids at all anymore. And most of all, they were old enough to understand what was going on. Or at least part of it, for now.

"I… It's…" he rested his head in his hands. "He's broken… I… I didn't want this for him… he's just… he's so little and… and he has to go through… he's lived the past month thinking I didn't love him anymore. Do you know how shitty that… I think… Oh God…" he broke down and Maureen, who was sitting beside him, wrapped her arms around him to show him that he was allowed to cry and that they knew that he needed it. There would be no judgment, he was still the strongest man they knew.

"Dad…"Maureen started as she quickly wiped away the tears that had started forming in the corners of her eyes. "Everything is shitty right now. But we always need to look at the bright side. Yes, things with mom are hell right now and yes, she's in a delicate situation and yes, things with Eli are a little complicated… But think about the good things! You and mom aren't always at each others throats which means that we all have some peace of mind. Plus, it has definitely strengthened our appreciation of having a lot of siblings to lean on," she looked at the three others and they all nodded to confirm she was right. "And it's definitely strengthened our relationship with you, when we see you you're not angry and stressed out about mom-"

"Except for right now," he mumbled.

Maureen sighed. "Right now is an exception. Do you know what other good thing this has brought?"

He looked at her curiously.

"We can have Liv around without mom shooting arrows at her," Lizzie said with a small laugh. "And we get to spend more time with her too cause she seems stuck with your homeless ass."

Lizzie's joking definitely helped all of them let loose a little. Elliot smiled at the fact that all of his kids loved Olivia more than he could have asked for. And even more, he loved that Olivia loved them just as much. And he was incredibly over the moon with the fact that she had been so willing to take them under her wing. It made him fall in love with her even more.

"That was pretty much what I was going to say," Maureen said as she smiled at her sister. "Dad, you just wait and see. Before you know it, things will be just the way they should be."

He wanted to look into Olivia's eyes as Maureen said this. _How they should be…_ In his mind, the way things should be included Olivia big time. He was just worried he had lost his chance.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

They had spent most of the afternoon just lazing around in front of the TV. Elliot had wanted more than once to pull Olivia into his arms and snuggle with her on the couch but he knew he couldn't right now. First of all, he didn't know what was going through her head anymore about them. He hoped she wouldn't give up right away, but on the other hand he felt like she had. And second, his kids, although he figured they would be alright with something going on between them, didn't need this right now. So he kept that to himself. However, it didn't stop him from glancing time to time over to where she and Lizzie were seated closely together in the large arm chair. He smiled at the way she subconsciously played with the young girl's hair. Just like a mother would do.

They had stayed like this until it neared supper time. They were halfway through an old comedy that just happened to be playing when they heard the bedroom door open. A sleepy Eli submerged, rubbing his eyes with one hand, and his teddy bear and blanky tucked tightly in his other arm. His teddy bear had been a gift from Olivia a few days after his birth and he had always been overly attached to it. It was the little things like this that made Elliot smile at times like these.

"Hey there little man," Elliot called out. "How was your sleep?"

He didn't answer but as soon as Elliot had spoken to him, he had rushed over and cuddled into his lap. This made his heart swell to a point where he was sure it would burst.

"Don eva leave me again, K?" he asked with the most serious expression.

This put Elliot over the edge. "I promise buddy," he said as the tears started up again.

"Daddy don cry…" he whispered as he reached up to wipe his tears. Elliot rested his hand on top of his son's and when he pulled away his hand, Elliot leaned and dropped a kiss on his head. "I love you daddy. Don eva forget."

Elliot nodded. "I won't forget. And always, always remember that I love you too. Always."

He nodded and smiled a little for the first time since he had seen his father. He may have been young, but he now knew that his father loved him very much. And for someone his age, that's all that mattered.

**Awe... I have to say, the scene at the hospital with Eli and Elliot almost makes me tear up and I wrote it! Hope you guys enjoy (:**


	9. Chapter 9

**So this past week has been crazy. Pre-exam due dates for every project, essay, analysis and so on. I hope you guys aren't too mad. But, to make up for it, I have a special gift... You'll just have to wait and see what it is !  
****Enjoy !**

"They're all asleep," Olivia said as she fell down on the couch beside Maureen. Maureen nodded.

"They're all really exhausted after today. Especially dad," Maureen added.

Olivia took a look at her watch. Elliot had gone into the hospital to fill out some more paperwork and was due to be back at any moment.

When Maureen noticed Olivia was quiet, she decided she'd ask the question that had been haunting her all day. "Is there something going on between you and dad?"

This caught Olivia by surprise. "What?"

Maureen shrugged. "I mean, it might just be me, but it seems like there's something different about you lately, when you're together that is. I don't know, I just-"

She stopped when she heard the apartment door open. This wasn't something she was going to discuss with her dad in the room.

"Hey, how are the kids?" he asked as he took a seat in the arm chair.

All of Elliot's kids, minus Maureen, were currently asleep in Olivia's room. Elliot still couldn't believe how giving Olivia had been, but then again, that's just who Olivia was. Kathleen and Lizzie were asleep on the bed, and they had blown up a single air mattress that fit on the little floor there was in her room for Dickie. Then, she and Maureen had taken the smaller couch from the living room and put the front of it up against the wall to make a bed for Eli, one that he wouldn't fall out of. And as soon as their heads had hit their pillows, they were gone like a light.

"Liv… I don't know how I'll ever thank you for all of this… I mean…"

"A nice breakfast tomorrow morning would be great," she said with a smirk.

He let out a laugh and nodded. "And speaking of which, I left the bags in the trunk of the car…" he gave her a look, and Olivia knew what he wanted.

"I'll help you," she answered as they got up. Maureen had sort of drifted off a little bit, so she didn't even realize when they had left.

As soon as they were out of the apartment, Elliot let out a sigh.

"How are you holding up?" Olivia asked as she rested a friendly hand on his shoulder.

Elliot just shook his head. "I… it's just too much… I mean it's one thing that she ends up in a freaking coma right before our divorce is finalized, so that I end up the one needing to make the tough decisions for someone who I could honestly really care less about right now…" he paused as he thought about what he had said. "Okay, so I still care about her, but only because of the kids… and at this point, the kids don't seem to caring right now about her either but… It's just… Shit, Liv… That man, David… I had to talk to him like a human being and knowing that he was Eli's real father… I just… I don't get it… He doesn't seem the type, and he seems… sorry for what he has done… he was so pale when I went back to the hospital… he has a heart, and he has enough of a heart to tell me that Eli is my son no matter what… He didn't try and go for custody. He didn't want to ruin a family more than he already had… How can I hate a man like him… He saved me from my burning marriage… Not in the greatest way, but…"

Olivia stopped him and pulled the emergency stop on the elevator. "Elliot, don't think about him right now. You're kids are your kids. Every single one of them. They love you and they always will."

"They love you too Liv," Elliot said slowly. He wanted to add that they loved him just like he did, but he couldn't do anything that may run her off. He needed her more than ever right now, but he needed his best friend even more. So when it came down to it, he would let her bring up what else what happening between them.

Olivia nodded. "Elliot, I love them too… And I'd do anything for them. But right now, they need their dad more than ever and you need to be there for them. Laurence called Carlos. He was playing your boss. Said that there had been an emergency in Vermont and that you'd be back hopefully in a week. Take that week Elliot to be with your kids."

Elliot nodded, but then noticed she had just mentioned him. "What… what about you Liv?"

She looked down to the floor. "I'll be going back tomorrow night, to be able to make it for Saturday morning…"

The look on Elliot's face made Olivia want to stay by his side forever. But she knew she couldn't. She needed some time away from him to clear her mind. And this gave him the time he needed with his kids. It was going to be alright.

"If you need me though El, you know how to contact me." He looked up and she gave him a sad smile. "Any more news?"

Elliot slid down the elevator wall and put his head in his hands. "I… Shit Liv…"

Olivia sat down beside him. "What is it El?"

He turned to face her and looked her in the eye. "I… they told me this morning… but I couldn't… not in front of the kids… And… Oh God…."

"It's bad, isn't it?" she asked, not prepared for what he was about to tell her.

"She's pregnant Liv…"

Olivia pulled away slightly from Elliot. "She's… Shit El… This is… woah, flashback…"

Elliot scoffed. "Let's hope."

"What… what do you mean?"

Elliot shook his head. "We don't… I talked to David… and… We don't know who the father is Liv…"

Olivia turned away from Elliot and faced straight ahead of her. "And you're hoping to God it's his, aren't you?"

Elliot nodded sadly. "I mean… it's not that I don't want more kids… I just can't imagine having to go through that again with Kathy after what has happened…"

It was Olivia's turn to sigh. This is why she didn't want to let her walls down with Elliot. She knew, she just knew that once things started to go well with them that something would happen. This was about as bad as it got. Almost.

"How… How far…" Olivia had trouble forming sentences.

"She's three months… Three freaking months! How the hell is she three months pregnant and she hasn't told anyone? Neither one of us… She hadn't told either of us… Shit, this sucks…"

Olivia didn't know what to do. She wanted to comfort Elliot, but at the same time she wanted to get as far away from him as possible so he wouldn't see her get emotional. They had given in to each other, twelve years of having kept it away from him, her feelings, and now…

Shit.

Elliot couldn't handle the silence. So he talked. "The doctor said we'd be able to do a paternity test once she was awake and lucid. They need her consent and they can't get it until she knows what's going on…"

Olivia nodded slowly. She looked up towards the ceiling as she tried to hide the few tears that had started to gather. And as hard as she tried…

"Liv…" Elliot whispered as he looked over towards her and saw the emotion. "Liv, look at me…"

"Elliot," she whispered, her voice cracking. "I… I can't… not right now…"

"What happened last night…" Olivia was waiting for him to say it was a mistake, or that he regretted it. "What happened last night was the best thing that's happened to me in a very long time. And I wish, oh God how I wish that we could just go back to that, be happy with that. But…"

Olivia nodded. "We… we can't think about it right now Elliot… We have to… right now, we need to just pretend nothing happened…"

Elliot turned to face her, confusion written in his eyes. "Why? Why the hell do we need to forget about it Olivia?"

Olivia quickly wiped her eyes dry and faced him. She nearly broke at the expression on his face, but she stayed strong. "Your kids Elliot… Maureen asked me if there was something going on between us. They sure as hell don't need that right now on top of-"

"They need you Liv," Elliot said as he took her hand. "They need you as much as I do. Can't you see that?"

Olivia nodded as she got up. "Yeah, they need me right now. But they need the me they are used to. They need Liv, your partner, your best friend Liv. Not…"

Elliot got up too and looked at her. "Not… Not what Liv?"

"I… don't know… But until this is over, it's nothing… You don't need that right now…" she said this as she put the elevator back in motion.

"That's where you're wrong Liv… I need you… and you know it." Olivia's breath caught in her throat when she turned around and noticed just how close Elliot was. "Liv…"

"Elliot… I… I…"

And just as he was about to lean in and kiss her, the elevator dinged and the door opened. He didn't even have the chance to blink before she was out and headed for the door.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It had been quiet between them since that last moment in the elevator. They had unpacked the groceries from the car and had gone back to the main lobby and waited for the elevator. Luckily, they weren't alone this time so this refrained them from having to talk about what almost happened, and what was happening. When they got back up to the apartment, the eerie quiet had become too much to handle.

"This sucks," Elliot said as he pounded his fists on the counter top.

Olivia rested her hands on top of his. "They're all asleep. Don't wake them."

In better circumstances, this would have warmed his heart, the little things Olivia did for his kids. But at the moment, the electric jolt that her touch had caused on his body was enough to make him go crazy, and all his thoughts other than thoughts of him taking Olivia then and there cleared his mind. She had done this in the past, rested a reassuring hand on his, taped him on the back, little things, but never had he reacted so intensely.

When she looked up and into his eyes, Olivia needed to back away because of the intensity of his stare. It shocked her, he had never been like this in the twelve years they had been partners, yet in one night, everything could change. "Elliot… you need to calm down…"

Elliot shook himself out of this state and the intense stare disappeared. His dark eyes became light again and Olivia let out a breath of relief.

"I… I think I just need sleep…" he said as he walked out of the little kitchen area and towards the living room. He paused in his tracks when he noticed there was a little problem.

Olivia followed him and noticed his hesitation. "Elliot, the mattress is yours. I'll sleep in the arm chair. You need the sleep."

Elliot shook his head as he turned back around to face her. "No. This is you place and you've already done so much. I can't make you sleep on the chair."

Olivia sighed. "When will you understand you'll never win a fight with me?" She said this and couldn't help but smirk.

Elliot let a small smile slip too as he rolled his eyes. "That may be true, but we always find a compromise. Liv…" he paused. "The mattress in big… There's plenty of room…"

Olivia's smirk disappeared. "El…is… is that safe?"

Elliot shrugged. "Don't know… But I guess we'll find out."

Olivia sighed, but agreed. She saw no other solution. Neither one of them would sleep until one gave in, and she knew they were both as stubborn as can be.

She crawled in, just as Elliot did, but made sure she stayed on her side, as far away from Elliot's as she could, and she faced the wall.

Elliot, however, stared at the back of head, wondering if she was having as much of a hard time falling asleep as he was. All he wanted to do was to pull her closer and cradle her in his arms. His hand slid out from under the blanket and subconsciously reached out towards her. His fingers danced lightly on her shoulder, tracing meaningless signs over her exposed skin.

"El…" she mumbled, and this made things get worse. His hand then started to massage her shoulder and she couldn't help but enjoy the feeling. Until reality set in.

Ready to curse him and tell him off, Olivia spun around to face him. Just as she was about to tell him where to go, her mind hit a brick. His gaze was so loving, so caring so… It was that Stabler look that she had fallen in love with so long ago, the look he used when he really wanted to get his way . And once again, it didn't fail to get him what he wanted.

He leaned in forward before Olivia could fight him and left her with a quick, but soft kiss. "I just wanted to say goodnight," he whispered as he traced her cheekbone with his thumb. She stopped him by taking his hand, but didn't make an effort to remove it from her skin.

"Goo… goodnight… Night El…" she whispered, her eyes still locked on his.

He smiled. "Goodnight Liv."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Libia!"

Olivia rolled over and groaned, wanting the little voice in her head to go away. She needed sleep. Voices were not going to take that away from her.

"Libia!"

The whisper again. But this time, she realized, the voice was not a voice in her head. No, it was the voice of a child, a real one, and when she finally opened her eyes, she realized that the child's bright blue eyes were staring her down.

"Libia?"

Olivia sat up and looked around her. She noticed Maureen on the couch and Eli standing before her, a frightened look on his face. It suddenly all came back to her. Kathy's accident, Eli's birth father, Elliot's kids needing her support…

Than she remembered Elliot.

Shit.

He had kissed her.

Again.

She didn't need this right now. _They _didn't need this right now and Elliot knew that. Yet he still managed to pull her heartstrings and make her fall for his charm even when the shields were up. Okay, what was left of the shields.

"You okay Libia?"

Olivia turned back to the little boy and realized why she was awake in the first place.

Eli.

"Yes Eli, I'm fine. What about you sweetie?"

He shook his head quickly as tears gathered in the corner of his eyes.

"Hey bud, what's wrong?"

He shivered. "I have a bad dream," he answered as he squeezed his teddy harder against him.

"A bad dream, huh?" she asked as she put her hands on her hips. "I don't think I gave those bad dreams permission into my house. What about you? Do you think they have permission?"

He shook his head quickly.

"What should we do to get rid of these bad dreams?"

Eli threw his arms up in the air. "Call the police!"

Olivia looked at him inquisitively. "Do I count as the police?"

Eli shook his head. "No, the real police silly."

Olivia faked her insult. "The real police? I'm not the real police?"

He shook his head again as a small smile built on his lips.

Olivia let out a sigh. "If I'm not the real police, than who is?"

"The bad dream police!"

Olivia wanted to smile at the child's simple mind. "Well I don't think the bad dream police are available right now. Will I do for tonight?"

Olivia watched as the child paused to think about it for a moment, but nodded quickly.

"Okay then. Well as temporary bad dream police, what is my job sir?"

Eli let out a little laugh at this. "You need to protect me!"

Olivia nodded. "Okay then, and how do I do that?"

"You need to sleep with me and Benny!"

Olivia realized he was talking about the teddy bear who's paw was clutched in his hand. "Okay. But I don't think there's enough room in your bed. Would you and Benny want to stay here with me?"

He nodded quickly as he joined her on the mattress and snuggled into her chest. Olivia immediately wrapped her arms around him.

"Libia?"

Olivia looked down at him as he looked up at her. "Yeah?"

"Can you always be my bad dream police?"

Olivia smiled sadly at him. She knew that she wouldn't always be around while they were staying at her place, and soon he would be back to his own mother, but she couldn't worry him for tonight.

"I'll do my best. But you know, the bad dream police have a lot of work to do to get rid of all the bad dreams."

He nodded, accepting this as an answer.

Just when she thought he was finally asleep, he twisted in her arms so that he was facing her.

"Libia?" he called again as he let out a little yawn.

"Yes sweetie?"

"I love you," he whispered as his eyes fell closed.

Olivia had trouble keeping her emotion at bay. "I love you too," she whispered back to the little boy as she leaned over and placed a kiss on the sleeping form's forehead.

She didn't have trouble falling asleep with the emotion that had taken over her already vulnerable state draining her completely. However, little did she know that, not one, but two others fell back asleep too after witnessing this exchange with smiles on their faces and thoughts running wild through their minds.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizzie was the first one awake the next morning. She looked quickly around the room and after remembering everything from the past day, she noticed that Eli wasn't in his bed anymore. She got up quietly, trying her hardest not to wake the other two, without success.

"Lizzie, what… where … it's too early. Sleep," Kathleen whispered when she noticed her sister heading towards the door that was opened just a crack.

"Eli's not in his bed. I'm just going to check up on him."

Kathleen nodded and dropped her head back down on her pillow. However, when Lizzie didn't return immediately, she pulled up the strength to get up and see what was going on.

"Lizzie?" she whispered when she noticed her starring into the living room. "What are you –"

"Shh," Lizzie cut her off, not tearing her eyes from the scene in front of her. "Come here."

Kathleen followed her instructions and did as she was told. She immediately knew exactly what had captured Lizzie's attention and her heart swelled.

"Dad's such an idiot," Kathleen said as she shook her head.

Lizzie finally tore her eyes from the living room floor. "What?"

"He's an idiot. It's obvious he loves her. She's perfect for him, for his life… She's perfect for us Lizzie! We need Liv in our life for good. Look at them!"

Lizzie looked back at the mattress on the floor. Elliot was on his side of the mattress, as promised, but it wasn't that that Kathleen was referring too.

She stood there starring at Eli peacefully asleep, completely comfortable being wrapped tightly in Olivia's chest. He was the type of kid who didn't take well to people he wasn't familiar with, and he wasn't normally the type that would go to someone for comfort. Usually, even Kathy had trouble getting him to talk about the nightmares he had been having lately. But by the looks of things, Olivia had found a way through the little boys shield, thick shield for his age, and discovered a way to make him feel safe.

It made their hearts swell.

"She's always wanted kids," Lizzie whispered.

"And it's obvious she deserves them," Kathleen added. "God, look at him Lizzie! He won't even cuddle with me! He hasn't seen Liv in forever and he already comes to her."

They were quiet for a few seconds before Lizzie nodded towards the door to the apartment.

After taking a quick look at the clock, which indicated it was just shortly after seven, and grabbing the spare key from the bowl on the kitchen counter, Kathleen followed her into the hallway and sat beside her on the floor next to Olivia's door.

Lizzie stared forward for a few seconds while Kathleen scrutinized her. If there was one of the kids that this whole divorce situation was affecting more than Eli, it was Lizzie. She had become reserved since they had found out about Eli's true paternity, even before that. Although the others didn't seem to notice it as much, Kathleen definitely did. She and Lizzie had always shared something special, and she knew that all these emotions flying around them were affecting the young girl big time.

"I know this sounds terrible," Lizzie started hesitantly after a few moments of silence, "but I sometimes wish Liv was our mom. I mean, come on. Think about it. We all love her, and she and dad are so happy together. Have you ever pictured our lives if Kathy hadn't of been in it, and instead, Olivia was our mom?"

Kathleen shuddered slightly at the sound of Lizzie calling their mother by her first name. She had been doing it in her mind for so long, but for someone else to actually say it out loud… Especially while they were having a conversation about Olivia having been their actual mom… As much as she felt guilty for doing it, it felt reassuring in a way. It felt right.

And with that in mind, she nodded. "I… I have…" she said as she looked her sister in the eye. "Lizzie, God, if there was a way we could make them realize they were meant for each other… She could be our mom. She and dad… They're perfect for each other, more than perfect. And it's madly obvious to everyone but them that they love each other more than any man or woman should love someone."

"Do you think… Do you think that maybe they might end up getting together now that Kathy is out of the picture? That maybe… that maybe they'll realize they are meant for each other?"

Kathleen laughed. "If they don't realize it, I'll make them realize it. I just hope it doesn't take too long. Dad needs her at his side right now, with everything going on. It would be ideal if –"

She stopped talking as soon as she heard someone in the porch just on the other side of the wall and watched in terror as that someone opened the door and looked out.

"What are you guys doing out here?"

Both girls let out a breath as Maureen came and took a seat beside them. Lizzie smiled up at her oldest sister. She thought about how much the three of them had grown closer with the years, the fact that Maureen and Kathleen weren't around as often having strengthened their sibling relationship, and she instantly leaned in and brought both of her sisters in for a hug.

"What was that?" Maureen asked as she returned the loving hug.

"I just want you guys to know how much I appreciate having siblings as amazing as you two. And Eli. Even Dickwad. I couldn't have asked for more amazing people to spend my journey through childhood with."

Kathleen smiled down at her younger sister as she ruffled her messy blonde strands of hair. "I feel the same kiddo," she said with a laugh.

Lizzie rolled her eyes and joined in on the laughter.

"Okay, okay. You can try and avoid telling me what you guys were doing out here, but I won't forget and I'll find out eventually."

Lizzie and Kathleen both stopped laughing and looked at each other. They knew Maureen would understand what they were going through.

"We'll tell you," Lizzie said.

"But we need your help."

Maureen looked back and forth between them. "You need my help? For what?"

"Promise you won't get angry?" Lizzie asked quietly.

"Angry…? What are you two up too…"

Kathleen sighed. "We need to make dad and Liv realize that they're meant for each other. We need to find a way to get them together."

Maureen stared at them in shock for a few seconds then laughed.

"What?" Lizzie asked, almost getting a little angry. "Do you not see the way they look at each other? They way the act around each other? The way they treat –"

Maureen cut her off. "Lizzie! I'm not laughing cause I think it's a foolish idea. I'm laughing cause I now know why we're sisters."

Kathleen and Lizzie both gave her a puzzled look. "What are you talking about?"

"We all think too much alike."

Lizzie went wide eyed. "You mean… you've thought about it too?"

"Since I was old enough to realize that dad and Kathy weren't in love like they should be. When things started getting really bad lately, I knew it was only a matter of time before dad turned to Liv. And now it's only a matter of time before they see the big picture."

The three girls exchanged smiles and they all knew that the others wouldn't rest until Liv was officially a part of their family.

They were about to get up and head back inside the apartment when Kathleen spoke up. "Do you guys realize that neither one of you called out mother 'mom'? You both said 'Kathy'. I mean, as much as I still love her and all for having us and giving us a life and whatnot, I feel… I feel…"

"… Like she's not worthy of the title of being called 'mom'?" Lizzie asked, as she scoffed. "I mean, I hate talking about her like this while she's off in some other world in her hospital bed, but… She lost my respect towards her as her daughter the day we found out she had been cheating on dad. He's never done a thing to hurt her, hell, he's hurt himself by making sure he doesn't hurt her, and what does he get in return?"

"A son that isn't actually his, a load of paperwork he never signed up for and kids that feel torn about the one woman they should always feel safe around," Kathleen answered. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm done with Kathy ruining our lives. There I said it. Kathy. Not mom."

Maureen nodded. "As long as she keeps making bad decisions and terrible choices, she has lost all my respect too. Besides, I think the description of 'mom' fits someone else in our lives much better. And I know for a fact," she added thinking about Eli last night, "that I'm not the only one who thinks it."

"So is that a yes to helping us out with this?" Lizzie asked with a smirk.

Maureen laughed. "Honey, if you hadn't of suggested it, I would have. Let's go figure out a way to make the two best people in the world the two happiest ones too."

**So the kids approve! Now if only Liv and El could get their shit together... P:  
****Anyone catch why Eli's teddy's name is Benny? Think about it... And let me know !  
Also, your special gift is two chapters in one night ! So stay tuned for chapter 10 (:**


	10. Chapter 10

"Liv! How are things in Philadelphia?"

Olivia smiled as soon as she recognized the young woman's voice. "Things are good here. How are things back home?"

Maureen sighed. "They're still hectic. The whole lot of us just moved back into mom's place to take care of Eli and the twins. Kathleen is moving her stuff tomorrow. She wants to be with the rest of us for the time being. The commute to school will be tougher for the both of us but it'll be good on the family. The twins are doing a lot to help out so it's going better than we expected."

Olivia let out a sigh. It was horrible, having to watch the kids go through all of this. And Maureen. The young woman had such a big heart that she put her needs behind everyone else's. Her family meant so much, but Olivia regretted having to see her give up herself to take care of the others.

"You know that I'm here for you for anything, anything at all. New York is only a thirteen minute flight away after all."

Maureen laughed. "So I've heard. And I know that Liv. I've always been able to count on you."

Olivia smiled as she set down her phone and hit speaker. She was reviewing some paperwork and needed both of her hands. "So how's your mother doing?"

Maureen shrugged, although Olivia couldn't actually see her. "Indifferent, or so I've been told."

"Have you not gone to visit her?" Olivia asked, a little stunned by Maureen's response.

Maureen sighed. "Not since that first day. We talked about it, Kathleen, the twins and me. It wasn't worth the pain. We are still having a hard time to forgive her, and we see what dad is going through, so we don't want to be going through the same thing. Everyone is coping just fine, and having had Dad around this past week has been the best medicine of all."

Olivia let out her own sigh. "I know you guys are having a hard time accepting what your mother did, but you have to remember she is still your mother. I don't want to hash things out, but what happens if she doesn't make it? You're old enough to know that the possibility of her not making it is there, Maureen. I don't want you to regret having locked her out and not having had the chance to tell her what's on your mind."

Maureen let out a breath. "We've tried to tell her everything that's been bothering us! I've tried so hard… Ever since we found out the truth about Eli though, she's been like this impenetrable wall that reflects everything you throw at it. She doesn't hear what we've been trying to say, or at least she doesn't try to hear us out. And when she does react, it's always to tell us that we're wrong or to make it seem like things are our fault. Or dads. And you saw Dickie's reaction at the hospital. We've lost all of our respect for her, long before the accident. She's not the same person anymore. She hasn't been for a while…"

"I don't think I'm the person you need to be telling all of this to. Maybe her being unable to reply could give you a chance to hash out everything that's been bothering you without having the fear or the worry that she will toss everything you say away. If she's conscious enough to remember what you said, then at least you have a chance to think about everything you said and come back to it. If she doesn't remember, it's the same. She won't be able to attack you, so what have you got to lose?"

Maureen couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "You know, it's hard to hate you and your stupid ideas when they make sense."

Olivia couldn't help but smile. "All I ask is that you think about it."

Maureen nodded. "I'll talk to the others and maybe we can go visit tomorrow."

"Sounds like a good idea. After all, I'm sure she'd appreciate it too. And so would your father. He's been through a lot too and…" Olivia trailed off, not sure how to end that thought.

Maureen couldn't help but smile. "He's doing alright, now that you ask."

Olivia scoffed. "I never asked thank you very much."

"Yeah, but I know that's what you're thinking about," Maureen snickered.

Olivia sighed. "Okay, you're right. I do worry about him."

Maureen smiled. "Of course you do. He's honestly doing alright. I don't think I've seen him as happy in a long time. Not because of my mother, but I think that spending time with us kids without having to worry about what Kathy has to say helps. A week without having to work helps too."

Olivia smiled. "Yeah, he didn't miss much here."

"Sure he didn't."

Olivia didn't know what Maureen meant by that, but she chose to ignore it.

"Anyway, he's actually on his way to Philly right now. So the two of you should be reunited any minute now."

Olivia laughed. "Oh Maureen, the girl with the crazy imagination. You've always been the dreamer, haven't you?"

Maureen shrugged. "Dreams are what make reality a little more interesting. I just wish you'd give in to your dreams. Both of you. And all of them. It's only a matter of time…"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "As much as you may try, you'll never succeed, because there's nothing going on between me and your father got it?"

"Whatever you say," Maureen replied with a laugh before hanging up.

Olivia couldn't help but laugh as she hung up too.

"You know, I raised a pretty smart girl."

Olivia jumped at the sound of the voice coming from behind her.

"El! You scared me half to death!"

Elliot smiled as he set down his bags and crossed the short distance between them. He took a seat at the end of the couch where Olivia was seated, leaving enough space so that she wouldn't feel trapped. "I'm sorry. I just didn't want to interrupt the heartwarming conversation you were having with my daughter."

Olivia laughed. "How much of it did you hear?"

Elliot shrugged. "Enough to know that my daughter has an awful lot of me in her."

Olivia gave Elliot a questioning look. "Why do you say that?"

Elliot couldn't help but move a little closer to Olivia as he replied. "She's as persistent as me when it comes to you."

As much as Olivia wanted to push him away, to tell him it had been a mistake that couldn't happen again, she couldn't help but smirk.

"All this time with your kids has sure put you in a good mood." She decided that changing the topic was the safest route to take at this point.

Elliot stretched out across the couch, pulling off his shoes as he distanced himself from her. He propped his feet up so that their legs overlapped in the middle. "It really has done wonders on me. I hadn't seen very much of them these past few months. Maureen is so grown up; taking everyone under her wing like she did. And Kathleen has become such a delight. She's not the same troubled girl she was the last time I had had the chance to sit down and talk to her. And the twins, they've matured so much. Graduating. It's crazy to think that they're already graduating. Dickie was telling me about the girl he's been dating and he reminds me so much of him at that age. More cautious, of course, but dedicated and very respectable. Enough to make a father proud. And Lizzie, she reminds me more and more of her sisters every day. She's much more sensitive, but that makes her much more aware of everyone else's pain. And Eli... God, I realized this week how much it doesn't matter than I'm not his biological father. He's my son, no matter what. Just in the way he acts and the way he says certain things... He'll always be my little man and I regret having shut him out. He's so little and he barely understands what's going on and I just made it worse but Liv, having gotten the chance to spend an entire week, with no interruptions, with my kids was the most amazing thing in the world."

Olivia smiled. "I'm glad to hear that El. They really love you, no matter what. When they were younger, they might not have understood why you worked all the time like you do, but they really see it now. They admire all your accomplishments and they appreciate all the things you've done to make sure they are safe and sound."

Elliot nodded. "I got the chance to have some real serious talks with all of them. Even Eli. We talked about everything, negatives and positives and I've never felt closer to my kids than I do right now. The divorce, rather than being tough on everyone, made all of us a little happier and eliminated a lot of stress and bad feelings. I feel like a whole new man. Who would have guessed?"

Olivia studied Elliot's expression and noted that the man had never looked happier in the 12 years they had been together. She was so happy that he was this happy, but even more she was relieved that the man was able to finally be himself. If this was the new Elliot, she was glad she stuck around long enough to see him become who he was today. "I'm really happy that you're happy El. You know I worry about you, right?"

Elliot winked. "Of course I do."

Olivia couldn't help but laugh. His new attitude towards life had made her a happier person too. Too many years together had made them one in the same person. When one of them was hurt, the other was hurting too. When one of them was rejoicing, the other joined in on the happiness. They were the perfect team.

"So how were things here?"

Olivia shrugged. "Not to exciting really. I went to the three group sessions alone this week and I had another private session." Elliot tensed up at this. "Nothing suspicious at all. They were all very regular and I'm starting to like the guy. Mind you, I'm not going to let my guard down so don't worry too much."

Elliot nodded, but still had some concerns. "Any closer to solving the case then?"

Olivia shook her head. "Until Carlos screws up or another couple comes forward about an incident, there isn't much to be investigating. Every other trail has been exhausted and at this point, the team is about ready to just take Carlos in and question him. They won't, because that wouldn't be nearly as productive as the undercover work we're doing, especially in the position I'm in but it's very time consuming and exhausting to work so hard on a case that doesn't seem to be going anywhere, you know?"

Elliot nodded. "Oh I definitely know. I guess we'll just keep doing what we're doing, right?"

Olivia nodded. "We'll go to our sessions as if we weren't cops and had no idea of what was happening and we'll keep smiling like the happy engaged couple we are when we're in that room together." She glanced up at Elliot when she said this and couldn't help but notice the unreadable expression on his face. "Speaking of which," she continued, needing to distract him - and herself - from whatever thoughts were running wild through his head, "we have our Saturday morning session tomorrow and I know I'm already tired so you must be extremely exhausted. Get a good night sleep El. It'll be show time again soon."

Elliot nodded and both of them got up to go their respective ways. Olivia was almost to her bedroom door when she heard Elliot stop moving from across the room and take a deep breath.

"Liv... we still need to talk about-"

She cut him off before he was able to finish the thought she was still not ready to discuss. She didn't turn around when she spoke, too afraid to see the hurt she knew she'd see in her partners eyes. "Elliot..." she said with a sigh, "there's still too much going on with everything and neither one of us are ready to have this conversation, not in our frame of minds..."

"Liv..."

She turned around and regretted it as soon as she took in the look she was dreading to see. He looked like a lost child, not sure where he was supposed to be and who to trust. It killed her, but she knew it was in both of their best interest. "Not tonight, not right now..."

He nodded slowly, before turning back to his door. He had his hand on the doorknob, but before he turned it, she heard him whisper, nearly to himself.

"I wouldn't change a thing Olivia about what happened that night. Just remember that."

She nodded and she could feel her heart being torn apart by the sadness and doubt in his voice. "I know Elliot." She wanted to add _me neither_, but she knew all to well what that would turn into. She hated leaving him in doubt over them, but she knew what the results were if she confessed that she wanted them to be more as much as he did.

They weren't ready for that. Not right now with everything that was happening.

He wasn't ready.

But she promised herself that she wouldn't leave him hanging there forever.

She just hoped it wouldn't be too late when she finally decided the timing was right.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Sean! It's good to see you back among us!"

Elliot couldn't help but smile at Carlos's care free spirit as he greeted them as usual when they walked in and took their seats. He saw what Olivia saw every time they were here and he too had a hard time believing that Carlos was their guy, but he needed to do the research in order to clear the man's name anyway. It was better looking at it that way now anyway. They were there to clear his name instead of proving he was guilty. It made this undercover job a little easier to swallow considering the feelings they now had for this guy.

Elliot and Olivia took their usual seats and sat in silence for a few moments. It was then that Elliot realized this was their first session together since their night of love making and how it was clear on Olivia's face that she was thinking the same thing.

Elliot decided to come up with a distraction. "I think I'm probably going to head back home after the session, you know, for the weekend..."

Olivia nodded. "Of course," she said, knowing what he meant by that. He needed to check up on the kids and was probably looking for as many excuses to spend time with them anyway so their weekends, being mostly off anyway, were an excellent opportunity to do so.

He was going to mention that he wanted her to come with him this time around, about to insist that the kids would love to have her with them again, but Carlos started the class, and he decided he'd ask her once they were out of here.

"It's great to see all of you this morning," Carlos started with a smile. "I figured this beautiful May weather would have chased a few of you from the class but I'm glad to see that nearly everyone is here!"

He continued with his usual beginning of class recap and told a few stories about his son as became the tradition at the beginning of each class.

"So when my son asked me what it was about his mommy that I loved so much, it got me really thinking. So today, I want you to talk about what it is that makes you love the person you are with."

Olivia had trouble hiding her discomfort and Elliot knew that this was probably the worse exercise for the two of them right now. The bickering would have been easy for them to pull off like during their first class, but this, this was going to be tough after what was still so recent in their changing relationship.

So he started.

"Your ambition," he said with a sincere smile. "You always crave to do better, whatever is best for the customer and you never let anyone down."

Olivia smiled and nodded, deciding to follow his lead. "You never give up. When it comes to a business proposal that most people would toss to the curb, you don't let even the smallest of dreams and potential fall through the cracks. You treat everyone with the respect they deserve."

"Your smile," Elliot continued, making Olivia's heart flutter just a little bit. "It lights up a room, even when everything around seems dark and sorrowful. You smile and it makes everything okay."

"The way you are with your nieces." Olivia sent him a smile that made him know she was actually talking about his kids, but in Sean's profile, his brother Travis had three daughters, so it was a safer play in case someone around them was listening. Elliot understood, and that was what mattered. "You treat them as if they were your own kids and care so much for them. They love you so much and anyone who has a chance to spend any time with you when you're around them would quickly see that."

"Me? Oh Kate, when you're with the kids... You treat any kid you meet as if they were your own children and you take them all under your wing, expecting nothing in return. You're so caring and I know you would make the greatest mother to any child who was lucky enough to call you mom."

He took her hand and Olivia could feel the wave of emotions flying between the two of them. Maybe they would need to talk about everything that happened between them in order to make it through this case, because at this point, Olivia didn't know if she'd survive.

Luckily, Carlos had instructed the class to bring their attention back to him and he showed a video of a couple who were living certain things in their relationship. It then became a small group discussion, rather than a one-on-one between partners and this allowed them not only move off from the subject, but to make a few new friends too.

"It was really great to really have the chance to meet you guys," Lindsey said as they all went to leave.

"I'm in the same boat as you bro," Zach said to Sean. "Dragged here from away by the woman I fell in love with."

"What can we do?" Elliot stated, earning a laugh from the other man.

"Oh!" Lindsey suddenly exclaimed. "I'm a chef at this fancy little restaurant downtown that's opening up next week. What do you guys say about coming to the opening? It's not going to be huge, but it still is going to be quite spectacular and the food is really good if I do say so myself," she added with a wink. "So...?"

"It's Wednesday," Zach added. "She seems to have trouble with details."

Lindsey gave him a little tap on his shoulder. "I do not! I'm just too excited."

Olivia looked to Elliot. "What do you think?"

Elliot smiled. "I would love to."

Olivia looked back to Lindsey. "I guess that's a yes."

Lindsey smiled. "Great! I'll give you guys the details on Tuesday. See ya's!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Miss us already dad, huh?"

Lizzie quickly wrapped her arms around her father as he entered. They were staying at the house with Maureen since they came to the conclusion that her apartment just wasn't big enough for all of them. The house was otherwise empty, so it just seemed more logic to stay there. Elliot had found it weird, staying there again after several weeks of being out, but he settled himself into Kathleen's old room. Maureen and Kathleen now shared Maureen's room whenever they were home. This allowed for a spare room.

"You know I did!" He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I brought someone with me," he whispered in her ear.

Lizzie didn't need to even look up to know who that someone was. But she did anyway, a smile quickly building on her face. "Liv!"

The young girl threw herself into her father's partner's arms and Olivia laughed.

"It's good to see you too," she said as she returned the action.

Soon, four more Stabler's greeted them in the porch, everyone glad to see Elliot was able to convince Olivia to join them. Every one of the Stabler kids had grown closer to Olivia, especially with recent events, and not one of them was opposed to the thought of having Liv stay with them for a few days.

"I'm just finishing up supper, actually, so you guys are just in time," Maureen said as she greeted her father and Liv.

Soon, the seven of them were sitting around the dinner table, simply chatting.

"Jeremy asked me to prom yesterday," Lizzie exclaimed excitedly. "He's this really sweet guy in my theater class and he got the rest of the boys in the class to help him out. They sang and danced and it was hilarious, but totally perfect."

Olivia couldn't help but smile at the dreamy look the girl had on her face as she reminisced. "That's really great to hear, Lizzie. He sounds great."

Her smile got even brighter. "He really is."

"When will I get to meet him?" Elliot asked, in a typical protective dad way.

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "Dad..." she complained. "Seriously?"

Maureen cut in. "I've met him dad and he really is great. I approve."

"He's a good friend of mine and he's totally not a douche bag, I promise," Dickie added.

Lizzie mouthed quick thank you's to her siblings while Elliot put down the guns. "Okay, I guess I trust your judgement."

The young girl's smile returned. "You're the best dad! And I guess if you really want to meet him, we're supposed to go out for coffee tomorrow so-"

Elliot cut her off. "Give me a time and a place and I'll be there."

Everyone laughed, Lizzie included and supper continued on the light side.

"I just got excepted for an exchange," Kathleen announced, her own excitement showing. "I get to go study in Barcelona in September."

"That's amazing."

"Wow."

"Jealous."

"Behave."

Everyone laughed again at their father and Elliot was just glad that everyone was in such a good humor. He knew that things had been tough on them and that they worried about their mother, but he was glad to see it wasn't controlling their lives.

"So what's it been liked, being engaged to our dad?"

Olivia was caught off guard by Lizzie's sudden question that she coughed a little bit into her glass of water. They had told the kids about their assignment, or as much as they could, but that had been the end of that conversation. Nobody had brought it up since then.

Luckily, she recovered quickly and nobody had time to notice her reaction. "Oh, you know, typical domestic life. He leaves his clothes lying around, he nags me about food and he snores like a monster." When she noticed the look on the kids faces about the snoring, she added. "It's so loud I can hear him from my room all the way at the opposite end of the apartment."

Elliot rolled his eyes. "Don't listen to her. I'm the perfect fiancé."

Olivia laughed. "Okay, so he's not that bad. But he does snore."

The kids smirked. "That, we know."

"He farts in his sleep too," Dickie added with a laugh.

"Stinky daddy!" Eli exclaimed with a laugh.

"I think Liv gets the point," Elliot added with a laugh of his own.

Kathleen smirked. "Just warning her about what she's getting into."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"You were pretty quiet at supper."

Olivia lay in Kathleen's usual bed, just a few feet away from the oldest Stabler. After a lot of pleases, Olivia had given into the kid's proposal that she stay the night with them. Kathleen volunteered her bed, insisting she was planning on spending a night with her little sister anyway. Everyone had gone to bed after watching Finding Nemo, and Olivia was glad to have a little bit of down time to grill Maureen on her sudden lack of chattiness.

Maureen hesitated before turning towards Olivia. "Always the detective, huh?"

Olivia smiled. "You know me too well."

Maureen smiled, but her smile was soon gone and after a deep breathe, she turned back to Olivia. "I took your advice."

Olivia knew exactly what the girl meant. "How... How did it go?"

Maureen nodded. "Good. You were right. It felt really good, telling her everything that has been upsetting me. Letting it all out. I... I don't know whether I want her to remember it or not though."

Olivia leaned forwards and rested a hand on her lap. "You don't have to deal with that right now."

Maureen shook her head. "Not right now no, but eventually. The doctors say that her waking up is looking very likely. Probably within a week or so. They can't be sure, but... I haven't told the others yet though. You're the first person I told about my visit."

Olivia was slightly surprised. "The others didn't go with you?"

Maureen shook her head. "I wanted to do this on my own. Kathleen and Lizzie still aren't sure if their ready and Dickie refuses. Eli, well, we don't want to put him through that. So I went alone. Told them I had some things to take care of with school. I... I didn't want them to change my mind."

Olivia nodded. "We'll I'm glad it went alright. And I'm glad to see you're comfortable confiding in me."

Maureen smiled again, a real genuine smile. "I'm glad we have you." She paused, almost as if not sure to continue. But she did. "And you know, we're here for you too Liv. I know, we're young and maybe you don't want to talk to us about things, but you'd be surprised how much talking helps. And I know that you're hiding something," she added with knowing glare. "But only if you're comfortable. I'll listen."

Olivia nodded, knowing that the young girl was probably right, and she knew that Maureen was a good choice when it came to confiding things.

"I..." she started, not sure how to approach it. "I will talk to you Maureen, just not today. You might have been strong enough, but I'm not quite there. When I'm ready though, you'll be the first to know."

Maureen nodded, with a knowing smile. The two women said their goodnights and curled into their sleeping positions.

Olivia was sure Maureen had fallen asleep, but the young girls voice told her otherwise.

"You know he's more than just your partner Liv, you just need to accept it."

And a little while later, before falling asleep, a nearly unconscious Olivia finally replied, not really aware she had said it out loud.

"I know."

**It's for scenes like this one that I added Maureen in the list of main characters. I hope you guys enjoyed! **


	11. Chapter 11

When Olivia woke up, it took her a few moments to get familiar with her surroundings. She noticed Maureen asleep in the bed not far from hers and remembered that she had spent the night with the Stabler clan. She smiled at how peaceful Maureen appeared next to her, and quietly, trying not to wake the young girl, got up and out of bed.

She made her way down the stairs to the kitchen, dressed in her PJ's, only to be greeted by the wonderful smell of pancakes.

"Good morning," Elliot said with a smile, loving seeing Olivia like this, in her PJ's, hair ruffled and completely adorable. How he was going to get through the next few days, let alone however long it took Olivia to accept the changes in their relationship - which she would, he was going to make sure - he didn't know. She did things to him that no one ever had before, and she did this simply by yawning and playing with her hair.

"Morning," she said as she sat facing him, on the island. "Are the kids not up yet?"

Elliot nodded. "Dickie just left for a run, said he'd be back in about half an hour and Eli is in the playroom. The girls, however, haven't shown their faces yet."

"Maureen was still asleep when I got up."

Elliot sighed. "She's taking on so much. She's got to be exhausted. She's trying to be a mother to all of them and she's going to run herself straight into the ground."

Olivia nodded, in agreement. "When we have a little bit of time on our plates, I'm going to steal her away if you don't mind."

Elliot smiled. He couldn't help but love how Olivia mothered them, all of his children. "I don't mind at all. She could use a strong, positive role model right now."

They were quiet for a few seconds, and when the silence began to feel heavy, Elliot couldn't help but look at her and break the silence.

"Liv, I can't keep doing-"

Olivia was not ready to get back into this discussion, and luckily Lizzie and Kathleen chose that exact moment to make their entrance.

"Good morning, Liv! Morning Dad! Smells great! What's for breakfast?"

Elliot gave Olivia one more meaningful glance, saying we're not done, before turning towards his daughters and pointing to the oven. "Pancakes. I put them in the oven to keep them warm while waiting, but you ladies can serve yourselves. I'm going to grab Eli. Could you guys keep an eye on the pancakes?"

Olivia was quicker to move. "You keep manning the frying pan Ramsay, and I'll go get Eli."

Elliot watched her leave, not tearing his eyes from her.

"Dad, you're burning a hole in the wall with your staring," Lizzie said, not too inconspicuously.

"You're worse than a teenage boy who just hit puberty," Kathleen added.

"Oh, stop it," he said, turning his gaze back to his pancakes, not looking up to make eye contact with either one of his daughters. That would be to dangerous.

"We're not the ones drooling," Lizzie said with an eye roll, as she took the seat Olivia had just vacated, pancakes in one hand, orange juice in the other. Kathleen was quick to join her.

"I wasn't drooling," Elliot said, still not raising to meet his daughters' glares.

"Whatever you say dad," Kathleen said, and that was the end of that conversation. Lizzie and Kathleen exchanged looks, telling each other they would talk about it later, but went on to eating their pancakes in the meantime.

There was no rush.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Good morning Mister Eli."

Olivia found Eli sitting on the floor in the playroom, his toy trucks in hand and Bear in the Big Blue House playing in the background on the TV. He seemed to be doing alright, even though it was clear he missed his mom. Olivia watched him as he turned towards her and smiled.

"Libia!"

He dropped his trucks, ran, and wrapped his arms tightly around Olivia's leg.

"Hey buddy," she said with a smile of her own. "Someone seems happy to see me!"

"You silly!" he replied, as if her previous words were obvious.

"What would you like to do today?"

He didn't even need to think about it. "Park!"

Olivia laughed at his excitement. "We'll see what we can do."

"Liv?"

Olivia turned around and found Dickie standing in the doorway. He was covered in sweat, clearly from his run, and had an unreadable expression on his face.

"Hey Dickie, what's up?"

He looked down towards the floor, taking a few seconds before replying. "Can... Do you think we could talk?" He looked at Eli. "Alone?"

Olivia nodded, knowing what she needed to do. "Whatever you need." She then turned to Eli, who was still wrapped around her leg. "Hey Eli! I think your daddy needs some help getting breakfast ready. Wanna go see?"

He nodded quickly, grabbed Benny, who had been sitting on the couch, and was gone in the blink of an eye.

"What's going on?"

Olivia and Dickie took each a seat on the couch, and Dickie took a deep breath before speaking. "I went for a run this morning, mostly to clear my mind. A lot has been going on and... And I just needed to breathe, you know?"

Olivia nodded. "I know."

She watched him closely as he wrung his hands, clearly not aware of the action, and he took his time before continuing, but Olivia didn't press.

He sighed. "So I gave this a lot of thought, and I went back and forth on this decision, but I think I know what I have to do."

Olivia waited, trying to figure out what he was talking about.

"I want to go see her."

Olivia nodded, however, she was kind of shocked to hear this.

Dickie continued. "I don't forgive her, and I'm still mad at her, but I want to tell her everything that's been on my chest, or else, I'm going to go crazy. She... I need to just tell her and... I just need to let it all out. I don't care that she might not hear me, I just need to vent. To her. Whatever."

Olivia rubbed his back as he inched closer to her. "There's nothing wrong with that."

He looked up at her. "I want you to take me. And not to tell anyone, including dad."

Olivia turned towards him, and although she had a feeling he had taken time to think this through and that he was determined, she asked anyway. "Are you sure?"

He nodded. "I will tell him, after. But I want this to be my decision, and say what I want to say without anyone telling me what I should and shouldn't say. I knew that you wouldn't question me, so that's why I want you to come."

She knew that this whole keeping secrets from Elliot thing, especially his own kids' secrets, could come back to bite her in the ass, but she had told him that she was there for them. And if that meant being the person they confided their secrets with, so be it. They needed her and she could deal with Elliot later.

"Ok, how about I take you this afternoon?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Liv, the park was a great idea."

Olivia and Elliot sat on the picnic blanket in one of the less busier spots in Central Park. They had had lunch under the shade of a tree, and now the kids were a bit everywhere. Maureen had taken Eli to the "real" park, as Eli called it, which was just a few minutes away from their spot. Kathleen, Lizzie and Dickie were playing frisbee in the field in front of their spot. Jeremy, who Elliot had met earlier that day and had approved of, had been invited along to Lizzie's surprise.

_"Do you think dad has some twisted intentions, you know, inviting him along?" Lizzie had asked Olivia after Elliot had mentioned to Jeremy their plans for lunch. The gang had come to pick her up at the coffee shop on their way to Central Park and Lizzie had been quite shocked by her father's easy going attitude. _

_Olivia laughed. "I think he just wants you to be happy." _

And Olivia could tell everyone was having a good time.

"I wish I could take the credit for this brilliant idea, but it was actually Eli's," she said with a smile.

Elliot smiled back. "We should do this more often."

Olivia looked back up out towards the kids and nodded. "You're kids just love being able to spend so much time with you, you can tell. You guys really should keep doing this."

Elliot gave her a little frown. "When I said _we _Olivia, that was including you." He rested his hand atop of hers, making her shiver just a little at the contact.

"Elliot..."

"We're back!"

They both looked up and Elliot removed his hand when he saw Maureen and Eli approach. Eli took a quick sip of his juice box before running off with the others. Maureen, however took a seat beside Olivia on the blanket.

"Dad!" Kathleen yelled out. "Come join us! Show Jeremy here how it's done!"

Elliot smirked and got up, but not before giving Olivia a meaningful glance.

When her father was out of earshot, Maureen turned to Olivia with a knowing look in her eyes. She, however, stayed quiet.

When Olivia couldn't take it anymore, she narrowed her eyes. "What?"

Maureen shook her head slowly, a suspicious grin on her face. "Olivia Benson. You know exactly why I'm looking at you like this. Don't play dumb."

Olivia shook her head. "I have no idea what you're getting at Maureen."

Anyone else would have believed her, but Maureen knew better than that. "I know you Olivia and I know you know why I'm giving you the look."

Olivia didn't crack right away, but finally she sighed. "Okay Maureen, you win. Now say it."

"Liv!" she exclaimed. "How can you keep doing this? You two have been dancing around each other for twelve years. Twelve years Liv! Don't you think it's time you just accept that it was bound to happen?"

"Maureen..."

"No way Liv, no excuses. I see the way you two give each other looks. And don't think that I missed the little hand touching thing here just moments ago." She got a little quieter. "Or last week, at your apartment, when you guys kissed and-"

Olivia went wide eyed. "You-"

"Saw it? You bet. And I have this odd feeling it wasn't a first. God Liv, just give in!"

Olivia shook her head. "If only it were that simple..."

Maureen was getting worked up now, and Olivia could see it. "Why does it have to be complicated Liv? What's so complicated about two people who lo-"

Olivia cut her off. "Don't say it. Please," she begged.

Maureen suddenly saw the doubt and fear in the older woman's eyes and softened her approach. "... about two people who care very much about each other getting what they deserve?"

Olivia sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. "You have no idea..."

Maureen was about to add on, but wasn't given the opportunity.

"Liv?" Dickie asked as he approached the blanket.

Olivia understood the unasked question just by the sound of his voice and the look in his eye. She nodded as she got up from the blanket.

"Where are you two heading off to?" Elliot called out when he noticed Olivia and Dickie trying to make a quiet escape.

Dickie looked to Olivia and she smiled in reassurance. "Dickie asked me if I'd help him out with a project and I agreed. We'll meet you guys back at the house before supper, promised.

"Okay..." Elliot answered, but he could smell something fishy.

But for right now, he was just going to enjoy his time with his kids, and worry about the rest later.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"I'll just be outside the door if you need anything, okay?"

Dickie nodded, took a deep breath and turned the nob. He hesitated before entering, but before Olivia knew it, the door had been quietly shut in front of her.

She turned towards the waiting area, just a few feet away, and took a seat. She figured Dickie might be a little while, so she had a few minutes to just sit and think.

She had a lot to think about.

Maureen's words from earlier were still getting to her. The young woman had seen too much. That meant she and Elliot weren't being careful enough. The kids couldn't know that there was anything going on between-

_Wait,_ Olivia thought. _There isn't anything going on. Not anymore._

She had refused to ever bring anything up again. Every time something else happened, it got pushed away. Their night together, their kiss on the air mattress on her apartment floor, and now Elliot's intimate touch in the park would be ignored too. Because that was the only way Olivia could keep up the act that nothing was going on in front of his kids.

As for work, she was going to have to fight it all if she wanted to make it through the investigation. Elliot's kids were more important than her own struggles, that much she had been adamant about to herself. It hadn't taken much effort to convince herself of that.

But Maureen had caught on. And if Maureen had caught on...

No, she thought. The others didn't give her the looks Maureen did. And they hadn't seen the things Maureen had. Maybe other than the looks.

What looks? Olivia was now getting angry with herself for letting Maureen's words get to her. She and Elliot didn't give each other looks, did they? She would have realized it, right?

She didn't realize she had sighed out loud until a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"That sigh sounds like one of your pensive sighs."

Startled, she looked up only to find herself being observed by non other than Finn Tutola.

"Finn, what are you doing here?"

Finn pointed behind him to where Jon was talking to a doctor. "Vic."

Olivia nodded slowly. She should have guessed that.

"Now, I know you're not here for a victim, not in those clothes or even in this state." He didn't need to ask a question, Olivia knew what he wanted to know.

"I..." She sighed. "Elliot doesn't know, okay?"

Finn went wide eyed. "You're not here to visit...her... Are you?"

Olivia quickly shook her head. "No, not me."

Finn gave her a questioning glance.

"Dickie. He wanted to come talk to her, let out some steam. I promised him I wouldn't tell the others."

Finn nodded. "I see. And I promise, not a word to Big Stabler."

Olivia smiled. "Thanks Finn."

"Anytime baby girl." He started heading back towards his partner, but turned around. "You're good for those kids, you know that right? They're lucky to have you around."

"I..."

Finn smiled. "You don't need to say anything. And who knows, maybe one day-"

He was cut off by John, calling for him. When the older man finally noticed Olivia, he sent her a quick wave and a smile. Olivia returned it, without too much enthusiasm, but just enough so he wouldn't question her.

She turned back to Finn. "Wait, Finn!"

He turned back around towards her. "Yeah?"

She suddenly looked embarrassed, not sure if she should ask. But curiosity got to her.

"You never finished what you were going to say."

Finn smiled. "Maybe one day, you'll have kids of your own..."

Olivia couldn't help but let out a breath at that. She was expecting him to say-

"... or you'll have the Stabler kids as-"

Olivia cut him off. "You can stop right there Tutola."

Finn couldn't help but let out a laugh. "Hey, you are engaged to the man. That makes you their step-mom-to-be."

Olivia had to look away as the blood rushed to her face, but luckily, Finn was already gone when the colour became evident.

Sadly, it didn't go away fast enough.

"I'm done."

She was startled by the young man's voice, still trying her best to regain her composure after Finn's little fun time. He had his hands in his jean pockets and was looking at his shoes. This reassured Olivia a little, as that meant he wasn't looking at her.

"Okay. How about we get out of here then?"

Dickie nodded quickly.

Olivia got up and was about to head for the door, but Dickie was quicker.

She felt his arms wrap around her and she couldn't help but return the embrace.

"I... I needed that Liv. To see my mom, and the hug," he clarified. "So, thanks for both. I don't know what I'd do without you around."

Olivia felt the emotions of the day come bubbling up. "You'll never have to find out."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When they got back to the house, Olivia and Dickie couldn't help but laugh at the scene that they walked in on. The music blaring, Maureen, Kathleen and Lizzie were dancing around the kitchen like fools, using wooden spoons and spatulas as microphones as they cooked and Eli, wearing a pot as a hat, sat on the island taking it all in, laughing like a lunatic.

Lizzie was the first to notice their entrance and rather than end it, she passed Olivia the potato masher and Dickie the scooper that went with it, silently inviting them to join in. Olivia couldn't help but try to pretend she knew the lyrics and sing along. Before long, they had all joined Eli in hysterics, breathing heavily and crying like emotional drunks.

Maureen was the one who finally got up from the floor to turn the music down to a respectable volume. "Wow, that was quite the party."

The others agreed as the put their "microphones" back in their appropriate locations.

"Is this what it's like every Sunday night at the Stabler residence?" Olivia asked, afraid of what the answer might be.

The girls all looked at each other, but kinda shrugged as they continued to giggle. "I guess it just depends on the mood," Lizzie answered.

"And after the day we had today," Kathleen continued, "the mood is pretty good."

Lizzie went wide eyed and started laughing harder. "Oh!" she said snapping her fingers towards Olivia and Dickie. "Liv! Dickie! You guys missed the best thing ever."

Olivia and Dickie silently exchanged looks.

"We threw the frisbee a little bit too far, but dad was convinced he could still catch it. So he chased it, not paying attention to where he was going and ploughed into this little old lady!"

Olivia gave the young girl a questioning glance. "And how is a little old lady getting ploughed into funny?"

Kathleen rolled her eyes as Lizzie was laughing to hard to finish the story. "The lady got up, grabbed her purse and started beating Dad with it. He actually had to ask her to stop. She kept yelling "today's hooligans! I'm glad my children were raised right!" and dropping as many insulting comments about children as she could, as if dad were just another teenager."

"Oh, and the purse buckle left bruises on his shoulder," Maureen added, which amplified the giggles.

"We promised him we wouldn't tell you," Kathleen started.

"... But the opportunity was too good to waste," Lizzie finished, through her giggles.

Olivia rolled her eyes as she herself chuckled a bit.

Once everyone had regained some sort of composure and had gone back to working on the evening's meal, Olivia glanced around, suddenly noticing the man in questions absence.

"Speaking of your father, where is he at?"

Lizzie shrugged as she licked the spoon she was using to ice the cake she had made for dessert. "He dropped us off here after the park, asking us to start supper and when we asked where he was going, he just said he needed to handle some things."

Maureen turned off the oven and pulled out a ham. "We didn't bother asking, knowing that if he didn't tell us the first time, he wasn't going to tell us if we asked again."

Olivia accepted this, and like the children with their father, she didn't ask any questions.

"He also told us not to wait for him for supper because he could be late," Kathleen added as she started bringing food to the dinning hall. "What are you guys waiting for? Let's eat!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was after midnight when Olivia heard the car pull into the driveway. The kids had all gone to bed, as each of them had to be in class early the next morning. Olivia had decided to stay up and wait for Elliot, as she felt he would probably need to talk about whatever it was that he had spent his day doing.

"Elliot?" she called out when she heard the door shut a little louder than expected. It had made her jump, and that wasn't a good sign.

No answer.

She knew as soon as she got a glimpse of his face that something was off. Something was definitely off.

"Elliot?" she tried again as he took a seat on the opposite end of the couch. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He sighed. "I.. I was at the hospital. I needed to let off some steam and I knew that I couldn't keep it all bottled in anymore and I want to be so mad at Kathy but I can't fight with her because she can't fight back but I still needed to tell her everything that was driving me crazy and..."

Olivia nodded. "I get it Elliot. There's nothing wrong with that."

He nodded. "And apparently I'm not the first one to use that tactic. Doc says that Maureen and Dickie were both in to visit her too. And that Dickie's visit was today. While we were at the park." He gave her a questioning look. "I wonder how he got there?"

By the look on his face, Olivia understood that Elliot knew what she had done.

"El, you know it's not something I kept from you by choice. Dickie just didn't want anyone to pressure him one way or the other, but he didn't want to go alone. He came to me but made me promise I wouldn't say anything to anyone."

He nodded. "I just wish they would talk to me. I'm not mad at either of them, or you for that matter, but..."

She nodded. "I know. They just needed to do this on their own. They didn't want to have someone else change their minds. It took a lot of courage for both of them to do what they did."

Elliot looked back at her. "You knew about Maureen too didn't you?"

Olivia nodded, all the while she wrung her hands, worried about what her partners reaction would be.

"I get it," was his only answer.

"They love you and their so glad to have you around, they just don't want to get you more worked up than you already are."

Elliot nodded. "I'm actually really glad, though. They're coming to you Liv, that means that you really mean something to them. They trust you."

Olivia nodded, but needed to look away. Elliot's gaze was too strong for her to handle right now.

They stayed quiet for several minutes. Olivia was about to get up and announce that she was heading to bed, but Elliot caught her hand.

"Liv..."

She looked at him this time, knowing that he was already hurting enough as it was and she didn't want to make things worse.

"Yeah El?"

He pulled her closer towards him and she let it happen. _What the hell are you doing Liv?_ He wrapped his arms around her waist and Olivia just let it happen.

"Thanks for being here. For all of us."

Olivia nodded. "You know that I'm always here for you and the kids."

Elliot nodded too as he ran his hand up her arm. "I know. And Liv?"

She yawned, suddenly the exhaustion from everything these past few weeks had put her through hitting her. "Yeah El?"

"I get it."

She closed her eyes. "Get what?"

He sighed. "You not wanting to talk about... Us. Not in these circumstances. And I've finally accepted that."

"Okay," Olivia answered, almost subconsciously.

"But we have to talk about it after all this is over. Promise?"

Olivia barely managed to form her last coherent word.

But Elliot couldn't help but smile when a faint "promise" escaped her lips before she fell into a deep sleep, wrapped in his arms.

**Yay ! Another cute El and Liv scene (: Hope you all enjoyed !**


	12. Chapter 12

"Lizzie! Lizzie wake up!"

Lizzie rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, stretched out and let out a big yawn before opening her eyes, only to find her sister leaning over her.

"Kathleen? What are you doing?" That's when she noticed it was still dark out. "And what time is it?"

"It doesn't matter," Kathleen said as she stripped her sister's blankets off of her. "You gotta come!"

Lizzie didn't have much of a choice as Kathleen basically ripped her arm from her socket to get her up. She got a quick glance of her bedside table clock that read 3:12.

"Seriously Kathleen? What the hell?"

Kathleen shushed her as they made their way down the hall and to the staircase. "So I woke up and was hungry so I figured I'd come steal some of the leftover cake, right? But I get to the bottom of the stairs and this is what I see."

Lizzie couldn't help but smile, even in her current state.

"They're so cute!"

Olivia and Elliot had both fallen asleep, wrapped in each other's arms on the couch. Olivia had her head on his chest, and Elliot his hand on her waist. Their breathing was synchronized.

"Come!"

Lizzie was pulled from the scene and into the kitchen, where to their surprise, they found Maureen and Dickie eating the cake.

"Seriously?" Dickie asked. "Everyone's up?"

Lizzie gave Kathleen a look. "I'm only up because she made me."

Kathleen shrugged as she pulled out a fork and started eating from Maureen's piece. "I woke up and was hungry. Nothing new."

Maureen nodded her head towards the direction of the living room. "I woke up and Olivia wasn't in her bed so I figured she had fallen asleep on the couch waiting up for dad. I thought I'd bring her some blankets, but I guess she found something else to keep her warm."

The girls giggled.

Dickie looked back and forth between the three of them. "Something tells me I'm missing something."

Lizzie finally joined in with a fork of her own and started explaining between bites. "We are convinced that Dad and Olivia are meant to be and we want them together."

Dickie nodded. "So I'm not the only one who approves?"

The girls all quietly squealed. "That's five for five!" Kathleen exclaimed. "I can hear the wedding bells already!"

Maureen rolled her eyes. "Just because we all approve, doesn't mean that that's what's going to make this thing real. They need to figure it out."

"Well if that's not figuring it out," Lizzie said pointing to the living room, "I don't know what is."

Maureen shook her head. "Give it time. The more people make comments and insist there's something, the longer it'll take for them to figure it out themselves."

Kathleen scoffed. "Since when have you become all analytical, or whatever."

Maureen shrugged and took a bigger bite so that she didn't need to answer.

"Do you guys think it'll happen?" Dickie asked, having stayed pretty quiet so far.

"I sure hope it does!" Lizzie said excitedly.

"I still say we make a plan," Kathleen added, glaring playfully at Maureen.

"I say how about you don't."

The four heads shot up at the sound of their father's voice and faces went white.

"Dad!" Lizzie said. "I... We..."

Maureen, still in control of her words took over. "How much did you hear?"

Elliot stole Kathleen's fork out of her loosened grasp, took a bite and shrugged. "Let's just say you guys aren't the quietest gossipers."

"Is Liv awake too?" Dickie asked, suddenly ashamed he was caught gossiping with the girls.

Elliot shook his head. "Nah, she's exhausted. She's been really worried about you guys."

They all nodded, still not sure what to say.

Kathleen couldn't handle the silence. Or the suspense for that matter.

"So... You and Liv? What's going on?"

Maureen was shocked. "Kathleen!"

Kathleen feigned innocence. "What? It's a perfectly legitimate question. If our dad is involved with someone, we, as his children, should be aware of it. Especially considering our mother didn't have the decency."

They all shook their heads. "That was low Kath," Dickie said.

Kathleen rolled her eyes. "Low, but true."

Elliot put his hand on his daughter's shoulder. "I know you're upset with your mother, and I promise never to put you through that. If there's anything going on between me and any woman, I promise you guys will be the first to know."

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "You say it like you're not totally and utterly devoted to Liv."

Kathleen gave her sister a high five while the other two couldn't help but crack a smile.

Elliot tried holding back, but he too couldn't help but smile at his youngest daughter's statement.

"Guys guys!" Kathleen exclaimed. "Dad's blushing! I don't think I've ever seen dad blush!"

Elliot was shocked. "I am not!"

They all laughed at their father and he laughed along with them.

"You guys are old enough and are clearly already aware of my feelings toward Liv, and from what I understand, you guys give me your approval."

He got a choir of nods and different forms of yeses.

"In that case, I will admit that I'm..." He watched as his children watched him, waiting for him to finish his sentence.

"You're...?"

And Elliot said it out loud for the first time in his life. "Totally and undeniably in love with Olivia Benson."

There were four excited figures who threw themselves on him in that second and he couldn't have asked for a better reaction. Except maybe one from the woman in question.

"But Olivia doesn't know that yet."

"You need to tell her!" Lizzie exclaimed.

Everyone nodded in agreement. "It's clear that she has feelings for you too dad," Kathleen added. "She wouldn't be spending so much time with you if she didn't."

"I know, she says it's for us," Maureen added, "but if it weren't for her feelings for you, there wouldn't be an us to worry about. Dad..."

Elliot nodded. "I will, I'll tell her. But right now, there's a lot of things going on that need to be handled first."

"Dad," Dickie started, looking straight at his father. "We love her too. A lot. She's already part of the family. And someday, we hope she becomes a permanent part. Take the time you need to do whatever you have to do, there's no rush. If you guys have stayed together for twelve years already, I'm sure a little bit of time won't change how you feel about each other. But, we definitely approve."

Elliot stared at his son, struck by a massive wave of emotions. He would have expected something like that from Maureen, maybe even Kathleen and Lizzie, but never from his boy who always seemed to keep to himself when it came to feelings and relationships. He smiled.

"I'm glad you guys approve."

"There's no one we would love to see you with more than Liv."

Elliot smirked. "Me neither."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Olivia stared at the living room ceiling from her spot on the couch. _What do I do?_

She had awoken suddenly, not really sure why. She took a look around, unfamiliar with her surroundings, and she suddenly remembered where she was.

At the Stabler's.

On the couch.

Where she and Elliot had fallen asleep the night before.

Together.

_Shit. _

She took a look around her and realized that she was now alone. The spot beside her was warm, so Elliot mustn't have left long ago. _He probably woke up and decided he'd be better in his bed, _she decided. She was okay with that.

Although she already missed his presence and had to admit, she hadn't slept that well in a long time.

_Crap. _

It was then that she heard voices coming from the kitchen. _Somebody's_ _up,_ she thought as she peeled herself off the couch and quietly headed towards the sound.

As she got closer, she could pick out Dickie's voice, however she couldn't hear what he was saying. _Who was he with?_

It was only when Elliot spoke that she could make out what was being said. "I'm glad you guys approve."

Olivia didn't think anything of it. That could mean anything, right? She was about to make her presence known when she heard Maureen. "There's no one we would love to see you with more than Liv."

Olivia went still, but just as quickly turned on her heels and went back to the living room before she hear anything else. She laid back down on the couch and just stared at the ceiling.

She couldn't believe it. Couldn't wrap her mind around it. Had Elliot said something? She couldn't imagine that he would, because he knew that she wanted things to stay the same between them, especially right now with everything going on. But she had heard him. Talking with Maureen and Dickie. And she figured Kathleen and Lizzie had been there too, cause she could hear whispering in the background. His kids knew something.

And they wanted her as much as Elliot did.

Her heart rate sped up. Was this really happening? Were she and Elliot really going to -

Her thought was cut short by the sound of her cell phone ringing.

"Benson," she answered.

"Detective, we have another victim." It was Whelan's voice. "We really need you and Elliot here. ASAP. The plane is already there waiting for you guys."

"We'll be there in ten minutes," she said. She saw Elliot come out of the kitchen, probably having heard her answer her phone. He nodded knowing exactly who was calling them at this god forsaken hour.

She hung up as Elliot grabbed his jacket, wallet and car keys, tossing Olivia hers in the process. The kids came out of the kitchen.

"We have to go to Philly," Elliot said on his way out the door. "We'll be back for our stuff. Love you guys."

There were a choir of love you's and byes, and Olivia stayed quiet, still trying to figure out where she belonged in all of this. She also didn't say anything when Elliot started the car and pulled out, and she was still silent while they made their way through the quiet roads.

Elliot didn't take very long before picking up on this. "You alright Liv?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Elliot kept glancing back towards her. He had noticed right away how awake she looked while on the phone. "You weren't asleep when the call came in, were you?"

Olivia shook her head slowly.

Elliot stopped at a red light and his head fell back against his headrest.

_Shit. _

"You heard us, didn't you?"

Olivia finally looked back at Elliot. "Not very much, I promise. When I realized what you guys were talking about I left."

Elliot reached over and took her hand in his. She didn't pull away like he had been expecting. "Liv..."

She smiled. "El, you have some very smart kids and I should have known they would figure it out. I... I'm not mad or angry by any means, and I'm glad that I have their approval for whatever it is that they approve of but we're - "

Elliot cut her off. "They know there is nothing going on. They just know that there are... feelings between us and I know you still need time and that we still need to talk and there is still so much going on... Olivia, I respect that. We'll figure it out at some point."

Olivia nodded, but smiled at Elliot. "I think I've finally accepted that there's something happening."

Elliot's eyes lit up. "Yeah?"

Olivia giggled at his excited expression. "Yeah. And El?"

"Yes Liv?"

"I'm glad your kids approve."

Elliot smiled. "So does that mean that there's a chance you let me in?"

Olivia nodded. "It means don't lose hope just yet."

Elliot squeezed her hand, the one that stayed nestled in his. "I'll never lose hope when it comes to us."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

They had stayed quiet during the entire flight. However, it wasn't the same quiet that other trips had been. They were okay. Their intertwined fingers that sat between them proved this.

A car was waiting for them at their arrival. The driver took them straight to the precinct, no questions asked.

"Lawrence!" Elliot exclaimed when he noticed the man waiting outside of the elevator for them. "It's another vic, isn't it?"

Lawrence nodded. "She came in early this morning. She'll go through everything with you guys. I've never seen a woman come through here as strong as her."

They both nodded and pushed their way through the doors that led to their precinct.

"Kate? Sean? What... what are you guys doing here?"

Olivia and Elliot looked at the couple in front of them, understanding what had happened.

"Lindsay! Zach!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Oh Kate! Don't tell me he got you too!" Lindsay said, taking Olivia's hands.

Olivia and Elliot exchanged a glance then looked over to their captain who stood behind the couple. He gave them a nod, knowing exactly what they were waiting for.

Olivia looked at Lindsay and Zach before pointing to the conference room. "Why don't we take a seat, shall we?"

It didn't take much to convince them and before long, they were sitting on the couches, coffees all on hand.

Elliot was the first to speak up. "I'm detective Elliot Stabler and this is my partner detective Olivia Benson. Sean and Kate are our undercover personas."

Lindsay went wide eyed. "You guys are cops? So everything... The other day..."

Olivia took her hand. "We go with the information that was put together in our profile."

Lindsay nodded. "Okay, I get it."

Olivia gave her a small smile. "Okay, so why don't we go through what happened."

Lindsay nodded. "Okay. Well, I went in last night for a one-to-one session with Carlos, like I've done on other occasions. I remember having lucked out on parking, because downtown on a Sunday evening isn't all that remarkable. I remember grabbing the door handle, but everything after that is gone."

Elliot gave her a questioning glance. "What do you mean by gone?"

Lindsay shrugged. "I don't remember a thing. The next thing I know I'm waking up, in my bed next to Zach and feeling discomfort... down there."

Olivia turned to Zach. "How about you? What do you remember from last night?"

Zach sighed as he squeezed his fiancé's hand. "I was watching the game in bed when Lindsay got home. She seemed a little off, but when I asked her about it, she brushed it off as just being tired. I took her word, keeping an eye on her. Usually, she has this whole routine before bed, but last night she just came straight to bed. I noticed that she cringed a bit when she shifted, and I inquired again, but she was already asleep. I had never seen her fall asleep as quickly in my life.

"It was around 1:30 when she woke up and told me about how she was in pain. She also confessed she didn't remember a thing from last night."

Lindsay cut in. "We went to the hospital since we both feared we knew what had happened. The doctors confirmed it with a rape kit. They found traces of lubricants from a condom... Don't ask whether we've had sex in the last few days," she added pointing back and forth between her and Zach. "We... We were waiting until our wedding day. I'm ... I was a virgin, so I... I was raped."

"We came straight here from the hospital... I... This is all my fault. I shouldn't have -"

Olivia cut him off. "This isn't your fault," she said to Zach. She turned to Lindsay. "Nor is it yours."

Lindsay nodded. She then looked back and forth between Elliot and Olivia. "I'm not the first, am I? That's why you guys are undercover."

Olivia and Elliot exchanged a glance. Elliot was the one to speak up. "Your right, it has happened before. But you guys are the first to come in with something concrete. None of the other woman were able to prove they had been raped. They'd all gone home and made love to their love ones, therefore getting rid of any proof."

Zach squeezed Lindsay's hand. He looked Elliot in the eye. "Catch him, for us."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"What do you mean we can't question him?"

Elliot was enraged.

"We don't have enough evidence to hold him, and if he doesn't fess up, he goes free and we never get him. We need to find real evidence like a witness or DNA before we can throw the whole operation out the window."

Elliot wasn't having it. "She remembers going into the building! That puts her in Carlos's proximity."

Whelan sighed. "It doesn't mean it happened there. There's a 5 hour gap that Lindsay doesn't remember. It could have happened anytime during that span." He watched Elliot tremble. "I know that this is tough, but we need evidence."

Elliot was about to blow up again, but he felt hands press down on his shoulders and he instantly calmed down.

"El, let's get back to the apartment and we can sleep a bit, maybe that'll help? Sound okay?"

He nodded, not sure what had come over him. _Had Olivia always had that power over him? _

Once they were back in their Philadelphia apartment, Elliot realized just how tired he was. He had had a great weekend with his kids, but that didn't help that everything going on with this case and mostly, everything going on with Olivia, was draining him to the point where he couldn't think straight.

"El, are you okay?"

He looked up into Olivia's eyes.

"Olivia, there's something I need to tell you."

Olivia felt her stomach flip flop. She knew that look in his eye. She knew this was going to be big. She knew -

Elliot's phone started to ring, breaking the moment.

He kept his eyes glued on hers while he answered the phone. "Hello?"

His eyes shifted when Maureen's voice came over the line.

Two words was all it took to change his mood in an instant.

"She's awake."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Elliot sat in the chair beside his soon-to-be-ex-wife's hospital bed, leg shaking, hands being wrung to no end. The doctor gave him an update: she had been awake and lucid about an hour ago. By the time he had gotten back on the plane, come back to New York and made it to the hospital, she had fallen back to sleep. Now, he just sat patiently, waiting for her to open her eyes so he could...

Could do what?

He didn't know. Of course, he wanted to know how she was doing. He may not love her like he used to but she still was the mother of his children and he still cared for her. But if he was being honest with himself, the real reason he was here was to find out about the baby. The baby she didn't tell anyone about.

The baby that could make or break his relationship with Olivia.

"Elliot..."

He watched as Kathy's eyes fluttered open, a small smile building on her lips. He couldn't bring himself to smile, he was still furious with this woman for putting his world upside down, but his eyes softened a bit.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

Kathy tried to stretch, but her body was too weak. "Like I haven't moved for weeks. I'm sore everywhere and my head is pounding."

Elliot nodded. "That's understandable. Has the doctor been by to update you?"

Kathy nodded. "Explained everything that had happened. He told me he wants to keep me in for observation for a few more nights, but that everything looks like it's healing just fine and that I shouldn't have any major problems."

Elliot looked towards the floor. "And the baby?"

Kathy went white at this. "Elliot..."

Elliot looked back up at her. "I'm sorry, you're recovering, but... Shit Kathy, you are three months pregnant and you didn't think to inform anyone?"

Kathy sighed. "You have a right to be mad..."

Elliot was fuming. "Hell yeah I do! I can't believe you'd do something like this. I..." he paused. "I wanna be the good guy here and say we'll talk about this when you're better, I just-"

Kathy shook her head. "No, we can do this now. You deserve that..." She paused. "Do... do the kids know?"

He shook his head. "No, but your David does."

Kathy went white. "I... Shit. When... How do you know his name?"

"He heard about the accident. He came to see you at the hospital. It didn't take me long to figure it out and I know for a fact that this kid could be mine as much as it could be his. Do you know how much that has screwed with my head since the moment I found out? We need to do a test, and I mean soon."

Kathy looked Elliot in the eye. "You don't think that I thought the exact same thing when I found out?"

Realization at what she was insinuating hit Elliot like a train. "You already know."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie and Dickie sat around the kitchen table in silence. None of them knew what to say. It had been early when the house phone rang and none of them had said much since. It was now around 8:30 and the kids still hadn't decided what they were feeling in all of this.

"Do... Should we go visit?"

Everyone looked at Dickie in shock, but none of them really knew what to answer.

"She is our mom..." Kathleen said, trying to think of reasons why they should or shouldn't go.

"Our mom who could've easily ruined our family by keeping the world's biggest secret from us," Lizzie added, clearly angry.

"She didn't even apologize for it after we found out," Maureen added. "But... She... She could've died because of this, and we should probably go see her as to not make things worse. "

"Maybe while she was in her little coma world these past few days, she finally saw what she did wrong and is going to accept fault," Dickie said with a shrug.

"Or maybe," Lizzie added, "she realized that she didn't really care what we thought anymore and is planning on running off with her new man and leaving us all behind to fend for ourselves."

"Lizzie!" the three others exclaimed.

"What?" Lizzie asked. "I'm allowed to be pissed. I never get upset over anything. It was bound to happen someday."

Everyone around the table sighed.

"What do we do?" Kathleen asked, not really sure what to think.

Maureen got up. "Let's be the bigger people in this situation. Let's take a deep breath and do what she didn't have the decency to do. Let's show her we care."

It took a few seconds, but eventually, the four of them got up in silence and all headed for the door.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It had been a while since Olivia had been to her apartment. Her actual apartment, that is, not the one in Philadelphia. The mail had started to collect, which she found odd since she wasn't used to getting mail.

She and Elliot had hopped back on to the plane, and once they had landed in New York, she drove him straight to the hospital. He had been shaking all along.

"_You'll be okay El," she said as he slowly got out of the car once they were parked in front of the entrance to the hospital. He just nodded before closing the door and walking off towards the intimidating structure. He had been in and out so many times already in the past week, but this was definitely the most scared he had been so far. _

Olivia shut her apartment door behind her, carrying the mail in one hand and the breakfast sandwich she had picked up in the other.

She put the breakfast sandwich on the counter and started flipping through her mail.

_Bills. Bills. Bills. _

She put them down and turned towards her phone. She watched as the blinking light indicated a message on the answering machine.

She hit the play button while she started to remove her sandwich from the paper bag.

"Hello Detective Benson. This is Dr. Bradley from the Philadelphia Medical Clinic. Your Friday test results are in."

Her bi-monthly check-up results. She found them pointless since they always had the same results, but the department required them. She had figured that she'd get them done last week while in Philadelphia since she didn't have much else to do with her time. The undercover operation was interesting and a whole new experience for her, but it seemed to leave her with a lot of free time since she couldn't do any other investigating.

She waited for the doctor to state the usual, the classic _you're fine. _She was surprised when it didn't come.

"I'd like you to give me a call when you get this. I'd like to give you these results directly."

The message ended and Olivia when rigid. _What was that supposed to mean?_ She looked over at her clock. It was a little after 8. She figured she'd give it a shot.

"Hello, Dr. Bradley's office, Gina speaking. How may I help you?"

"Hi," Olivia said, a little shaky. She never got nervous. What was this? "I have a message from Dr. Bradley that wanted me to call her back. Would she be in?"

"Just one moment please."

It didn't take very long for the call to be transferred over, but it felt like an eternity to Olivia.

"Hello, this is Dr. Bradley."

Olivia took a deep breathe. "Hi, this is Detective Olivia Benson. You wanted me to call you regarding my test results."

"Of course! I have them just here. Detective?"

Olivia was stunned to hear the question in the doctor's voice. "Yes?"

"Are you sitting down?"

Olivia was shocked. "What?"

"You may want to sit down for this."

**What? **


	13. Chapter 13

**Second last chapter ! I really enjoyed writing this fic and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. Everything wraps up in the last chapter, I promise ! Thanks for all the great feedback and please don't kill me after this chapter ! **

Olivia got out of the taxi, on shaky legs. She closed the door behind her, her purse clutched to her side, her head spinning. She put one foot in front of the other as she made her way to the elevator, knowing she wouldn't have the strength to take the stairs.

It was the longest elevator ride of her life, and she just stared at the numbers in front of her, waiting for the car to reach her floor. She just wanted to get home, take a bath and sleep until the major headache she had recently developed disappeared.

The car finally reached its destination and Olivia couldn't have gotten off faster. However, there was a surprise waiting for her when she looked over to her door.

"Maureen?"

When the young woman shot up her head, Olivia saw the tears in her eyes. Maureen quickly wiped them away, trying to hide them, but it was too late.

Olivia was able to forget about her problems, the girl in front of her clearly needing someone more.

"Maureen, are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Maureen got up from where she had been sitting, leaned up against Olivia's door. She stumbled a bit, but finally straightened up.

"I'm sorry Liv, I shouldn't have just stopped by like this. I shouldn't have come. I just didn't know where else –"

Olivia cut her off by taking her into her arms and rubbing her back. Maureen, who had been trying to keep the tears at bay, started up again.

"Let's go inside, okay?"

Maureen nodded as Olivia unlocked the door.

Olivia tossed her purse on the coffee table and led Maureen to the couch. She let the girl get settled before questioning her again.

"What's going on Maureen?"

Maureen took a deep breath before starting. "I… when we heard mom was awake, we decided it would be a good idea to go visit her. So, the five of us headed over to the hospital, not really sure what we were going to do or say. We hoped dad could help us out." She sighed. "But when we got to the hospital and were led to mom's room, dad wasn't there. Mom told us he had left about half an hour before we got there.

"Things were tense, no one really knew what to say to each other so we mostly stayed in silence. The twins decided they'd head to school since they weren't really doing anything useful anywhere else and Kathleen took Eli to the daycare before heading to class. I decided I'd head back to the house to check on dad." She shuttered. "That's when everything went to hell.

"I was driving back when I got stuck behind backed-up traffic. A three car-collision. I don't know what got into me, but with everything going on, I just knew…"

Olivia's stomach dropped. "Oh God, Maureen…"

She didn't look at Olivia. "I jumped out of my car, leaving it running and everything and saw dad's car first. God, I nearly threw up. A police officer stopped me before I could see dad anywhere. When I told him that the black SUV was my dad's, he pointed towards an ambulance. And there's dad, sitting with an ice pack. An ice pack!"

Maureen cracked a small smile and Olivia couldn't help but do the same. Elliot was fine. He's okay.

But the light moment was short lasting, because Maureen's smile suddenly disappeared and was replaced with a fit of tears.

"And then it hit me. Dad could've been really hurt. He could have been killed. Our mother, whom we can barely speak to, just survived an accident that put her in a coma. And she's not in the clear yet. Where would that have left us? Especially the twins and Eli? What would we have done? We just got our dad back and now all this could have happened?"

Olivia wrapped Maureen in her arms. "Like you said, he's okay."

Maureen continued to sob, so Olivia reached for a tissue from the coffee table.

"Shit!"

In the process of blindly reaching for the tissue box, Olivia managed to knock over her purse, spilling the contents of it all over her living room floor.

"I'll help you," Maureen said, getting down and starting to pick up various spewed items.

"No that's alright Maureen, I got it."

But it was too late. Maureen's hand had already landed on the little prescription bottle that had just been picked up at the pharmacy.

"Olivia…"

Olivia looked up towards the roof, trying to keep her own tears at bay.

"Liv… What, what's this?"

Olivia couldn't find her voice. Maureen had just unveiled her secret, making it a reality.

"Prenatal vitamins Liv. Are you… are you pregnant?"

And the tears brimmed over. "Oh God… I… Maureen… You can't, you can't say anything…"

It was Maureen's turn to wrap her arms around Olivia. "Oh Liv sweetie. Here I was going on about nothing when you already have so much to deal with. I'm so sorry… Did… did you just find out?"

Olivia nodded. "This morning… I had had a physical last week, mandatory check-up… The results came back this morning and now… And now this…"

Maureen put everything back into Olivia's purse while Olivia took a seat back on the couch.

"If you just found out this morning, I take it that means the father doesn't know yet?"

Olivia squeezed her eyes shut. "No…"

"And neither does dad…"

Olivia's eyes shot open. "Maureen?"

Realization hit Maureen faster than Olivia had expected. "Dad is the father! Isn't he? Isn't he!"

Olivia didn't need to answer. She knew the young woman would take her silence as a confirmation.

Maureen hoped from the couch. "Liv! You need to tell him! You have to! Do you know what this means?

Olivia shook her head. "It means nothing Maureen. With everything that's been going on, your dad doesn't need this too. I… It only happened once. God, I'm so stupid! Maureen, you cannot repeat this to a soul. Got it?"

Maureen shook her head. "Olivia Benson. You are far from being stupid. You are one of the smartest people I know. And the strongest. Dad is going to be ecstatic! And things with my mom are going to be settled here in not too long. She'll be out of the hospital and out of dad's life."

Olivia sighed. "If it were only that simple…"

Maureen tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

Olivia bit her tongue. "I… It's not my place to tell you…"

Maureen took a deep breath. "My mom's pregnant, isn't she?"

Olivia was taken aback. "What?"

"That's what you can't tell me, isn't it? She's pregnant, has been for a while and never even told us. That's it, isn't it?"

Olivia was shocked. "How… how did you know that?"

Maureen rolled her eyes. "I'm not stupid. She might think I am, but I caught on. She's been hiding it out of shame. It's clearly the other guy's, what's his face there, and she was too ashamed to tell us. Because it's clearly not dad's. So what's the problem?"

"It might be your dad's, that's the problem."

It was Maureen's turn to be surprised. "What? What are you talking about?"

Olivia didn't know how to answer that question. "I… It's… A… According to your dad, the… uh… conception time coincides with your parent's anniversary…"

It took a few moments, but Maureen caught on. "Shit. Oh shit."

"But there's still a possibility its David's too. They don't know. Or at least, they wouldn't until your mom woke up."

Maureen, who had been pacing the floor for a few minutes now, flopped down on the couch beside Olivia.

"Oh Liv! I'm so sorry. None of this should've happened. You and dad should just be happy and together. Kathy just screws up everything."

Olivia rested a shaky hand on Maureen's shoulder. "Maureen, I'm an adult and I have to take responsibility for my own actions. And she's still your mother, no matter how much you aren't happy with her."

Maureen shook her head. "No way. She lost the right to be my mother a long time ago. She's been lying and treating us like idiots for too long." She looked Olivia right in the eyes. "Liv, you have no idea how happy I am to have you in my life."

Olivia's eyes welled with tears. "Oh Maureen, I'm the lucky one. I have you and the rest of you crazy Stablers. I couldn't ask for more."

Maureen rested a hand on her stomach. "And now you've got your own little Stabler."

Olivia didn't know whether to cry or smile. "I still don't know what to feel."

Maureen pulled her hand back. "You are keeping it, right?"

Olivia nodded. "I don't have the heart to give it up. I've wanted kids since forever. But I don't know what I'm going to do. Elliot's going to figure it out sooner or later. It's not like I can keep this hidden for very long."

Maureen wrapped Olivia in her arms and Olivia welcomed the gesture. "I'll be here for you, no matter what. And for my little brother or sister. God Liv, this is amazing. I can't even describe what I'm feeling. And you'll see, everything will work out. I can feel it."

Olivia nodded as she tentatively rested her hand on her stomach. "I sure hope your right."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Elliot sat in the Stabler house, his fourth beer in hand and his gaze fixed on the wall. There was a small crack there, made by Dickie and Lizzie when the teenagers had been younger. The twins had been wrestling over the remote. The remote had been the cause of the crack.

He took another sip as he slipped deeper into the couch. The couch that he and Liv had just shared the previous night. It felt like forever ago. And it felt unreachable now.

Nothing was right.

Everything was wrong.

It sucked.

_Elliot could feel his heart plummet when Kathy had revealed the results of the test._

"_Elliot. The baby's yours."_

_He got up from the chair, and walked out without a single word. He walked through the hospital, like a soulless robot, and without knowing how he got there, he was behind the wheel of his car. _

_He stared ahead for a few moments, but it wasn't long before the anger came out. _

"_Damn it!" _

_He pounded his fist against the steering wheel before crumpling into a mess of tears. _

_Elliot Stabler did not get emotional. Elliot Stabler did not cry._

_But in the wake of recent events, and the realisation that he was about to lose the best thing that ever happened to him, he couldn't help it._

_He was going to lose her now, he was sure of it. _

_Just when she had finally agreed that they would talk about them._

_Just when he had figured out that she was who he wanted all along._

_Just when he had finally admitted out loud, in front of his children, that he was in love with her. _

_He was going to lose Olivia. _

_He started the car, just wanting to get home and forgot everything. _

_Although he was shaken up, and emotionally unstable, he was still capable of driving. He stopped at a red light and the action of no longer moving forward caused him to zone out. The next thing he knew, the car behind him was honking. _

_The light was green. _

_But the guy coming from the road on his right must not have realized that his was red._

_The collision caught him off-guard. The force from the truck that crashed into his side pushed him into the car coming in the other direction. Luckily for him, only the passenger side was inaccessible. He was able to pull himself out of the car with ease. _

_No one was seriously hurt, and all three vehicles involved only had drivers. An ambulance and a police car arrived on the scene and the driver of the truck took full responsibility. _

_Elliot was at least grateful for this, as he really couldn't have dealt with one more infuriating event. _

"_Dad!" _

_He looked up to see Maureen coming towards him._

"_Dad! Are you okay?"_

_He nodded. "Yeah, just a few bruises." He paused before realising that Maureen had made it here awfully quick considering he didn't contact anyone. "How'd you know I had been in an accident?"_

_She shook her head. "I didn't. When mom told us you had already left, I figured I'd go see if you were at the house, you know, check up on my old man."_

_Usually this would make him smile, but he simply nodded. "Okay."_

_Maureen didn't ask any questions. She knew her father was taking a lot in. _

"_Want me to drive you home? Or do you have things to handle?"_

_Elliot nodded his head. "I already answered the police's questions. I'm good to go. Thanks sweetie."_

_The drive back to the house was quiet and Maureen couldn't help but wonder what had happened between her parents. It must not have been good for her dad to be so distraught. He was never this bad. He didn't even look this upset the day he found out Eli wasn't his. _

And now he sat alone in his living room, or what was once his living room and wondered what all of this meant.

He had no clue.

And he didn't have the energy to figure it out right now.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"I have something for you."

Olivia and Maureen had spent the past 20 minutes going back and forth between encouraging words and comfortable silence. They used each other for strength, and neither one of them had the courage to leave the other. The relationship and the bond that had formed between them in the past few weeks, but mostly in the past hour had become stronger than anything Olivia had ever experienced. Other than maybe with the Elliot.

Olivia was surprised. "What?"

Maureen reached into her purse. "I was out shopping with a few friends and I saw this and couldn't leave it behind. I wanted to give it to you, kind of as a thank you for being there for us, throughout all this."

She passed over a small box and Olivia opened it. Inside sat a chain with a small charm. It looked like a Chinese symbol.

"I know you don't usually where jewelry, so you can do what you want with it. It's the Chinese symbol for peace. And in Latin, Olivia means peace. You brought peace between us and our dad Liv, something we hadn't had for a long time. And although things seem rough right now, you will find peace someday."

Tears. Again. Olivia swatted at them with the hand that wasn't holding the chain. "It's the hormones, I swear."

Maureen laughed a little as Olivia cracked a smile.

Olivia passed the necklace back to Maureen. "Do you mind fastening it for me?"

Maureen seemed a little shocked. "Really?"

Olivia nodded. "Really. It'll keep you close to me. I'll have to tuck it into my shirt when I'm working, but it'll be close to me heart."

Maureen fastened it around her neck with her agile fingers.

"Thank you Maureen. It's beautiful. The necklace itself as much as the meaning behind it. I truly love it."

Maureen smiled. "I was hoping you would."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Olivia had spent the rest of the day hiding out in her apartment. She had texted Elliot after Maureen had left around lunch time to tell him that she had heard about his accident and hoped that he was doing alright. He had called her in response, but she had missed the phone call. She was kind of glad she did, because she didn't think she'd be up for much of a conversation with him at this point. She was still trying to wrap her brain around the fact that she was pregnant. She couldn't even think about what was going to happen between the two of them. Luckily, he had sent her a text after she didn't answer the phone call and he simply stated that he was going to stay home with the kids for the day and that he'd see her at their session with Carlos the following night. She sent him a quick "okay" and an innocent "take care" before packing up her stuff and hoping into her car. Driving had always helped her clear her head and she figured she'd head out to Philadelphia tonight, get away from it all. She'd head into the precinct in the morning and get ready for her private session with Carlos, scheduled for Wednesday morning.

She knew Maureen was right. She knew she had to tell Elliot about the baby. He would figure it out eventually. She figured he deserved to know, but she was going to take her time, prepare herself mentally before jumping in. She needed to make sure she was ready before she put herself on the line.

Monday night in Philadelphia had been quiet. She took a bath, enjoying the relaxing sensation of the warm water seeping into her pores. She laid back and even picked up a book, trying to distract herself from the outside world. When she realized it was a lost cause, she tossed the book aside and got out of the tub. She took her time getting dressed, there being no reason to rush. As she grabbed her watch from the counter, she knocked over the chain that Maureen and gotten her, having completely forgotten about it. She picked it up and walked out of the bathroom, heading towards the living room, all while studying the peculiar piece of jewellery.

_What would have possessed Maureen to ever get me this? _She thought. She shrugged and hooked the chain around her neck. She squeezed it tight, thinking about everything her and Maureen had gone through previously that day and she admitted she was glad to have the young woman in her life. She didn't know what she would do without her.

Tuesday went by in a flash and before she knew it, she was sitting in Carlos's studio, anxiously waiting for Elliot, yet dreading his arrival. She almost hoped he didn't make it at all. She jumped when Carlos came up behind her.

"Good evening Kate!" he said, taking Elliot's seat. "Sean not coming tonight?"

Olivia shook her head. "He's on his way, or at least I think he is," she said, with a small laugh. She glanced over Carlos's shoulder. "Oh, speaking of the devil…"

Carlos turned around and exchanged smiles with Elliot. "It's good to see you! I just wanted to come tell you guys that we'll be working with our groups again from Saturday, but I received a message from my secretary that Zach and Lindsey will no longer be attending. So, I'm going to pair you guys up with a couple that wasn't here on Saturday, as long as you guys are okay with that. Sound alright?"

Both nodded as Carlos got up to give Elliot his seat. "Good." He smiled and turned towards Olivia. "We still scheduled in for tomorrow morning?"

Olivia nodded. "10 o'clock. I'll be here!"

"Perfect!"

He walked off, leaving the couple alone.

Elliot leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. Olivia blushed as she felt his breath on her ear.

"Pretend like I'm telling you something cute and funny, kay?" he whispered in her ear. She let out a little giggle.

He pulled away a bit, but stayed in close. "When he mentioned Zach and Lindsey, he didn't seem to suspect anything at all about their reasoning for dropping the class."

Olivia nodded as she smiled at Elliot's wink. "I know what you mean. I really think he's innocent."

Elliot nodded. "Me too. But it doesn't explain what the hell's happening."

"Maybe we can finally convince Whelan to let us bring him in for questioning, get him to give us an alibi, clear his name. I have a hard time believing he has anything to do with this, so why keep up the act?"

Elliot was going to reply, but Carlos started up.

The class went by remotely fast, but Olivia wanted it to end. She had decided she'd talk to Elliot that night about what was happening in her life, what was going on. She wanted to be able to leave and head back to the apartment and figure out where they stood before she divulged any information on her pregnancy. She couldn't concentrate on what Carlos was saying, not that it truly mattered anyway since she wasn't actually taking the class for real, but she didn't want to seem distracted either.

Finally, the end of the class was rolling around. "Next class, I want all of you to bring in any material that relates to your futures with your partners. As most of you are planning weddings, this will give you the opportunity to get into detail over the decision making process when it comes to planning a wedding and how it is important to equally partake in those decisions. I look forward to seeing all of you then!"

Olivia didn't waste any time heading out, and Elliot wasn't far behind her, having the same thoughts running through his head as he figured she had. Once they knew they were out of earshot, far away enough from the others who had just left the building too, Elliot spoke up.

"I need to talk to you Liv."

Olivia nodded. "Can we wait until we get back to the apartment?"

"Yeah, sure. Good idea." He hesitated. "Umm, I'll see you there then?"

"Umm… Yeah. See you there."

They went their separate ways, trying to get over the fact that that had probably been the most awkward they had been in a long time. Olivia couldn't help but tear up as she realized this was going to be a lot more complicated than she had hoped.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"You home?"

Olivia glanced over towards the doorway where Elliot came in carrying a paper bag. She couldn't help but smile at the fact that Elliot had stopped to pick up food on the way back to the apartment.

"You come bearing food. Thank God. I'm starving."

Elliot laughed. "I figured you would be. And I knew that you wouldn't bother to stop and get anything, so I thought I'd handle it."

Olivia smirked. "I knew there was a frozen pizza in the freezer. I figured I would cook that up. But this is much better."

The smell of Chinese food wafted through the entire apartment as soon as Olivia started pulling out the take-out boxes.

Once they were settled with their food, and they couldn't handle the silence anymore, Elliot spoke up.

"I'm gonna just come out and say it Liv… I really want us to go somewhere. I have never felt the way I feel around you, and I've never been happier with anyone else. I wish it was simple, and that we could just be together, but… I… Kathy… I…"

Olivia knew what he was trying to saw. She felt herself go stiff, felt all the blood rush from her head and couldn't believe what was happening.

"Kathy's baby. Kathy… The baby's… It's yours, isn't it?"

Elliot sagged into the couch as he nodded. "God. I hate this! What did I ever do to deserve any of this? She's the one who cheated, the one who lied, the one who kept secrets. I… I'm so sorry Liv, I really am. I…"

Olivia just rested a hand on his shoulder. "Elliot, there's nothing you can right now but accept it. Yeah, I know it sucks. Yeah, I know it's unfair. But what is there to do?"

Elliot rested his hand on top of hers. "Olivia. I'm so sorry. I know this isn't what you signed up for, when you said we'd talk about what was going on. I… I want to say we can still work, but I think I need time to figure it all out first. I hope… I hope that's okay."

Olivia gave him a sad smile. "Whatever you need."

Elliot thanked her with a light kiss on the cheek as he got up from his spot. "I'm gonna get this all cleaned up. Can I get you anything? Tea, coffee?"

Olivia shook her head. "No, I think I'm just going to head to bed."

And that she did.

As soon as her head hit the pillow, she felt the tears rush to her eyes.

"It's okay little guy," she said as she rubbed her stomach. "We'll do okay just the two of us."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Kate!"

Olivia smiled at David, the secretary, as she walked into Carlos's studio.

"Good morning David."

He came out from behind the counter. "Carlos called, said he'd be running a few minutes late. In the meantime, can I get you something to drink? A coffee? Tea? Tea? Coffee? Something to get you to relax?"

Olivia shook her head. "No that's alright?"

He snapped his fingers. "Forget about it. Why don't I accompany you to Carlos's office? I'm sure you haven't forgotten where it is," he snapped his fingers again, "but I just want to make sure you haven't forgotten." Again, he snapped his fingers. "You haven't forgotten, have you?"

Olivia gave him a puzzled look. "What?"

David smiled. "Miss Bradley, I have a question for you?"

Olivia nodded. "Okay…"

"Where are you?"

Olivia looked around the room, suddenly feeling very confused.

"I… I don't know."

**Whaaaa? For those who didn't understood that last part, I want to invite you to watch this video. You'll understand (: Saw this guy in show. It's legit.**

***I tried posting the link here, twice, and it hasn't worked. I'm gonna try and post it on my profile!***

**Enjoy ! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Last chapter ! Thank you everyone for sticking through this all and I hope you liked it !  
****Enjoy (:**

Elliot wandered the aisle of the small, no name supermarket, the one he had visited on a few occasions here in Philadelphia. When he was told that he wouldn't be allowed to be in the car with Francis and Powell when Olivia went to her meets alone with Carlos, he was furious. But, he didn't let that get in the way of protecting Olivia.

He glanced out onto the street, like he did every few minutes and noted that the detectives were still where they always were. Behind the wheel of the unmarked car, drinking coffee. They were a block away from Carlos's studio, and if Olivia was ever in trouble, they could be there in under a minute. Elliot would be there too. But no one needed to know that unless the moment presented itself.

While his eyes were still glued on the two detectives, he felt his phone start to vibrate in his pocket. He glanced at the call display, but didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?" he asked, looking away from the window and heading towards a quieter area in the supermarket.

"Hello, is this Det. Elliot Stabler?"

Formal, he thought. Must be important. "Yes it is, and who am I speaking to?"

"Dr. James Harris, Mercy General Hospital. I am your wife's gynecologist. She asked me to call you and inform you that there had been a mix up with the paternity tests. An honest mistake sir, and very much not your wife's fault. If you need assurance, you can come see for yourself anytime. She explained to me the situation, and wants me to tell you that she is sincerely sorry. Again, I assure you, this is completely the hospital's fault. I'm sorry for the mistake."

Elliot stood wide mouthed in the middle of the store. "Are you saying…"

"I'm saying that you, Det. Stabler are not the father of Mrs. Kathy Stabler's unborn child."

Elliot nodded, too shocked to really voice what was happening. He then realized that the man on the other end of the line couldn't see him nod. "I… Thank you, Doctor."

He hung up, stood still for a few seconds, then let out a huge breath. He felt the weight lift off his shoulders. _What the hell?_ He thought to himself. He couldn't believe it. It was as if some higher power, some upper force was giving him a chance.

He wasn't the father.

Kathy wasn't pregnant with his kid.

Olivia.

He needed to tell Olivia.

He needed to tell her that things could finally work between them.

That they could be together.

That he loved her.

That –

"Sean?"

He turned quickly at the name, having gotten used to, especially spoken by that voice.

"Carlos? I… What are you doing here? Don't you have a session with Kate?"

Carlos shook his head slowly. "No… David called me this morning to tell me that Kate had called in saying she wouldn't be able to make it."

Elliot shook his head. "I saw her leave this morning. I…"

His face went pale.

"Carlos, does it happen often that David tells you that one of your private sessions are cancelled?"

Carlos shrugged. "Once every couple of weeks. Twice this week. Lindsey was supposed to be in Sunday night…"

Lindsey. Sunday night.

Monday morning.

"Oh God!"

He left at a sprint, not even bothering to stop when Carlos called out for him. He ran straight to the patrol car and banged on the window, shocking both Kyle and Dylan.

"Stabler, what are you doing here?" Dylan asked when Elliot swung his door open.

"Please tell me Olivia's mike is on."

Kyle shook his head. "She usually only turns it on right before her session. It must not have started yet. Elliot, what's-"

"Shit!" Elliot exclaimed. "We gotta go!"

Both men hoped out of the car and followed Elliot at a sprint, trying to keep up with the man.

"What the hell is going on?"

Elliot yelled behind him. "It's David! The secretary! It was never Carlos. It's David!"

They burst into the building and noticed that the reception was empty.

Kyle tossed Elliot his second gun, not wanting the man to go in unarmed.

"This way," Elliot called over.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Once again," David said with a dirty smirk. "Success."

Olivia was out cold, still under the hypnosis David forced her into.

He was about to voice his next order when the office door burst open and three men with guns appeared.

"Freeze! PPD, put your hands where we can see them!"

David smirked. "Boys, relax. Forget what you see, forget what you think you know, for-"

Dylan clued into what was happening. "Shut up! We don't want to hear it! Keep your hands up, and your mouth shut!"

Kyle, gun still pointed, made his way around the table and started the ritual of reading the man his rights. "David Tweel, you are under arrest for multiple cases of rape. You have the right…"

Elliot rushed over to Olivia, not sure what had just happened. "Liv! Liv, are you okay?"

It took Olivia a few moments, but she looked up and noticed the worried look in Elliot's eyes. "El? What's going on? Where am I?" She looked around and recognized Carlos's office. "How… how did I get here?"

Elliot stood shocked. "Liv, you went to your session with Carlos. But Carlos wasn't here. David was. Do you remember what happened when you got here?"

Olivia shook her head. "I… I don't, I really don't. I remember parking the car, and heading towards the building, but as soon as I opened the door… I can't remember a thing."

"Hypnosis," Dylan said from behind Elliot. "I've seen that man in concert. He's a hypnotist, goes by the name Fusion. He's amazing, crazy skills. Didn't realize he could have power over people without them even knowing what was happening though."

Hypnosis. They had never seen that before.

"Olivia, we're gonna get you to the hospital, okay? Make sure he didn't do anything."

Olivia was paralyzed. "What are you talking about?"

Elliot could see the fear in her eyes. "Do you know… Liv, do you remember if you were raped?"

She went wide eyed.

Elliot brought her in to his arms as she shook violently. "Shh, it's okay. We'll figure it out, okay?"

He led her out of the building, just as Whelan, Lawrence and a few other cops arrived. "Kyle tried to explain to us what happened, but he's still not really sure. But you guys caught him?"

Elliot nodded. "I think so. Dylan, Dylan will explain it to you. I… I need to get Liv to the hospital."

Whelan went wide eyed. "Did he…?"

Elliot shrugged. "We don't know, she doesn't remember a thing."

"I'll take them," Lawrence said.

Whelan nodded and passed him the keys to the cruiser. "Let me know how it goes."

They both nodded and helped Olivia into the back of the cruiser. Before they knew it, they were pulling into the hospital parking lot and minutes later, Olivia was settled in an exam room.

"Det. Benson, I'm Dr. Mitchells. We're gonna do a rape kit, okay?"

She nodded slowly, still dazed. She seemed lost in her own little world.

That's when it hit Elliot.

"Doctor, I know this is gonna sound weird, but she was hypnotized. Doesn't remember the incident at all, and no one but the perp really knows whether she was… you know… raped… or not. But I… Is it possible that she's still under the hypnosis right now, I mean, if he didn't free her or whatever?"

Dr. Mitchells took a few seconds to take it all in. "I honestly don't know. I'm going to page one of our neurologists, see what they think, okay?"

Elliot nodded, and the doctor continued the exam for the rape kit.

Moments later, the neurologist arrived and began questioning Olivia.

Dr. Mitchells asked Elliot to follow her out into the hall so they could speak.

"Det. Elliot Stabler I presume?" she asked.

Elliot just nodded.

"Does Det. Benson have any family we could contact?"

Elliot shook his head. "No, she's alone."

The doctor nodded slowly. "Okay then. Well, as you are her medical proxy, I am legally allowed to discuss her state with you." She took a deep breathe. "After the initial exam, she appears to be banged and bruised, indicating that there was probably further assault. We'll do her vaginal exam once we know how her mental state is. Until then, I suggest we keep her calm and try to talk her into going through with the rest of the process."

Elliot just nodded, at a loss of words.

They both looked up when the neurologist came out. "She's mentally stable. She doesn't remember anything and her brain has been wired so that she won't ever remember it. However, she is otherwise completely fine and no longer under any hypnosis. You should be fine to continue."

The doctor nodded and went back into the room. Elliot thanked the neurologist and followed Dr. Mitchells back into the room.

"Det. Benson, are you alright to continue the exam?"

Olivia hesitated, but nodded.

"Okay, just give me a few seconds to go grab the swabs, and I'll be right back."

Elliot sat beside Olivia while the doctor headed out the door.

"Liv, how are you doing?"

She closed her eyes. "I… I honestly don't know what to feel. I can't remember a thing… But I'm really sore, and I'm afraid of what that means…" She looked over at Elliot and her eyes filled with tears. "What if… what if I was raped?"

Elliot took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles. "We'll handle this Liv. And I'm here for you. We'll wait and see what the doctor has to say, then we'll deal with whatever we need to deal with. Get tests done, find out everything we can, find you support groups… Liv… Do you want me to ask about… about the morning after pill?"

Olivia shook her head. "No Elliot. Let's just wait and see if the doctor can tell us what actually happened first, then we'll deal with the rest, okay?"

Elliot nodded.

When the doctor came back with everything that she needed, Olivia looked over at Elliot.

"Hey El, do you mind going down to the cafeteria and grabbing we a bottle of water?"

Elliot knew she was politely asking him to leave. He understood.

He gave her a small smile. "No problem Liv. Anything else?"

She thought about it. "Yeah, could you call the precinct, see what's going on?"

He nodded. "Okay. If you need me…"

It was her turn to return the small smile. "I know."

As soon as the door shut behind him, she looked up at Dr. Mitchells.

"I… I'm pregnant. Only a few weeks along, but I want to know if anything happened… to the baby."

The doctor nodded. "I'll get a nurse to bring down an ultrasound machine, sound good?"

Olivia nodded. "Okay."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Det. Powell. How can I help you?"

"Hey, Dylan. It's Stabler."

Dylan sat at his desk. "Elliot, I was expecting to hear from you. How's Olivia?"

Elliot sighed. "It doesn't look too good. They are doing a more thorough exam now, but the bruising on her body…"

Dylan understood, and knew his fellow detective was hurting, that he could feel his partner's pain.

"Olivia wants to know what's happening on your side?"

Although Elliot couldn't see him, Dylan smiled. "It looks like we caught him. Carlos came in and his story, about having appointments cancelled, fits. He was able to tell us each of his cancelled appointments and they fit with the others who have made complaints. Some, however, were never reported, probably because they never knew it even happened. It all fits."

Elliot nodded. "Good. And with Olivia's incident, we can put David at the time and the place, making the rest of the incidents fit. Good, I'm glad we caught him."

"Me too."

There was a short silence before Elliot spoke up. "We'll swing by later, once Olivia gets out, if she's up for it. Pick up our things, then head back to New York for good."

"I'll let Whelan know."

Elliot hung up, grabbed the bottle of water he had picked up for Olivia and headed back towards her room.

As he turned the last corner, he noticed a nurse leave Olivia's room with an ultrasound machine. Elliot picked up his pace and burst through the doors.

"Liv? Are you alright?"

Olivia nodded, and he saw the faint smile on her lips. "El, I… I wasn't raped."

Dr. Mitchells took this opportunity to explain. "After doing the vaginal exam, there is no sign of fluids or lubricants, nor does there seem to be any trauma. I'd say it's safe to say your guy didn't get enough time before you caught him."

Elliot rushed over to give Olivia a hug, so glad that she wouldn't have to add this to the heavy load of baggage she already carried around.

"Thank you doctor," he said and she just smiled, leaving the two alone.

"I'm free to leave anytime," Olivia announced once they were alone.

Elliot nodded. "Okay. Do you want to head out now? Go get our stuff and head home?"

Olivia nodded. "Yeah. I want to stop by the precinct too, see how things are going, say our goodbyes."

Elliot smiled. "I talked to Dylan. It looks like David is the perp after all."

"Good. I'm glad we were right about Carlos," Olivia said as she grabbed her bag.

"Me too," Elliot agreed as he escorted her out of the room. He then remembered the ultrasound machine. "I saw a nurse leave your room with an ultrasound machine. I take it there wasn't any internal damage if they're letting you go."

Olivia just shook her head but stayed quiet.

"That's good."

Just then, Lawrence appeared from around the corner.

"Det. Benson! Everything alright?"

She nodded. "Everything is good. Glad it's over."

"I'm just glad to hear you're alright. Do you want me to bring you guys back to the apartment?"

Elliot looked over to Olivia before answering. "I think we'll head over to the precinct first."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"I just wanted to say it has been a pleasure working with the two of you," Whelan announced, and Lawrence, Kyle and Dylan nodded. "You guys did great work, and I apologize for the situation we put you in Det. Benson, but I'm glad everything is alright in the end."

Everyone cheered as they said their goodbyes.

"I'm sure Capt. Cragen will be delighted to hear he's getting his detectives back," Whelan said as he escorted them to the doors.

Elliot laughed. "I'm sure he hasn't minded not having to deal with us for a few weeks."

Olivia smiled. "Yeah, we can sometimes be a handful."

Whelan laughed. "Well, anytime he needs a break, tell him I wouldn't mind taking you guys back on."

With that, they headed out the door and into the parking lot. Dylan had driven Olivia's car back to the precinct, so they wouldn't need to return to Carlos's studio. As they were about to get into the vehicule, they heard a voice call out for them.

"Sean! Kate!" They spun around to see Carlos shake his head. "I mean, detectives. I… Your captain explained everything. The undercover operation, me being the suspect. I… I just wanted to apologize for everything. I had no idea, absolutely no idea, that any of that was going on. I hope you guys don't hold anything against me."

Olivia smiled. "We had a hard time believing it was you from the beginning. I'm just glad we were able to clear your name."

Carlos smiled as he shook both detectives' hands. "If ever you guys are in town again, you know where to find me. And if ever you need my services, I'd be glad to have you as customers. For real this time."

He gave them a wink before leaving them dazed in the parking lot.

Once they were both settled in the car, Elliot looked over to Olivia. "Are we that obvious?"

Olivia just laughed. "Maybe we're just really good actors."

Elliot smiled as he leaned over the console and kissed her on the lips. When he pulled away, he began to speak, but Olivia cut him off.

"Can we wait until we get to the apartment?"

Elliot nodded, understanding the need to be somewhere private.

The drive, although they had expected it to be quiet, wasn't. They chatted about how they couldn't wait to be back at the precinct with the guys, tell them the entire story, now that they could and get back to what they were used to doing. They also talked about calling Lindsey and Zach personally, and telling them what had happened. They hoped that this would encourage them to go back, now that they would know it wasn't Carlos's fault.

Before they knew it, they were back to their apartment, although this would be their last time there. They picked up the few things that were laying around, wanting to leave it just as they had found it.

"Come take a seat Liv," Elliot said, having cracked open a bottle of champagne to celebrate this event.

He poured them each a glass and raised his for a toast. "To cracking yet another case!"

Olivia smiled, but her smile slowly disappeared as she looked at her glass.

"Liv? Are you alright?"

She nodded, but looked up at him and Elliot could tell she had something important to say.

"El… I, these last few weeks have been crazy. With the case, with us… We're going back to New York now, and things aren't going to be the same anymore. I… I mean, we'll still be partners at work, and I know we decided to not go forward with whatever was happening between us but -"

Elliot cut her off, setting his glass on the coffee table. "Woah Liv. Not going forward? I… I don't remember having decided that…"

Olivia gave him a look of confusion. "But, last night? I mean, with Kathy and the baby, I thought…"

Elliot scooted closer to her and rested his hand on her leg. "Liv, what I meant when I said I need time was that I needed time to figure out how I was going to raise this kid and start a life with you and deal with it all while not overwhelming you and making you feel like you were stuck in the middle of all my crazy life. I never wanted it to sound like I didn't want it to go anywhere. I want nothing more than to start a life with you."

Olivia was shocked, not having expecting that at all. She wasn't ready for what Elliot had to say next.

"Plus, I got a phone call this morning from the hospital and I was going to tell you as soon as I saw you but with everything else happening… Liv, there was a mix up with the paternity tests."

Olivia went wide-eyed. "A… A mix up?"

Elliot smiled. "I'm not the father. There's no more me and Kathy raising another kid. Other than Eli of course, but you already knew that from the beginning. Olivia, there's just you and me now."

Olivia shook her head. "Not quite…"

Elliot gave her a puzzled look. "What… what do you mean?"

Olivia let out a breath. "The ultrasound machine today, it... I… I'm the one who asked for it. I… I found out on Monday that I'm… uhhh… I'm pregnant El."

Elliot looked her deep in the eyes. "Preg… pregnant?"

She nodded. "Elliot…"

He shook his head. "I only have one question, and I want the honest answer. I've had too many doubts about paternity lately. Am I…"

Olivia nodded. "You're the only one in the past year, at least. There's no other –"

Elliot cut her off with a kiss that left her gasping for breath.

"El! What was – "

"I love you Olivia Benson. I have for the longest time. And I can't wait to start my life with you."

Olivia couldn't help but smile in response to the look Elliot was giving her. "El, I love you too."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Three hours later, they entered their own precinct, hand in hand. They had had enough time on the drive to discuss how they were going to play this out. They knew that they weren't going to be able to hide their relationship from their coworkers, especially since Olivia was going to start showing and questions would be asked. Rather than have to come clean about everything two months from now, to do it right away seemed like the more logical explanation. At least they wouldn't get in trouble for hiding it.

They would be open about their relationship, even though that meant they probably wouldn't be able to be partners anymore. They had discussed that too and had come to terms with it. They would be partners in life, and that was much more important. And maybe if they were lucky, they'd still get to work together in the same precinct, and they could settle with that. Soon enough, they'd have a baby anyway, and after the baby was born they wouldn't want to be put in situations where both their lives were on the line at the same time anyway, so they figured it would be better in the long run if this was the end of the road for their long lasting partnership. The dynamics would change at the precinct, that was for sure, but they were okay with it all.

However, they were going to keep the pregnancy to themselves for a little while longer. They knew they needed to tell Cragen, and that Olivia was probably going to have restrictions here on out, and that people would start to clue in, but they'd wait for it to play out. In the meantime, they were going to enjoy sharing the news with only the Captain an Elliot's kids.

"Look who has arrived!" Finn exclaimed from his seat. "If it isn't Kate and Sean!"

Olivia and Elliot laughed. "Kate and Sean are no longer amongst us. The case has been pretty well closed. Other than court of course, but we will then be acting as Olivia and Elliot. I figured you guys would have heard by now?"

John smirked. "Oh we did. Sent back Galloway and Benet already. But clearly," he said pointing down to their coworkers intertwined hands, "you guys haven't gotten the message yet."

Elliot smiled down at Olivia. "Actually, after having spent the past few weeks engaged to this wonderful woman, I've decided that I can let her go."

Olivia nodded. "I agree."

Finn and John exchanged looks. "Hold up. Does that mean…?"

Elliot nodded. "Yes, after twelve years, we finally figured it out."

Olivia continued. "So whoever had twelve years in the betting pool wins."

Everyone in the precinct exchanged glances, pretending they didn't know what was going on.

Finn rolled his eyes. "Liv, you do realize no one betted on twelve years, right?"

"Nope, but the newest round started at the beginning of your undercover assignment. And it looks like I won."

They turned around to find Cragen smirking.

"For real?" Elliot asked.

Cragen shrugged. "Figured if you can't beat them, might as well join them right?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After leaving the precinct to cheering and laughing, the two of them headed to the Stabler house. Kathy wasn't due out of the hospital for another week, so Elliot had the house to himself until then.

Well, to himself wasn't the right term to use.

"Dad and Liv are here!" Lizzie yelled out from her spot on the living room couch next to the window that faced onto the driveway.

This caught Maureen's attention. "Liv too?" she asked, coming out of the kitchen.

"Oh my God! And they're holding hands!"

Instantly, all the kids raced to the window to get a look at the happy couple.

As soon as the door opened, the all rushed to greet them.

"Dad! Liv! You guys are back!" Lizzie herself at them.

"Things are looking good between the two of you," Kathleen said with a wink.

"Philadelphia has done wonders on the two of you!" Dickie said with a laugh.

Maureen just stayed quiet, keeping her eye on Liv and observing her.

When Liv caught the oldest looking at her, she smiled and nodded. That was all Maureen needed.

"I'm so happy for you guys!"

Everyone laughed, Liv being the only one who knew the true sentiment behind that statement.

"So is it official?"

"You guys are together?"

"When did this happen?"

"How did this happen?"

"Is it because of the case?"

Elliot couldn't help but laugh at the enthusiasm. "Slow down guys!" He pointed towards the living room. "Let's all go sit down and talk."

They all took a seat and stayed quiet.

"Yes," Elliot started answering their questions one by one. "It is official, we are together. Things started to develop with the beginning of the case, but we only decided today that we'd make it official."

Olivia continued. "The how is kind of complicated, because you all know that these past few weeks have been crazy. But I want to assure every single one of you that this is as much real for me as it is for your father. And I'm not trying to take anyone's place, and I hope you guys are all okay with me being in the picture, because if not –"

They didn't let her finish that statement. "You're crazy Liv," Kathleen argued. "You're already part of the family."

"And besides," Lizzie continued. "If you guys couldn't figure it out for yourselves, we were planning on finding a way to make you's figure it out. We want nothing more than for you to be a part of this family."

Elliot smiled. "Good. Because there's something else we need to tell you guys."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

That night, Elliot and Olivia lay wrapped in each other's arms after having made love.

"El, how come it took us so long to figure this out?"

Elliot kissed her behind her ear. "Let's not worry about it. We're here now. That's what counts."

Olivia nodded. She spun around so that she would be facing him.

"The kids took it really well."

Elliot smiled. "They took it amazingly well. A baby… I still can't believe it."

Olivia shook her head, but she continued to smile. "Me neither."

"Maureen didn't seem surprised when we told them," Elliot stated.

Olivia gave him a worried glance. "It's because she already knew..."

Elliot was shocked. "She… what?"

Olivia explained to him what had happened Monday morning. He stayed quiet and simply listened.

"If it wasn't for her, I don't know if I would have told you as quickly. You should thank her."

Elliot smiled. "That I will."

They stayed quiet for a few moments, just enjoying each other's presence.

When Elliot thought Olivia had fallen asleep, he slipped out of the bed. He was pulling on his sweatpants when Olivia stirred.

"El? Where are you going?"

He smiled. "Just going to check on the kids."

He stretched upwards to pull on his t-shirt and that's when something caught Olivia's glance.

The tattoo.

She let out a small gasp.

"What is it Liv?"

She shook her head. "Your tattoo! The one I had asked you about… It's…"

Elliot didn't bother hiding it this time. "It's what Liv?"

She spun over and reached into her purse. She pulled out the necklace Maureen had given her. "It's the same."

Elliot looked at the charm and smiled. "Darn, you figured out my secret."

Olivia couldn't get over it. "How… how long have you had it?"

"Years. Probably six or seven now. I don't remember."

She couldn't get over it. "Maureen."

Elliot gave her a funny look. "What?"

Olivia looked up at Elliot. "Maureen's the one who gave me the necklace. Explained it, the significance. But it always meant more. She knew about the tattoo."

Elliot laughed. "She's quite the girl that one."

"All the kids, really. They… they just knew what to do."

Elliot took the necklace from her and hooked it behind her neck. The charm landed just beside her heart.

"There. Now, you'll always have me and the kids close to your heart, no matter what."

Olivia smiled as he leaned down and kissed her.

She looked into his eyes when he pulled back, and rested her hand on his tattoo.

"And I'll always be by your side."

**All done ! (: Thanks for reading !**


End file.
